COTCOD VOL 31 - LIFE IN GENERAL
by saruviel
Summary: Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume 31 - Life in General


Chronicles of the

Children of Destiny

Life in General

by

Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly

Lord Chronology and the 700 Time Masters 21

Meludiel 2

Children of Ur

Christmas with the Daly's 3

4 O'Clock 6

Metatron and Logos: War of the Worlds II

Callodyn the Extraordinary

Mercy 2

Human Touch II

John: Seer of Visions II

Angels of Hope 8

Azrael and Cosadriel

Gabriel 9

Deborah the Dinosaur II

Mandy the Musician

Angels of Hope 9

Ariel and the Wolf II

Metatron's Gambit II

Angels of Hope 10

The Heart of God II

Raphael

The Fate of Destiny II

The Fantasmagorical Adventures of Insanity Man 4

Elizabeth the Baker

Matthew the Artist II

Veldona and Shemrael 3

Ron the Bowler

A Wicked Sense of Humour 3

Noah the Builder

Titea the Mistress

Angels of Hope 11

Daniel and Melanie

Lift

The A Team

Happy Ending

Kelly

Return to Zaphon

Ruth and Boaz

Ambriel and Meludiel

Fallen Short

Gospel Followers

Divergence

Answers

4 O'Clock in the Afternoon

Settling Down

Morning Stars of Glory: The Conundrum of Fire

Life at Golden Fries II

Michael, Ambriel and Daniel go Fishing

The Grudge

Life at Golden Fries III

Jovius on a good day

Melanie and Daniel 10: Restart

Samael's Humbling

4 O'Clock 7

Angels of Hope 12

Lord Chronology and the 700 Time Masters 15

A Perfectly Good Heart

4 O'Clock 8

Sorry

The Olde World

Life at Golden Fries IV

The Final Mysteries

Lord Chronology and the 700 Time Masters 21

'Right, Callodyn. Down to business. What is section nine?'

'Glory, mate,' said Callodyn, still looking around Timehaven central control panel at the Time Master's busily at work, curious as to how it all ran.

'Yes. Glory. Explain,' said Lord Chronology. 'Apholox requires information.'

'There were 8 ages of existence. Each, in the end, approximately the same, for I do recall that the heart of God traversed quite an expanse of time, from his conversations with me. Now Madonna Ciccone is my queen of Age 1, the 5 Spicie's, from oldest to youngest, for ages 2 to 6, my niece Gigi for age 7, and it was Britney Spears for age 8. She represents the Abrahamic focus, for the 8 day circumcision. That is a core part of the future debate in my and Daniel's plans. Sariel is the key at number 8, for he will be the ruling Prince, although I aim to gain the glory as the Sovereign. England must demonstrate, ultimately, a keener sense of Torah strictness, balanced with a clever sense of decency and morality to reclaim our own special '8' honour. And Britney is a key for that. She's Irish, right down deep in that soul, in the end. Coz she's a bloody Spears, and we will have our Irish glory girl, or my name's not Danny O'Daly.'

'Very funny,' said Lord Chronology. 'Yet this is apparently Section 9? Explain.'

'A special, brief period. The beginning of Epoch 2, but, technically, a short introduction. It has its own glory, in a sense, and Meludiel is glory girl for section 9.'

'Meludiel?' he asked him.

'Meludiel,' nodded Callodyn. 'There are special chronicled destiny plans worked out with Eve for this period.'

'Then fill in the standard 'Crucial Time Factor' form if you need to, for our work steadily goes underway.

'Will do, LC,' responded Callodyn, sipped on his grog, and looked again around the magnificent control panel, which was ultimately responsible for managing true and correct universal harmony and proper time and destiny management.

The End

Meludiel 2

'Your just a bit obvious, Terah.'

'Oh, I'm a cunning old fox, Rebecca,' responded Abraham's father to the angel Meludiel.

'No. I will not go out with you. Your. Too old. Too, too old, for someone like me. For heaven's sake, you may even be my great grandfather of many generations going back far enough. We interbred to a degree in the early years, and I might have some Jewish blood back there.'

'Oh, it doesn't have to be Jewish,' said Terah, and puffed on his cigar.

'No. I guess not.' She sat down at the table and took up his offering of a egg and lettuce sandwich. 'What is this all about, anyway?'

'A debate, in the end. Torah versus Nature, in a sense. God versus himself, I almost think, deep, deep down. Playing out the theologies of his heart in this living drama of life. I suspect him pulling all the ropes in the end. Not admitting it, but getting his job done and justifying his sons. Demonstrating his love and grace and wisdom and truth.'

'And his cunning old heart, I take it?' she queried, looking honestly at him.

'He is a cunning old fox as well, daughter of mine,' he said, with a smile on his face with the word daughter. 'Yet, he is wise. And ancient beyond fathoming. Noah knows him well, you know, but has modernized for so long now. Still very trendy and cool. Not the patriarch we had expected in the end.'

'Noah likes to be in touch with his kids,' said Rebecca, eating her sandwich. 'I mean, come on. He still practices those questionable sexual practices.'

'His own business, I suppose,' said Terah, taking up the other sandwich, and munching on it.

Anyway, the debate is down to Callodyn versus Ambriel in the end. And while Ambriel has great confidence in his Jewishness, I sense, from conversations with Callodyn, a soon up and coming challenge from Daniel, who is in league with Callodyn, to gain the glory they seek. And they have sought me out to support them. And it has been a challenge.'

'Your not circumcised, are you?' she asked, looking at him.

'No. And that is something of the crux of the issue. Of course, you can't deny the historicity of the circumcision in the end, but it doesn't mean that much, in the end of things. It is were the heart, ultimately, lies. And where you call home to rest your head.'

'What do you mean?' she asked him.

Terah looked at her, and gazed off, down the Roman street, at some pretty Italian girls playing around near a fountain.

'Where you call home, sweetie. Where you call home.'

Later on that day Meludiel sat down with a picture of Ambriel in her arms and, slowly, she put it down. And then she took out her purse and picked out the hidden picture of Daniel, her love.

'Where to call home,' she thought to herself. 'Where to call home.'

The End

Children of Ur

Daniel, Sariel and Gloryel were in Conference. They were, again, on Earth. On Terra Firma, in the physial universe, discussing Daniel's authority as the ruler of the First Winter Epoch, and some of the fundamental decisions of destiny facing his responsibilities. Yet, they were now the Angels of Hope, as the slogan went, for it was the Second Epoch, and Sariel was the heart of Daniel's concerns, currently residing in England on Terra Firma, reminded of Sariel as the Heart of Gloryel, her beloved twin, in the second world of existence, in a sense.

'I have decided,' began Daneil cautiously, from his seat at the head of the round table in 'Haven Point', speaking to Sariel directly, 'That Israel's service is complete to God. That Autumn has come, And Autumn has gone, and that Noah now desires to reclaim his son and restore him to his original place in life. For Terah has repented and acknowledged the Lord, and restoration must be.'

'Which means?' asked Gloryel.

'Ur of the Chaldees, I suspect,' said Sariel.

Rophiel spoke up. 'That will be acceptable, Lord Daniel.'

'I have no objections,' said Jesus from his seat on the council of 45.

'It should work well,' said Bahaliel.

Eyes turned to Michael and Ambriel.

'Our service is - finished?' queried Michael.

'1000 generations of love to God, and yours is complete. Noah will sacrifice his son no longer. Mankind has been Noahidized sufficiently for lengths of time enough for the Servant to no longer really need lecture any more. Your role is finished. There is nothing more to do. And I have purchased 90% of Ur Real Estate, and the remnant of Israel around Jerusalem have no great objection to this. I need not your permission. I could insist. Yet, if you choose later on, in Summer, to attempt to revive your role. welll... Well, then, there would be little point in insisting. It rerquires your agreement.'

Michael turned to Ambriel, and they chatted softly for a while.

'We would see Ur,' said Ambriel.

'Naturally,' agreed Daniel.

They were in a high rise tower in UR, looking down south to the bay of Kuwait, and enjoying the view. They were really up very, very high.

'You like' said Ariel. 'Daniel really wants restoration. He knows he can not insist, really, because you can always return to Israel under Michael's authority. And he would not insist unless you really were wholehearted yourselves.'

Meludiel spoke up. 'Ambriel does not object. His love for God remains, wether Israelite Citizen, or in his natural homeland.'

'The Natural covenant has always been acceptable to us,' said Michael. 'We do not have a problem with it. God has neither voiced an objection.'

'He actually said it was about time,' said Ambriel.

'Then Canaan will be restored?' queried Ariel. 'And you will not object?'

Meludiel nodded. 'Neither Michael nor Ambriel object.'

'Then it is settled,' said Ariel.

And, indeed it was.

The remnant of Israel on earth at this time had consisted of several billion souls living in and around Jerusalem itself, maintaining the faith, and even utilizing a yearly sacrifice of animals to preserve the continuity. Yet, it was agreed, theologicially, that the service had not necessarily needed to be eternal. And that the Rainbow could well be utilized for Jacob's eternal legacy. So they succumbed, as it were, to the ministrations of the Kingdom of Noah, and relented of the eternal circumcision rite, to return to a simpler way of life.

Iraq had not objected, and life went on after the moves of spiritual Israel to Ur. And a lovely Noahide spirit, which Ambriel commented on to Michael, which rested on them thereafter, was quite a unique thing to enjoy. Something, Ambriel said, which felt so very much in the deepest heart of his soul, but which had been covered over with Torah Offerings so voluminous, that an original freedom had been forgotten.

Yet it had only been dormant. For the service was finished, and the rainbow restored to their hearts.

And, from then, Gabriel ruled from Rome, and Daniel ruled from Hull, and Sariel ruled from London, to a lesser degree. For Daniel had judged the season as the Angels of Hope, and the prior as the Children of Destiny, and the future season as the Eternal Realm of Glory, which was to be Ambriel prospectively, yet Gabriel seemed to be the one, now, to Daniel, who would claim the title. It just seemed, in truth, to be that way.

The End

Christmas with the Daly's 3

It was winter. And it was winter. And Matthew was on the top of the roof of 29 Merriman crescent, drinking scotch, eating caramel fudge, singing depressing songs of old Christmas tales of glory by gladiators of Christian faith, and steadily getting wasted.

'What the fuck is he doing up there?' asked David Bridges to Brigid, his wife.

'He's a fucking idiot,' said Brigid.

'He's your brother,' said Jayden.

'He's your uncle,' said David to Jayden.

'He's your brother in law,' said Madalene to David.

'He's drunk' said Georgia.

Cyril came outside and got the ladder, and hoisted himself up to Matthew.

'What's the problem Matthew?' he asked his son.

'Its Matt. Its bloody Matt,' said Matthew, ever defensive about his preferred name.

'Cheer up Matt,' said Taylor, looking upward at her brother in law.

'Yeh. Cheer up Matt,' said Callodyn. 'What's the problem?'

'Everybody hates me,' said Matt, and took a swig of scotch.

'We don't hate you,' said Taylor. She turned to Daniel. 'That's right, isn't it?'

Daniel looked at David. 'He is a bit of a wanker though, isn't he.'

'Matt invented wanking,' said Jayden. Madalene smirked at that.

'Come on son. Come down. Its Christmas in a few hours.'

'I don't care,' he said, and belched. Cyril had to hold his nose at the smell.

Eventually Kayella came outside. 'You are being an idiot, Matthew. Call Fiona. She always cheers you up.'

'Fiona Stone can bite me,' said Matthew, and took another swig of scotch and ate some more fudge, and then the singing started again.

Later, Fiona and Wendy Stone had shown up, and Kevin Kennedy was laughing softly at Daniel's stupid brother.

Wendy looked at Daniel. 'Hey, Dan. How's things?' she asked, in that cute voice. She still liked him.

Daniel smiled, but both Taylor and Kayella nudged him.

Fiona climbed the ladder. 'Listen, dingbat. I will shag you if you come down and get inside and act like a human being.'

Matt glared at her, took another swig of scotch, but softened.

Later on, in the front room, Matthew was very, very drunk, and Fiona was cradling his head, as he complained of a headache.

'He gets like that from time to time,' said Mary.

Jesus looked at Matt, for it was again a Christmas with the Daly's. He came over to him and had him sit up. And then he started singing softly too him, some dirty AC DC songs, and Matt smiled. He was cheered up after that.

Jenna, Jesus twin, Ms Jenny Cheetham, sat down next to Daniel and asked him a question. 'Why haven't you sorted your brother out? You have had spiritual advantages for countless generations, and special knowledge few have been able to acquire. Isn't it about time you gave your brother some focus of your spiritual energies.

Daniel looked at Jenny, and felt a little guilty, and nodded. 'Ok. In the morning, I will do him right.'

The following morning, Christmas day, Matt was in the main room, playing Sonic with Jayden and Georgia, and Daniel came in. 'This is my book 'Brother's at War'. I released it to Gregory a long time ago, yet he promised me never to speak about it. It has never been released, and retains copyright. You can read it now, if you want to.'

Matt nodded, took the book, and that, for the time being, was that.

But the following Christmas Matt seemed in a much better mood. Things, somewhat, seemed to have been addressed. Spiritual things, somewhat, seemed to have started finally happening.

'I waited till winter,' said Daniel to Jenny a little after that Christmas. 'I WAS getting around to it. I have about 3000 works to give to certain people, gradually. I don't spend all my bikkies at once, Ms Cheetham.'

'Obviously not, Mr Daly,' said Jenny, and winked at him.

And another fine set of Christmases came and went, and attitudes in the Daly family improved somewhat, and life went on, and life went on.

The End

4 O'Clock 6

It was 4 O'Clock. In the Morning. God was out in northern area of Weston Creek, wandering around the wilderness of it all. This Canberra had never developed much beyond the early 2000s CE Earth-Based foundation. No settling of the Molonglo district, which was still bushland and uninhabited. And Daniel was in there, somewhere. His son, Callodyn, off on a psychotic attack, doing whatever it was that Daniel did. He could cheat, but didn't do that a lot these days. He didn't find the need to do that, very much, these days. He was experienced in his own humanity, as it where. They were back in the Realm, again, now. A few hundred thousand years on earth, were he had learned from Lady Gilliamham much of the finer points of English Etiquette, and Daniel had suddenly changed tack on the spiritual Yacht they were sailing, and had returned them to the Realm of Eternity to fulfil his plans for the future, rather than on Terra itself. God didn't mind. Daniel Rothchild was always an unpredictable angelic child of his. But, for now, it wasn't Daniel who was on his thoughts, but his brother Callodyn, who was somewhere in this mess of bush, lost, probably insane as usual, off his medication for many centuries now, and an attack had finally resulted. Cyril had confirmed it to him, and Mary had said that Callodyn needed to work through that issue, ultimately, for himself. Had to find his own answers, in the end.

It was Callodyn's predilection to suffer Schizophrenia. Almost the way God had made him to. Almost.

He started off, with his new walking cain, and shortly got a call from Rihanna who said she would come out and help him if he really wanted her to. She had insisted, before, but he told her to get some rest. And he reminded her to do so, yet again, and let the phone hang up.

He walked on, in the darkness, the moon giving scant light, and he came to the Molonglo, and decided to turn west and follow it down to the Murumbidgee. And there he found him, on the water's edge, in just his shorts and fongs, shivvering a little in the cooler weather, his feet in the water, looking depressed.

'Is this what you need? To feel alive? To get that rush?' God asked him.

Daniel looked up at him. 'Do I? Maybe. Maybe you are right. You say that, some times. I always fantasize about life on the edge.'

'You should answer the question to me. I don't like to poke about in your thoughts any more,' said God.

'I'm not crazy,' said Daniel. 'I'm psychotic, at the moment, but I am grounded enough. I know what is going on. I have enough reality now. Enough truth. But the thoughts are racing, yes.'

He sat there, and finally got up, and went to a branch of a overhanging tree and grabbed his green T-Shirt, which was all wet, and put it on slowly. God let him.

'Its raw. And untamed. And covenanted to stay as such forever. This Canberra I like the most of all,' said Callodyn. '2005 to 2007. By law. I feel - home, here.'

'Your meant to,' said God. 'Come on. You are probably hungry.'

When they got back to the road after a long trudge, and started south in God's 4WD, Daniel shivvered still, and God kept his eye on him. They stopped off at Doug's, and Daniel smoked a ciggie, and Doug sang him an old King's X song on his guitar.

Then they got home, and Rihanna gave him some warm milk with honey.

'Katy is here,' said Rihanna. 'She was worried. The flight arrived an hour ago. They cleared it as an emergency for her.'

'Oh,' said Daniel.

'She is in your room,' said Rihanna.

Daniel found his room, and Katy was in bed, snoozing, but awoke instantly.

'Your an idiot,' she said.

'I know,' he said.

She touched him, and brought him into bed with her, and they slept.

And God, finding peace again at 29 Merriman, slipped down to the back cottage flat, found his bed also with Rihanna, and as 6:30 gradually started lighting up the world, the Sandman had a duelling adventure with God, yet the French Flash intervened, and God was disqualified for being far too old to really compete.

And the Sandman grinned all the while.

The End

Metatron and Logos: War of the Worlds II

Metatron sat on his couch, at home, on the front porch, smoking a ciggie, sipping on his can of Coke, looking out at the Aurora. It was the winter epoch, and he had lived a bit now. Times were good, though. His wife, Angela, queen of Paradise was inside with Logos and Memra, chatting around the table, and God was out the back with Wormdog, in the barn complex somewhere, which had grown incredibly over a long period of time, somewhere down on sub-level 700 and something, putting some items into their collections. God collected things, funnily enough. A hobby of his. In his various adventures with Wormdog around the universe, the two constant collectors brought it all home, and stored it further and further downwards in the catacombs of home. Yet, so his heavenly father maintained, it would only ultimately go down so far, for the nether realms of Heaven and Infinity and Eternity and so on could not be interfered with, so God would ultimately expand horizontally. Down in that barn were relics of bygone eras, were God disappeared often, engaged in his happy use of his collected empire, constantly challenging Wormdog over this and that item, at which they competed healthily for bragging rights. The 'Daniel's' were the major competitors in the real world, apart from Moses wife Zipporah, who, apparently, had the choicest items of all. They were all at it, apparently, and bragging rights at the end of the Winter epoch, according to the list of 'Challenges' set by Daniel, were up for grabs. God and Wormdog had taken to the challenge with very esteemable zeal.

Logos presented himself. 'There,' he said pointing. 'You have 10 minutes before you are in deep shit, bro.' That said, he disappeared.

Metatron casually gazed in the distance and, coming forth from the Aurora, quite a display. A large robot, quite tall, about 12 foot, armed with a giant bazooka, soon followed by an army of droids. Quite Star Warsy looking ones.

He heard Logos yell from inside somewhere, 'We'll kick your arse, scumbag. Are you ready for World War II?'

'Fuck,' said Metatron, and scampered for the barn.

Down on sub-level 18, he found his traditional stock of reserves, but knew they couldn't compete. 'Time for heavy bloody duty,' he thought to himself. Going down to sub-level 36, he came into a large room, turned on the lights, and found his treasures. 36 armed tanks, with droid captains, all resting in silent slumber, ready for the day. And the day had arrived.

A speaker came on. 'Greetings, Metatron the Miserable. I have taken Angela captive, and the spoils are great. Coital rights are granted at the end of the day, in terms of war, as she has succumbed to my charms, unless you can gather up that small amount of IQ points, and defeat my challenge. You have 7 hours to claim 'Home', and if you do not do so, then she will be up the duff quicker than you can spit a dick. Ha, ha, haargh.'

'Fuck,' he swore. Desperate times.

'Roger, roger,' said the droid captain, as Brigade 'Hellfire' emerged from the barn. The 36 tanks rolled outwards, followed by his army, and they took formation, lined up on the east side of Home.

Shortly, coming around from the north, Logos' own droid army, with the magnificent beast itself at its head. And then an eery quiet came over the battlefield.

As Metatron looked on, in the head tank, Logos appeared on the porch of home.

'You call that an army?' he said, gazing at his opponent with profound cockiness. 'I think even dorky Callodyn could have had a better go than that.'

'Eat shit scumbag,' replied Metatron, and gave a signal to one of the tanks to take an opening shot. The cannon went off and hit home, near Logos, and wood and brick splintered everywhere, yet softly floated down to the ground, happily defeated. It was not, really, a death war.

Logos looked at the hole in the wall of home and returned his gaze to Metatron. 'You call that a volley. My grandmother's farts are more dangerous.'

'On that we agree,' responded Metatron, and some of his army droids chuckled on that.

Memra appeared, and looked at the hole. 'Pretty pathetic, Metty. I think Logos is certain to score your woman, if that is the best you've got.'

Angela appeared, looked at the hole. 'I'm fucked,' she said sarcastically. 'I think you will be tonight,' said Memra, and Logos crudely grinned his victory at Metatron.

'Fucking little shit,' said Metatron, under his voice. 'I'll teach the bastard. Tanks. Open fire. NO Prisoners.'

And the war began.

Half an hour later, it was desperate straits for Metatron. Logos army had steadily been defeating his own, and chunks of metal were strewn everywher, firey blazes torching the battlefield, Logos on the front porch, behind a makeshift barricade which had been quickly set up, wearing an old fashioned war helmet, gazing at his opponent with binoculars. Metatron was in one of the few surviving tanks, and, finally, the beast itself coming up to battle him, he took out his light-sabre, and engaged in open warfare with Logos' main man. The beast fought hard, but was soon a pile of metallic poo on the ground. Yet, in all the fighting, everyone had now been defeated, apart from his own personal droid and tank, and Logos, with some droids around him, up on the porch of home.

'Do we have any ammo left,' he asked his captain.

'Negative, commander,' responded the droid.

'Is that the best you have got?' asked Logos, poking his head above the barricade. 'I'm sure to get lucky tonight.'

Metatron swore, as he considered the situation. Time for plan 2.

He returned to the barn, just briefly, and returned with his 'Armageddon Remote Control.'

Logos glared at him.

'Prepare to have your butt kicked,' he yelled at Logos.

'Dream on,' was the reply.

Metatron pushed some buttons and, suddenly, emerging from near them, coming up from the ground, Battle Station Armageddon arose. It was a war station, with several cannons, and a nasty looking missile at the back of it.

'Surrender,' yelled Metatron. 'And I will make it easy on you.'

'Bite me,' responded Logos, who scampered inside.

Then, just as suddenly, rising from the centre of home, an opposing Battle station. It was just as big, with 2 missiles, and a nasty looking Logos seated in it.

The shooting began.

Scorch marks ran everywhere, and home was steadily being obliterated, but Metatron's 'Armageddon station' was suffering. Then Logos launched his missile, which missed the station, just, but blew Metatron out of his seat and singed his hair.

'Ha. Suffer,' yelled Logos.

'I'll get you,' yelled Metatron, and, the two as one, launched their final missiles, which both gave direct hits.

When the smoke and dust had settled, they were again all singed, and nothing, apart from the Barn, was left standing, with Logos shielding Memra and Angela behind him, in the little barricade.

Just then God and Wormdog appeared from the barn. The old man looked at the destroyed home for a moment, and turned to look at his sons. His gaze was ironically quite calm.

'Boy's will be boys,' said Wormdog.

'Don't I know it,' said God. But he clicked his fingers, and all the mess started reanimating itself, home forming itself back to new very quickly.

The two warriors came forward.

'I'll surrender her this time,' said Logos, with God looking on. 'Yet it was only a draw, and brawling could be a challenge to settle the matter.'

Wormdog spoke up. 'I guess third time is the charm, huh?'

God turned to Wormdog, and looked at him with a thousand expressions all at once, but ultimately relented and said 'I guess so.'

And so they returned inside to home, and ate their dinners, and Metatron sat ever more closely to Angela, and Logos grinned and grinned and grinned all the while.

The End

Callodyn the Extraordinary

Callodyn sat in the grand chair of 'Grand Champion' in the tournament of 'Toy Wars CXVII'. Toy wars was an ancient battle, held every age, and in this new epoch it was time for the next tournament. It was based on moral principle of ONLY those toys which had been legitimately collected in your human sojour on earth, as an alive human being, with these toys graded on a pointscore card, and a complex large battlefield, were you entered your entire toy collection, with one on one warfare with the opposition, to find the ultimate Toy God. Callodyn was, yet again, still 'Grand Champion', for his lifelong adoration of the child within had, in his human sojourn, resulted in a collection which various toymasters of the human race, to this day, still envied. Yet Ambriel had been studying for millions of years, and was ready for the challenge. It would require cunning and craft, for Callodyn was no mug, and had the advantage on him on points, still the world's number one, which likely would last forever, and Ambriel needed all his messianic glory to combat this Extraordinary Child of Heaven.

'Marble attacks Vader,' said Ambriel.

'Pathetic,' said Callodyn.

'In the testicles,' said Abmriel.

'Ouch,' said Daniel, and winced.

The move was utilized, Vader was momentarily dazed, and this move entered into the check boxes of his limits on special moves. He still had a few of them left.

'Optimus Prime molests Vader... And withdraws after just one attack round,' said Ambriel.

'You gay fag,' said Callodyn, and acknowledged the tactic.

The move was undertaken, and with sore testicles enough, Vader was beign routed, literally, bytt a bent Optimus.

'Barbie rapes Vader...' said Ambriel.

'Dream on,' said Callodyn.

'With full strength Ken holding the currently dazed Vader down.'

'Mmm, not bad,' said Callodyn, considering the cunning use of tactics of low point scoring toys.

As the controller acted out the toy fantasy on the battlefield, the crowd was chuckling quite a bit.

'Yoda cuts off Vader's balls,' said Ambriel, a big smile on his face.

'For fuck's sake, said Callodyn.

With the testicles now legally removed, the controller brought forth the Darth Vader figurine and looked at Callodyn. 'Vader wants to retire,' she said. 'No longer fit for battle.'

'The Dark Side fears no evil,' said Callodyn, grinning.

'He's not up for it. Show some mercy,' said the controller.

'Ahh, the little bugger,' said Callodyn.

'Not any more,' smirked Ambriel, which brought quite a bit of giggling from the crowd.

Mandy sat down next to her child of heaven twin. 'He's lethal this tournament,' said Mandy. 'He's taken out three of your Vader's already, and done so very economically.'

'Don't I know it,' replied Callodyn.

'I thought you were the extraordinary one.'

He turned to her and looked at her softly. 'But babe. Even when I lose, I don't quit. Winners never quit and quitters never win.'

'And what is that supposed to mean?' she asked him, in a soft voice of her own.

'Have some faith in your man,' he said, and returned his focus to the gameboard.

'You have one move left, kemosabe,' said Callodyn.

'Move sacrifice till round 72,' said David.

'Bah, you'll never make it that far.'

'We'll see,'said a confident Rothchild.

Meludiel sat down next to David. 'Your doing well. But you can't possibly beat him, can you? He has a ridiculous amount of points to play with.'

'And an average IQ,' responded David, monitoring the gameboard carefully. 'Strategy can overcome great odds. Callodyn has many weaknesses. Too bloody soft for starters. Can't stomach a real fight.'

Meludiel looked over at Callodyn, chatting with Mandy. 'No, he can't, can he,' she said softly to herself.

And so on went the tournament, and while Ambriel won that day's battle, they met again in the grand final. And while Ambriel felt confident, Callodyn just smiled at him.

The Extraordinary one won the day.

The End

Mercy 2

'A little bit proud? Stuff you,' said Ambriel softly to the theophany of God.

God looked at him, and was sorely desirous of rebuking him, but let it go. 'Callodyn humbled you, son. At Toy Wars. Your pride was quite virile. Quite unpleasant, according to Meludiel. Now, are you going to continue in that fashion? And shall I continue to give Callodyn the blessing? Or will you repent?'

Ambriel stared at him, but finally relented. 'Ok. Sorry.' And he left Home, and disappeared down to a pub in Nadrazon with Garanel, and they drank booze and smoked cigarettes, and he let himself get drunk, and wasted, and, in the morning, waking up with a prostitue Garanel had arranged, he went out on the porch of the expensive hotel, sat down with the Orange Juice he had gotten out of the hospitality fridge, and sat there, his headache starting to feel better, because he was recovering quickly, and stared out at the city.

'Callodyn is also a loving guy. And humble enough,' he thought to himself. 'With a strong confidence. And he is very timid and gentle. And I think that is why God blesses him,' thought Ambriel to himself.

'And he will not transgress on my special spiritual virtues of love, yet will keep his own spirit original, and work to his strengths. So I must work to mine.'

Arranging things with Daniel the Seraphim, they were out on a cold Russian street on some planet somewhere, with Haven Outreach, feeding some poorer souls who had lost their way.

'You've got a good heart for this,' said Daniel to Ambriel. 'I don't normally get this far out, for souls such as these. I usually run things from Centreworld. But this is good of you. To show you still care. Haven really appreciates this of you, David. Your a wonderful guy for showing concern.'

Ambriel smiled, but stayed humble. But he knuckled down, for once, for a long period of service. It was the new epoch, and time to earn his reputation again. And for 45 years, specifically 45, he served on those Russian streets, Daniel in tow, feeding sould, mending hearts, being love.

And when he got back to the Realm of Eternity there was a letter from God waiting for him.

'Dear Child. It takes genuine courage, in a soul so old, to learn its lessons again. I am proud of you, Ambriel my dearest. I am proud of you.'

And Ambriel took that to heart, and went off to find Callodyn, and challenge him to a more joyful and friendly next session of Toy Wars.

The End

Human Touch II

'Caught in a craze, is this just a phase, or will this be around forever?'

'Huh?' asked Callodyn.

'Nothing,' said Melanie. 'Well, no actually. Your brother has fucked off, ok. Told me it was Gloryel forever, and would eventually get back to me, but I think he is only dreaming. He's a faithless pig, Callie.'

'I'm sure he is,' responded Callodyn, dusting off his recent trophy to 'Toy War's'.

'How many girlfriends do you have, Callodyn? Even Meludiel is interested in you these days.'

'Daniel is losing his charm, I think. An old Seraphim goat without a sense of proper refined English humour,' he said, with a toffee nosed accent, which made Melanie laugh.'

'Oh, he still has plenty of charm, the beast. But you are quieter, usually, from what I have seen. More down to earth.'

'The real McCoy in the end, sweetie. The REAL Daniel San.'

'You two look so much alike. Almost like twins at times.'

'People say that,' said Callodyn. 'I don't see it, personally. He has a strong forehead. Quite Cro-Magnon of him, I think.'

Melanie chuckled at that.

'And his penis is quite small, so I have been told.'

Melanie's eyes glanced upwards, and she didn't reply, but smiled.

'And his main problem is not so much physical, but hygienic.'

'Which is?' she asked him.

'He smells bad. He doesn't wash at all, thoroughly. I make sure I clean ALL those nooks and crannies.'

Melanie came over to her current fling, kissed him on the cheek, and said, 'That is why I like you so much. Always so very clean.'

'An old habit I developed in my 30s. Cleaning and washing very thoroughly. Making sure the privates especially are completely clean and not smelling bad. I used to dress very daggilly, ok, but I made sure I never smelt from a certain age. By the way, my full name is Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly, and I have a confirmation name of Tarcisius. Beware Daniel. He often tells people exactly the same things and uses my identification a heck of a lot. There is a lot of distorted information back in our youth which he chronicled to suit himself. Told my tale as him, quite a lot. The older saga stories in the 'Chronicles' reflect this a lot. For starters, he is not Cyril's boy at all. A total lie, as I recall it. He showed up from the Rothchild family, hanging around David Rothchild, but he was just a Daly from up in Queensland, as I seem to recall it. I don't think his real name is even Daniel, anyway.'

'Are you kidding?' asked Melanie.

'The old records combined our id's quite a lot. We got to know each other, as I recall it, later on in my life, and he was a friend of David's. We did get involved with Haven Noahide Fellowship together, and got that started, and he started writing some of the Chronicles also, taking a keen interest in them. I had gotten most of the early work written, and then he jumped in, and used my id quite a lot in telling his stories, and our ids got confused. I think his real name is Chris or Mark or something. Can't remember, now. Just a Daly from Queensland. Or was it South Australia? I can never quite remember. But he is not from our family, and not the real Daniel Daly. That is me.'

'Are you telling me porkies, Callodyn?'

'Ask him how I got my human name Callodyn. I took it in a personal baptism I performed myself into Karaite Noahide faith. Callodyn Daniel Thomas Andrew Tarcisius Daly Dovechild. That is my full, official, Karaite Noahide name through anointing myself with water. So I am really 'Daniel' Daly, and people shouldn't be ultimately confused on that issue.'

'For Christ's sake,' said Melanie, and went off to ring up Daniel.

'Yes, it's true,' said Daniel. 'Daniel is not my real name. That's Callodyn. But my real Seraphim name is still Daniel, so it doesn't matter. Ok sweetie.'

'Bastard,' said Melanie and hung up on him.

Later on, she was sitting next to Callodyn. 'Daniel says your the one who fancied me, initially, but he chased me later on.'

'We were both Spice Girl's fans. I didn't remember who you were. Didn't have my old memories from the realm.'

'Mmm,' said Melanie. 'That has often been the factor. Our human innocence. Our human hearts. Our human touch. The real us. How we have judged these eternal relationships for so long.'

'Daniel loves you,' said Callodyn, finishing off carving the knight in the chess set he was desiging.

'But how do you feel,' she asked, looking at him.'

He looked at her, and she saw a glittering eye, which held a million secret loves in it.

'Don't worry about it,' she said softly, and kissed him, and went off to prepare dinner.

Callodyn put on the Spice Girl's greatest hits that night, and relaxed, and thought on Daniel the Seraphim, and smiled, and smiled.

The End

John: Seer of Visions II

'The dark eye. The dark soul. The devastator of destruction, the Lord of War, James, child of Heaven himself.'

James Castleton looked at his child of heaven brother, John, Seer of Visions, and grinned. 'I am the child of the portents of doom?'

The seer of visions looked upwards, into the vortex of his soul, and returned his hypnotic gaze to his brother.

'Alexander Darvanius I has an agenda. A new agenda, in this second epoch. It is a deep, dark, and mysterious agenda. And his friend, John Bradlock, the two powers which rule the dark side, will oppose all light and goodness to triumph in their dark plans of universal glory. Yet it will be in the 8th epoch, were the culminating works of dark glory, shall challenge, through their chosen one 'The Dread Lord Saruviel', all the power, might and majesty of the Children of Destiny, for the weavings and machinations of the heart of the Grand Creator are mysterious beyond fathoming, and the chosen vessel of his wrath shall overcome all, should they not be responded to and opposed by the forces of the light. For the dark side is strong in Saruviel, and who can say if he shall ever, truly, respond to the call of the light, to the call of home. And, thus, in the secret knowledge of the Holy One upon high, a devastator of destruction shall rise, in the guise of good, suspected of evil by many, yet, ironically, serving the truths of the Holy One upon High, to teach his blessed son Saruviel the ultimate humility he must verily, truly and eternally, know.'

'And who shall this triumph of good over evil be achieved?' asked James castleton to the Seer.

'It is foreseen. Callodyn is the triumphant Sovereign of the 8th epoch, yet Saruviel shall rise up to challenge at the end of days, with his forces of darkness, to rule eternity forever, should they succeed. And it is you who must oppose him, blessed James, for Callodyn is beset with delusions from Samael, who attacks him on all fronts, and the grand play of drama at the heart of creation is not yet fulfilled, for the witch child shall be tempted in the final hour, and Lucifer shall conquer his bride of lust in tempting her to darkness. Her repentance shall be grim indeed. And, nay, it is not just Lucy who will suffer. But all the children of heaven and all the children of destiny, the children of fate, shall go forth to their trials and tribulations, to face the wrath of Darvanius and Bradlock, whose minds, beset with the glories of power and wealth, shall challenge all through their chosen dark lord.'

'Mmm,' said James.

'Take that June Middlesworth as your most trusted ally. For she shall see through dark designs, as she oft has, and together you shall chart out heaven's victory over its desperate opponents.'

'I shall be most valiant,' said the Child of heaven.

'Then you shall succeed,' said the Seer of Visions.

The End

Angels of Hope 8

Daniel sat with Gabriel. 'It is time for us to return to the Second Plane of Heaven,' said Daniel.

'It's a long voyage up,' said Gabriel. 'Heaven is trillions of miles above home. If we really must travel by ship, our fastest cruisers will still take several decades to get there.'

'Our homes sit dormant. Heaven misses its ruling hierarchy.'

'Yet, in epoch 3 we must rise again?' Gabriel asked him.

'If you triumph over Ambriel, the Seer of Visions suggests you might, then that is your ultimate decision, Gabriel. Yet Spring in the Eternal Realm of Glory sounds ideal to me. And Raphael won't mind his older brother's authority over him, I am sure. The Universal Angel has always been humble when it comes to authority. And your universal catholic faith suits his requirements from all his remarks on the matter.'

'A spiritual soul like Raphael tries to get along,' said Gabriel. 'Yet will Ambriel choose the realm of Glory, should he prevail? that would ruin your sevenfold ambitions. Why not let things be? Let people choose their destinies.'

'All in good time on such wisdom, brother. For now, anyway, The second plane is our destination. I will let you argue with Ambriel on our future thereafter.'

'As you wish,' responded Gabriel, and left the matter alone.

Later that day Daniel was sitting with Gloryel. 'Will you be my consort for this Epoch?'

'Yet you will return to Melanie in the third,' she responded, not taking her eyes off the portrait of Saruviel she was painting.

'Have you considered fidelity? To your twin?' queried Saruviel, sitting on a couch, posing for Gloryel's keen eye.

Daniel looked at his older brother. 'Much has been said on such issues. Ariel remains ever a part of my heart.'

Saruviel shrugged.

'Yes, I will consent,' said Gloryel. 'It is a long eternity, and this new season has renewed my interest in things of the 'Long and well lived life.'

Daniel nodded, satisfied. 'You are, happy?' he queried of her.

'Glorious,' she responded, smiling beautifully at him.

Daniel smiled softly at her. 'Then all is well.'

The End

Azrael and Cosadriel

And so the children of destiny, the children of fate, in accordance with the divine mandate of Daniel San, vacated their premises in eternity and infinity and so on and, hiring cruisers from 'Universal Space', they travelled upwards, many years of travel, arriving in the second plane of the heavenlies, were they had lived in their second phase of life after the first great rest, reclaimed the authority of Joniquay and divine rulership, taking over from the Government which had been in place and was serving in Heaven. Greetings of old family members were made, happiness was granted by God to their hearts for this relocation, and life, as they so it, got back to normal.

Azrael, wanting to start a new business, bought a pub. And then started a chain of a few hundred of them.

And then, one fine afternoon, in downtown Joniquay itself, Azrael was in his pub, as bartender, polishing his glasses, when Cosadriel wandered in through the doors.

The 15th Seraphim male angel of eternity looked around the bar. Traditional scots garb was all over the place, with bagpipes and kilts and scottish patterns everywhere, and Billy Connoly's humour playing on the speakers.

Cosadriel came up to Azrael and looked at him smartly. Billy smiled at him, and continued polishing his glasses.

'So,' said Cosadriel.

'Aye,' responded Azrael.

'You call this a pub then?' said Cosadriel.

Azrael glared at him for many moments, then took another glass and started polishing it. Cosadriel grinned, and finally sat down on a pub stool.

'How about a beer, then,' he said to the bartender.

Azrael looked at him, then took a clean glass, filled it to the brim with beer, and passed it to his older brother.

Cosadriel looked at him, then looked at the glass of beer, and took a sip.

He drank it, and licked his lips somewhat, then put the beer down on the bar.

Then he looked at Azrael and said, 'You call that a beer then?'

Azrael just shook his head, with one of those looks, and continued polishing his beer glasses.

A little later on that evening, when the pub was starting to fill up, and the mood was becoming jovial, in through the bar doors came Daniel and Ariel.

He looked around for a while, and turned to Ariel. 'They call this a pub?' Ariel just smiled. Then Daniel and Ariel sat down at the bar, next to Cosadriel, and ordered some grog.

The mood was becoming happy around 9 O'Clock, and the 'Red Hot Chilli Pipers' were going mad onstage, and everyone was feeling good.

Cosadriel and Daniel had passed more than just one remark on the quality of Azrael's pub, who was still polishing his beer glasses, and just smiled at them, taking it all on the chin.

And then Ambriel and Meludiel came in.

As Azrael, Cosadriel, Daniel & Ariel watched, Ambriel looked all around the place, and, smiling, turned to Meludiel. 'This looks like a really good pub,' said the smiling and innocent little lamb of God. Meludiel nodded in agreement.

As they sat down next to Daniel and Ariel, Cosadriel finally found the guts to look at Azrael after Ambriel's comments.

Then, finally, he said, 'I mean, you call that a compliment.'

Azrael stared at him for a solid minute then, finally, smiled, took up yet another beer glass, and, polishing away, a good time was had by all that night. A good old fashioned time.

The End

Gabriel 9

Gabriel was looking through Daniel and Callodyn's joint resumes of accomplishments. It was just a brief random list of some of the things they had done together. It read:

* Formed the 7DF

* Accumulated the world's largest collections of: Comics, Coins, Stamps, DVDs, CD, Records, Magazines, Books, Video Games, Television Sets, Computers, Radios, Smithy collections, Thimble Collections, Postcard Collections, Trading Cards, Video Cassettes, Tape Cassettes, Posters, Maps, Encyclopaedias, Dictionaries, Cigarette Cards, Stereo Equipment, Beta Video Cassettes, VHS Video Cassettes, Blu Ray Discs, Noahide felting designs, Noahide artwork in general, Aston Martin Cars, Holden Astra cars, Commodore 64 Computers and Games, Sega Megadrive cartridges, Toy cars, Star Wars memorabilia, Toys, Dolls, Barbie Dolls, Bratz dolls, Australian $200 and 5cent piece coins, British Half Crown Coins, Housing Units in established cities, 5 bedroom homes in established villages, towns and cities, Fantasy and Sci Fi hardback collections & various other items

* Been involved with the studying of degrees and diplomas and certificates in: Mathematics, English Literature, Dictionary Studies, Etymology, Science, Physics, Chemistry, Biology, Genetics, Medicine, Astronomy, Archaeology, Psychiatry, Psychology, Celtic Studies, Plumbing, Carpentry, Information Technology, Welding, Marine Studies, Antarctica studies, Geography, Primary school teaching, Architecture, Classical Era Music, Romantic Era Music, 1960s Pop Music, 1970s Pop Music, 1980s Pop Music, 1990s Pop Music, 2000s Pop Music, 2010s Pop Music, Rugby League Studies, Rugby Union Studies, Cricket Studies, English Cricket Studies, Ashes Cricket Studies, Canterbury-Bankstown Rugby League Studies, AFL Studies, Hull City Tiger Studies, International Soccer Studies, and various other related areas of studies as their major concentrations, although it was noted on the resume that they had pretty much studied everything as it were, though the listed studies were the primary areas of concentration for the most part, and biblical and religious studies was noted at the end, with the sarcastic comment 'And a bit of bible study'.

* The design and programming of the 'Eternity Quest' series of video games

* Champions in sport, primarily, in various indoor cricket competitions as their field of sporting specialization, yet many achievements in every major field of sporting endeavour

* A whole host of 'Chess' champions awards

* Creation of various 'Noahide Evangelism' degree courses in various Noahide Institutes

* Establishment of Channel One for the ROE and ROI for Television and Radio broadcasting

* Establisment of the 'Ultra League' Rugby League competition

* Establisment of 'Suburb' and 'Street' and 'House' of Origin Rugby League Competitions

* Establishment of the 'Universal Solar Power for Housing' Association, which resulted in a strong incentive scheme to have solar power in your abode to lower costs

* Establishment of the 'Age-Based Incremental Eternya Blessing Scheme', which afforded people the rights on Eternya products with increase in age and responsibility according to legal precept of Torah

* Establishment of the Universally accepted 'New Knowledge Ministries', which had found a home in every religious denomination, based on genuine and loving Inter-Fellowship and Ecumenical Priorities, an even better success than 7DF

* A Fair degree of wealth, prosperity and offspring,

which was the final entry on the list.

Later on Daniel confirmed with Gabriel it was a list of only some of the major achievements. Gabriel was proud of his younger brothers for a while, and toasted Daniel and Callodyn in a quiet party with Aquariel, Michael, Elenniel, Ambriel and Meludiel.

'They didn't even list the 'Chronicles', said Gabriel.

Michael nodded on that point. A good sense of humility from his beloved brothers.

David spoke up. 'They have the most DC action figures, but I have the most Superman and Batman action figures. I also crucify them on Australian 10cent and $1 coins, and Canberra Raiders Rugby League Trading cards. Our Superman and Batman Comic collections rival each other, and it is closely contested. I have a lot more belts than them, a lot more DC T-Shirts, and more T-Shirts in general. We are very close on Track-pants, but I have oodles more Jeans. They have more 'Rings' but they hardly collect any Diamond Rings at all, and I am way ahead on them. But they have a fuckload of Emerald rings.'

'David,' nudged Meludiel, rebuking him for his swear word.

'Sorry, sis,' he replied.

'Anything else?' Michael asked him.

'Motorbikes. I have trillions of them, literally, and they don't really compete on that. Skateboards and surfing boards. They don't get involved with that much. They have more rollerblades, but I have more rollerskates. The worlds largest collection, in fact. I am the worlds largest owner of clocks and watches by a humungous way, and they only have rudimentary collections on such things. I have more pool and billiards tables. By a long way. More coca cola machines as well, and they like to collect those occasionally.'

'Stop bragging,' said Meludiel, but she was smiling anyway.

'Well, I have the worlds largest collection of Torah Scrolls,' said Michael.

'And I have the worlds largest collection of Tanakh's,' said Gabriel.

'I have the worlds largest pornography collection,' said Aquriel, and the group laughed at that. 'Seriously,' she said.

'I have a lot of artwork in general,' said Elenniel, and they all agreed on that.

Then they looked at Meludiel.

'Anything?' asked David.

'Songbooks,' she said. 'More than anyone.

David nodded, hugged his sister, and that night, as the night wore on, they sang songs, drank healthily, and a happy spirit rested on the gathering, the brags complete for the time being.

The End

Deborah the Dinosaur II

Well, word had gotten around to the children of Heaven, and Deborah had asked God, through email, to come down to heaven and share with her the official world leaders on collections of various items. Time for a brag, Deborah had felt.

God was sitting with her. 'To be truly humble, I will begin with myself, so that others may have the glory of what is to come in our conversation. But I officially have the worlds largest collection of Grandfather clocks, just to put little Amby Wamby in his place. Not quite as many clocks all up, but more grandfathers. I, officially, have more board games than humanity. Angelicdom is a challenge, but more than humanity anyway. I have the most playing cards. And the worlds largest mansion, in the barn complex, beneath home. There are other records, but I will leave it at that. Now, Jesus the Cherubim has the most dice and the most USB drives and SD disks and New Testaments, just edging Yomiel, and Callodyn and Daniel concentrate on them quite a bit. Melanie has the most rubiks cubes, having been inspired by Daniel once. I have the most Australian 50cent pieces, having entered into that competition between David and the Daly's. But Callodyn has more of the 'Jubilee' coin from 1977, which he particulalry favoured, and I don't have the heart to bid on them very much because they mean so much to him. I have the most Madonna CDs and Records, which annoys Daniel, but I have taken him on that. Raphael has the most 'Beyonce' CDs, naturally, and Uriel has more Soccer balls than anyone. Raguel has more soccer clothing than anyone else, and Nimorel has more 'Jeeps' than anyone. Karel has more 'Violins' than anyone, and Brindabel has the most didgeri doos and the most Cigarette cases, because she smokes a tonne, and concentrates on collecting them. Mariah Carey has the largest 'Butterfly' collection, of which she is tremendously proud, and is the worlds foremost expert on Lepidopteria. I discuss things with her from time to time on Butterfly psychology, and she is pleasing in the degree of expertise she has achieved. A very good girl concentrating so hard on her field. Noah has the most 'Rainbow' records from the band, which also annoys Daniel very much, because he particularly likes that band. Now, Saruviel has the world's largest collection of writing pens and quills as well as envelopes and writing pads. Krystabel has the world's largest Jewellery collection. Of course, perhaps the true champion is Zipporah, who has the worlds largest collection of Antiques, and the second largest collection of Artwork to myself. Perhaps she is the most valuable, but Callodyn has the Cherubim title of 'The Accumulator' which seems to rival the 'Collector' title of Zipporah in many ways. You see, Zipporah takes pride in her collection, whereas Callodyn and Daniel simply have accumulated the most stuff of general everyday value. Callodyn really is extraordinary.' Cyril Daly has the most transistors, Albert Einstein has more copies of Asimov's 'Foundation' book than anyone, and Prince William has more 'Castles' than anyone else. King Henry VIII has the most Swords and Shields, but King Richard has more suits of Armour. Queen Cleopatra has more 'Ankh's' than even Aphrayel of Heaven, and Abraham has more 'Binoculars' than anyone. Isaac has the most 'Telescopes' and Jacob has the most 'Microscopes,' Einstein second on that list. Those three have more Nobel prizes in Research Science than anyone, which is my Israelite son's specialty. Joseph has more 'Coloured Coats' than anyone, even more than Nary Ly, who is the Asian specialist. Judah has more 'Violas' and more 'Harpsichords' than even the Mozarts, and Reuben has the worlds greatest collection of Fish Tanks. Beethoven has the most pianos and Mendelssohn has the most flutes, with Mozart second again. David Bryan Rashbaum of Bon Jovi fame has the most electronic Keyboards, and Jon Bon Jovi himself has the worlds largest collection of Harmonicas. Lars Uhrlich from Metallica has more drumming equipment than anyone, with Rick Allen from Def Leppard second on that list, and Tico Torres from Bon Jovi third. Eddie Van Halen has more electric guitars, and Steve Harris from Iron Maiden has more Bass guitars than anyone. Bon Scott from AC DC has more 'Mikes' than anyone, and the Young Brothers from AC DC have more 'Amplifier' units than anyone else. Mr Sony has the worlds largest collection of portable CD players, which is usually classified as a non-stereo item, because I think he might just have more items than the Daly's Stereo items on that item, if that is the case. He also has the most portable Tape Players. Antichous Epiphanes IV has the most copies of the 'Apocrypha' than anyone else, in his repentance, and Adolph Hitler has more copies of Daniel commentaries than even Daniel the Prophet or the Daly's. Tania Doko from Bachelor Girl has more mobile phones and purses and handbags and chapsticks and nail clippers and hankies and sunglasses and address books and lipsticks than anyone at all, and Taylor Swift has the most dresses and skirts, while Mary Daly has the most frocks and crime novels. Mary edges Daniel and Callodyn's collection of Crime novels just, and it is closely contested. Barack Obama has the most ties, while Saruviel has the most suits. The honours on Antiques and Collectables magazines are shared by the Daly's, Tim Wonnacott and Zipporah. Very closely contested. Now Michael has the worlds foremost collectin of Torah Scrolls, as you know, and also the worlds largest collection of Torah Commentaries. He also has more cricket bats than anyone else, and Gabriel has more cricket balls than anyone else. The two of them share the worlds largest 'Polished' Valuable Rocks and Stones' collections, and more gems and gold than anyone else by a long way. Heidi Fleiss has the largest general 'Rock' collection, and she is a favourite of mine for discussing these things. Matthew Daly, of all people, is also a rock specialist, like Paul Saberton, and Matthew is very keen on Heidi's collection, but don't tell anyone I said that. Now Mika has more soap bars than anyone, as well as more shampoo and conditioner bottles. Logos and Metatron have a humungous collection of war items, and I fear World War VIII at the end of days between them could be something quite spectacular to behold. Churchill has the worlds largest collection of 'Spitfire' planes, but Hitler has the 'Hurricane Hawker' in droves, to annoy him as much as possible. King David collects Messerschmitz to teach him a lesson. And the list just goes on and on and on. The Dalys have more 'Chronicles' books, naturally, but they won't release me the details on copies of 'Morning Stars', as I would have the worlds largest collection otherwise. Harold Abraham's has more 100 metre Gold medals than anyone, through winning them, and Eric Liddell has more 200 & 400 Metre Gold medals than anyone. Those chariots of fire have never stopped challenging the impossible. Rob DeCastella, though, has more Marathon Gold through his efforts than anyone else. Roger Federer has more Wimbledon trophies than anyone, but John McEnroe has more Wimbledon doubles trophies than anyone. Andy Murray, though, has more Olympics Tennis Gold medals, which is his area of specialty. Bjorn Borg has the most tennis trophies, with Pete Sampras at second. Tiger Woods has more golf trophies than anyone, and Peter Fletcher is still competing with Michael Jordan for the most MVP player titles. Jordan is still in the lead, but the Aussie is the only one who constantly challenges. He might catch him eventually. Now, the worlds most Platinum record awards belongs to, surprise surprise, Taylor Swift, for her album 'Speak Now.'

'That's interesting,' said Deborah. 'I knew it was closely contested. How is she doing it?'

'Critically it is a very close contest, but the album keeps on selling very, very well. Thriller by Michael Jackson had the lead for a long time, but faded away eventually, and Speak Now got to the top. It will probably end up on the top.'

'Why is that?' Deborah asked.

God looked at her, and thought, maybe he should answer, but left it at that. 'Just because,' he finally said.

'Oh,' said Deborah.

'And what do I have the largest collection of?' asked Deborah, ready for God's compliment.

'Dinosaur figurines,' responded God. 'A fairly substantial collection, as well, which is not bad compared to Daniel and Callodyn's overall Smithy collection. And a smidgeon more dinosaur toys than them, also.'

Deborah smiled, and God patted her on the arm, as they ate their tim tams, and drank their chocolate milk, and had a very good time.

The End

Mandy the Musician

'So. Are you going to collect something?' Callodyn asked Mandy.

'Why would I do that. I have what I need.'

'That wasn't the point. Its based on gentle and humorous bragging rights. People like to boast in the end.'

'Very funny,' said Mandy. 'Besides, I probably have more copies of 'Essential' than the human race anyway.'

'Quite possibly,' said Callodyn, recalling the epic purchases of the album. 'But, seriously. It is a way to spend your time and gives you something to spend your cash on.'

'Well. Suggest something,' she said.

'I don't know. Many fields are competed in quite heavily. So many of the classical collectable items are well entrenched in certain collections. But its better late than never,' he said smiling.

'Mmm. Maybe,' she said. 'Let me think about it. I'll let you know after dinner.'

They played Monopoly that afternoon, and when she was busily cooking the pasta and preparing the bolognese, inspiration came over her. Umbrellas. Just because, for no particular reason, simply because it would do. She would collect Umbrellas.

'I will collect Umbrellas,' she said to Callodyn as they ate their pasta.

'Can I stand under your Umbrella?' he asked her.

She went to the cupboard, brought out an Umbrella, and hoisted it above the table and, as they sat their, eating their meal, Daniel smiled at his Heavenly twin as she ate her meal, and looked up at an angle, seemingly considering her new endeavour.

'I have a hell of a collection,' he said to her. 'Of Umbrellas. Its something I also collect. Slowly, mind you. I could give you a few.'

'Where do you store all these items?'

'Oh, here and there. Houses. Warehouses. Units. Archival storage places. All over the universe is my collection of things. Same with Daniel's. We keep a checklist, though. The items are registered with various official registries. We keep it all above board.'

'Mmm. I do have a lot of spare finances,' she thought out loud. 'I have never really bothered to do anything like that. But I will collect umbrellas, just to please you.'

He smiled, and took a bite of his meal. 'You might end up at number one. You never know.'

She nodded.

Later on, she was on the internet, and looking at a rare African Umbrella on eBay, she decided she may as well, and hit the 'Purchase' button, beginning what would become, in time, indeed the worlds premiere and most valuable collection of, of all things, umbrellas.

The End

Angels of Hope 9

Gloryel was at home in Joniquay with Daniel, the two of them having agreed to spend the epoch together for the most part. Mikey Robinson was in the other room, playing on Daniel's Gauntlet II arcade machine, and the two of them were sitting on the couch, 'Schizophonic' playing on the house speakers softly, on repeat. Geri was reading an issue of 'OK' from ancient days, which was in Daniel's collection of Magazines kept around the house, and Daniel was playing with a 5 by 5 grid Rubik's cube. She looked at him, puzzled that he still hadn't solved the thing after so long.

'You must be thick,' she said. 'You still can't solve it.'

'I have now mastered the 3 by 3. It took me forever, and Melanie always said I was stupid also. But I figured it out eventually. I don't cheat, ok. I just play with it naturally and let my instincts go slowly in how I work it out. I don't write down notes or take mental ideas on how I can solve it. I just play with it and learn slowly. I am not trying to rush at these things, ok.'

'Fair enough,' said the Spice girl. 'But why? You will never compete on some of the more technical competitions if you only pursue things naturally.'

He put down the cube and turned to her. 'That is not what I am about. Ok. Competing just for the sake of it. I only follow the natural order. It is what my religion is based upon.'

She looked at him, and put down her magazine. 'Explain that to me. That idea.'

He put down his cube, stood up and went to the bookcase and took down a bottle of schnappz. Pouring himself a drink he looked at her. 'Its not about pride. Its not about showing off. Its about simply being yourself. Not even trying to do something if you don't really want to do it. Like trying to earn an education in something before you are really ready to do it. The only reason, in the end, I took the challenge also was to show you I cared and could respond on such things. I felt you needed to have some pride in me, but, in the, I don't like competitions. I have a lot of achievements in life in various things, and I like to compete at Indoor Cricket, but I only play my natural game. I never really anymore try to grind in and push at things like that. I have gotten over it. Just myself. Just me. That is all I want to be. I only do what I do because I enjoy doing it. Being excellent at something is a priority for me, but only if I achieve it naturally and have a genuine desire to do so. Only if it means something to me to practice at it to improve, because I really like the endeavour. It is only about being my natural self, the human being God made me to be. To show my talents naturally, rather than trying to push my body to limits which, in my honest opinion, only warp it away from its natural design. I don't really care about pushing the limits, as people say. It only builds stress in the end.'

He finished speaking, put his schnapps away, and went to the kitchen, returning with some orange juice and ice. He sat down next to her, flicked on the television, and got lost in the program. All the time she was looking at him.

'It wears you out in the end, huh? Improving yourself.'

'I would rather grow at a natural rate. Everything is working in harmony with God's design then. Not trying to get to a place which is not the natural me. Just me. Just being myself. Just following the natural design of my heart and mind.'

'Ok. Fair enough. So why pray? Why not just act in accordance with things the way they are?'

'Because my natural self asks for God's help. My natural self has normal desires for things to be accomplished in life, and for people to find peace, and for me to have a natural amount of success. But I only do it at a steady pace, and I don't push myself. I am only based on my natural inspiration.'

'I see,' she said. 'Then perhaps some people are more naturally competitive than others.'

'I guess so,' responded Daniel.

'And, of course, they are the ones who usually succeed in life,' she responded. She looked at him for a reply, but he said nothing.

Later that day, when he was back in the room, he said very quietly, 'Initially', and left the room before she could respond.

The End

Ariel and the Wolf II

King David was an an Israelite forest, hunting wolves. 'The Wolf Is Near', a spirit whispered to him. 'Watch Out For The Wolf.' David took out his crossbow, and smiled. They were back. The whisperers.

'Show yourself. Angels of Doom,' he spoke strongly.

'The Wolf, DAVID. Beware The Wolf. He is a cunning wolf. A crafty wolf. He haunts souls who need strength, David. To face obstacles and challenges of great power. You must beware the wolf, David. Beware the wolf.'

David aimed his crossbow at a tree branch, and released it. The bolt shone threw the air, and hit the branch.

'What, should we fear thee King of Israel?'

'My aim shall be for your souls, next time whisperers.'

And the branch fell from the tree, the arrow having perfectly pierced its centre, dislodging it to the ground.

'He thinks himself a man of valour. Shall the wolf agree? I think not.'

Ariel rode into the clearing, and dismounted and stood next to King David. 'Ha. They are back. And you thought your prayers of might had vanquished them.'

'Shut up Ariel.'

'Daniel was right. Your spiritual faith is of no great power anymore. God treats you alike us, schmavid. You are only a mere Cherubim, in the end. Our Seraphic strength has finally overcome your Cherubim ambitions.'

'Yet a child of heaven can grow stronger still,' said David in a fuller of majesty.'

'I do KNOW dear brother,' said the Lioness of heaven.

David nodded. 'Fair enough, kind sister.'

He reclaimed his arrow, put it in his quiver, and reloaded a fresh bolt into the Crossbow.

'Who is this Wolf?'

'Oh. They speak of the wolf,' said Ariel hesitantly, looking around, suddenly frightened.

'What is the matter?' asked David, looking at his sister.

'I don't like the wolf.'

'They spoke of others. That the wolf had hunted. Have ye been its prey.'

She nodded, and regained her mount. As they travelled further along the trail, they came to the wishing well. They dismounted, and David took a shekel and threw it in, silently making a glory wish.

And then the wolf appeared.

It snarled at David, who took out his dagger, and stood between himself and Ariel.

The wolf growled at him, and lunged, and despite David's adroit weaponry mastery, it barrelled him onto the ground, bit at the dagger and removed it from David's grasp, and spat it away. And then it growled savagely into his face.

'Father,' said Ariel. 'David is a kindhearted king. Why this anger?'

The wolf continued growling into David's face, and looked up at Ariel. And then it returned its gaze once more to David, snarled again, and then, happilly, trotted off to Ariel, sat at her feet, licked her toes, and sat there, seemingly defending its glory.

David got to his feet, dusted himself off, and looked at the pair of them. 'It likes you.'

'God loves everyone,' said Ariel nervously, and bent down and stroked the wolf.

'God?'

'It is father. His theophany. He does this - occasionally.'

David looked at God. 'Father? What is the problem? Why do you attack me so?'

'And who is Daniel?' the wolf spoke at him. 'And who is his glory?'

David looked at the Wolf and then looked at Ariel. And the last few days of casual glances came back to him, and he felt a tinge of guilt, and nodded.

'Sorry, God,' he said. And the wolf snarled once more, and then came over, licked David on his hand, and bounded away.

David looked at Ariel. 'Forgive me, sister.' She smiled at him and nodded, and as they remounted, riding back to the castle, David gave a silent nod to his heavenly father and reminded himself of an ancient biblical tale and that, in the end, crossing someone like Daniel the Seraphim, despite the friendly and harmless demeanour he maintained, might not be worth it in the end. And thinking on the Wolf, and the snarling fangs, and the honour his God required of a King of Israel, he repented somewhat, and rode on, feeling a little better, feeling a little more decent once more.

And that night, reading through a familiar biblical passage, he heard a wolf howl in the distance, and he nodded again, closed his bible, and got to bed, dreaming of wolves and maidens, and a big fat dragon who was protecting Ariel and said to him in a timid and protective yet loving voice, 'She's mine, you bugger.'

And the following morning he kissed Ariel on the cheek, said he was needed in Jerusalem, and made due haste out of the district, perhaps never to return again. Perhaps.

The End

Metatron's Gambit II

Metatron sat with Angela, playing a game of Risk. She looked up at him. 'Tell you what, if I win, you vacate this place, and come and live in Paradise with me for the Epoch. How about it?'

'What if I win?' he said.

'Then I live in Home for the entire time.'

'Ok.'

The game proceded, and Angela's Yellow army steadily held onto North America, with Metatron constantly fighting to hold Asia, as she usually attacked there to deny him his points bonus. And then he looked at the still very massive neutral army holding the Western Australian territory, and decided to take a fearful gambit. His fortifications and strongholds were strong enough so, beginning of next turn, he allocated his 4 soldiers to the Eastern Australia territory. And then, next turn, he did it again, attacked the west, and conquered it. Angela had pushed into Asia somewhat, and time was ticking because he held south America and Africa, with Europe divided, but she was gaining ground in Asia. Yet, he took his stronghold in Indonesia, and fortified. And for 4 rounds he let her conquer most of Asia, simply fortifying in Indonesia. And then it was too strong, and he attacked northwards, and she looked at him.

'You know I can't win,' she said. 'The result is inevitable now.'

'Somewhat,' he said, acknowledging the state of the game.

She stood, went to the doorway, smiled at him one last time, and was gone.

4 weeks later, though, a tribe of servants started fussing around the front of home, and when God, Logos, Memra and finally Metatron went out to see what all the fuss was, there was Angela, a thousand pieces of luggage, literally, done up like a Queen, ready for her new abode.

'And where is all that going to fit?' God asked her.

'You sort it out,' she said, as she brushed past him, into home, with a perplexed God Almighty looking at his son with a 'WTF?' look on his face.

And Metatron didn't here the end of it for weeks.

The End

Angels of Hope 10

'You see,' continued Daniel,' we had been used to the idea of an age lasting only so long, that the original Cherubim 'Epoch', which was 700,000 days to start with, got so used to be being called an age by everyone, and as the Cherubim epochs came and went, everyone calling them an age, we changed the official original designations for the Cherubim 'Age', to the Epoch itself instead. And thus, when Judayliel finished her overseerswomanship at the final 700,000th age of the Cherubim, the whole thing didn't become the Age of the Cherubim as originally planned, but the 'Epoch'. And then God appointed me as ruler of the second Epoch, which technically has the Second Seraphim age to start with. He has decided to not bother with any Ketravim dating ages, and to go on with the Seraphim-Cherubim Epochs forever. Of course, the Arc of one million years replaced the original time for a cycle of ages, or two ages long ago, and now the entire Epoch lasts 700,070 million years, the latter overseers finally merging their female twin into their joint time together, some doing less time ultimately to work out exactly in the end. It took a long time and many discussions before it was all worked out, a trial in progress to start with. But now an Epoch is well defined as exactly 700,070 million years. And it is now twin share for the overseersmanship position.'

'Right,'said Jolene Robinson, Mikey Robinson's 16 year old teenage girl. 'So the Ketravim never got the glory.'

'Well, eon't tell anyone, but God whispered there might be 700,070 epochs for our rulership, then the Ketravim may possibly be addressed. Yet it ends with the Valandriphim, as they are also called, for 12 is summation. And then it finally bactracks to Metaron at the beginning of a new dating cycle, which will be a brand new start. Everything will be reorganised then to the permanent system, whatever it will be. But, apparently, the expansion principle comes into play then anyway, which probably only means individual disc overseermanship.'

'What is that?' asked Jolene.

'Your disc expands according to population growth and, ironically, prayer of the overseers. But only upwards. The more hours you put in, the greater the reward. And that is were the current Document of my epoch becomes a significant part of an unfolding plan, as spiritual blessings and glory is based on rewards achieved so far and works. The more you put in the more you get out, and God has promised very rich blessings for 'goers'.

'What about someone like me?' she asked.

'Well, at the completion of the final Cherubim-Seraphim Epoch Disc citizenship is complete for all time. ALL humanity and all angelicdom have a ROE disc to choose. Don't get me wrong, you never give up any planetary or ROI or other realm living rights, but the ROE playground of competition, were ALL your universal goods may be stored that you have acquired, is the centrepiece in the grand contest.'

'Why?' asked Jolene.

'Ultimately, just something to do, but God makes it worthwhile.'

'Very funny,' said Jolene.

And Daniel smiled.

'Tell me about the life cycles,' said Jolene. 'How it all works according to your original life on earth.'

'This applies to us and our seed in the heavenlies, and to the angels as well till the year 2012 CE in the human calendar. That was fussed about by the Egyptians and the Mayans, and there things happening back there prior to the main Judgement Day which came later on. What it established, primarily, were rights and routines in the form of cycles. The routines are somewhat binding, and there are legal aspects which occasionally have to be met for legal institutions still functioning in the heavenlies today. On New Terra and throughout the human planetary bodies there are heavenly equivalents of earthly companies and institutions and they have a right to require your presence for work and responsibilities within your natural heavenly equivalent of your life cycle. We all had to do this initially, until God later relaxed the requirements. But there are still legal obligations of all of us to meet certain work quota requirements over every million years, but it is not very much. Usually just a one off mirror of our time on earth. Yet these obligations carry onwards into our heavenly seed in the planetary realms, which are the 'Earth' equivalents, and our seed have the rights and responsibilities to work in our legal firms and companies and institutions, all established as of the 2012 date. It is how eternity has been established. Further, we have marital rights and sexual rights and friendship rights, as established, to go on forever as well, although they are now minimal, just down to the one repeat each Arc or a million years, and nobody really insists on them terribly much, except Ambriel a lot who really says we neeed to keep contact with our old friends and our old flames, because that is important for the sake of unity, and while I agree with him in spirit, I feel we have enough unity anyway. But, as a case in point, there are old prostitutes who I have a legal right to have sex with if needs be, simply because they granted me sex on earth. And they have a right to expect it from me. There are also things like friendship rights, acquaintanceship rights and contact rights, which still legally apply if someone wants to catch up with you sometime during an Arc. And you have to do it as well. Its not really a problem sweetie, because as we get older we grow in grace and love and in fact enjoy such things, but it does ironically carry the weight of law. Now other rights include asset and ownership rights, and they were complete as of your sojourn by 2012 for you and your offspring. Everything you had ever owned or watched on TV if applicable or seen at a drama or listened to as music, determined your artist rights and show rights for the things you have access to in eternity for you and your offspring. For example, Abraham has access to all the relevant culture he was involved with in his own era and the natural extent of that era's cultural product to a reasonable finishing point. Just more relevant product from that era's culture was available to him. They were granted access to appliances of neutral value from latter eras which could prove useful to them and not affect their cultural spirituality, which was of prime importance with God. So they have latter day Television sets and CD players and Microwaves and all sorts of latter appliances, yet only cultural material of relevance to their era is permitted. The Chronicles of the Children of Destiny are a minor exception, which are a record of history in some ways. And latter offspring have always been judged by this. Having said that, God is somewhat lenient on the influence of food, as that can cross cultures without too much impact on spirituality for the most part. Yet, when all is said and done, Abraham and Noah and the other forefathers interact with our society somewhat, but their cultural material which they enjoy is totally different to yours and mine. We can interact together socially, which has always been allowed, but believe me you have to always be on your best formal behaviour, and cultural dissertations are greatly frowned upon in discussions, and they may never watch our television or listen to our music, and usually vice versa, unless it was some sort of thing which had been preserved in our culture from older days. Mozart, for example. Our culture still had Mozart music as very common. And,of course, any old books we had or other things which had survived were permitted. You got a rights card when you got to heaven. Its just like an eftpos or debit or credit card. Sit down at any library and swipe it and you could spend years, practically, learning the extent of your rights.'

'And that is the law, is it?' asked Jolene, when she saw Daniel finishing up.

'For the most part, sweetie. The purity of chronological culture doctrine, as it is called, is a fundamental part of Noahide Torah studies. I have written many articles on it over the years.'

'Swell,' said Jolene. 'Anyway, Sex rules. The world has strict sex rules here in the second heaven. Why?'

'You can blame Gabriel for that,' said Daniel. 'The Second Heaven has always been a little stricter on sex than elsewhere in the universe. But its probably a good thing in the end. Too much sex will kill you - literally. I was quite liberal on my sexual attitudes in younger years, and perhaps tolerated behaviours in myself which I would no longer be so quick or frank to admit. At least not in public. But Gabriel has always been conservative on sexual politics, for it is the heart of a nation, its modesty, and Gabriel in his rebirth was always stricter on that code of behaviour than Michael had been. For example, the rules forbidding Adultery and certain codes of Incest are still illegal here in the second heaven, and divorces are required by way of law if you have an interest in someone else. Bestiality is highly illegal, but homosexuality was unable to be completely legislated against, in the end. It is sort of were the balance lasted in Gabriel's theology. He tolerated the poofters and the faggots, to put it bluntly - forgive me if those terms offend you - but he allowed them to practice these sexualities in private, as long is it was restricted in the mainstream in public behaviour. Not out and out Sodomite behaviours, in other words. Fornication remains legal, and is not even frowned upon really, but some parents encourage abstinence till marriage. In the end this world is quite similar, funnily enough, to my first experiences as a human in my youth on earth, when society was gradually becoming more liberal each decade. It was a very tumultuous sexual revolution in those days. Of course, down in the realm of eternity, in the central discs there are strict sexual codes, even stricter than here in the first 29 central discs, but as you go outwards more and more becomes permissible, until bestiality becomes a frowning offense and nothing more.'

'Jesus Christ,' smirked Jolene.

'Exactly,' said Daniel.

Jolene lit up a cigarette, which Daniel really didn't think she should be smoking, but didn't object.

'So tell me,' said Miss Robinson. 'In all your long life, who do you love? Who do you love the most?'

'Oh, God. Don't ask me such a question, sweetie.'

'Dad says you've broken a few hearts in your time. All the Spice Girls, and then some.'

'I love those spicies,' said Daniel, looking off into an imaginary distance, his heart lost in love.

'Why? Fascination?'

'They are my favourite angelic sisters. I have always loved them. At the beginning of eternity I didn't really know them that well, but later on, on earth, they shone as brightly as the sun and my heart fell for them. Of course, Gloryel had always been a friend somewhat, but we were never very close. Never together, in the beginning. She liked Ambriel most of all to start with, but ended up loving Sariel very dearly.'

'But so she should, shouldn't she? Isn't the twin the most important thing in the end?'

'It serves a lot of purposes, but not necessarily as the ultimate life mate. Just a support. Life, naturally, chooses its own mates. It always has. It really always will.'

'Mm,' nodded Jolene. 'So now you are with Geraldine. And you love her?'

'I love her dearly. Deeply. Truly. We will be together this entire epoch. I have already committed to her on that.'

'And then?'

He looked at her and decided to share his heart. 'I will probably go back to Melanie Chisholm. Next epoch.'

'And then Victoria?'

'She's hard to get. Very loyal to David. I don't, in the end, have an extremely deep desire towards her. It never happens like that, even if there is a fascination. I like Mel B quite a bit, and Emma is ok. But Geri and Melanie C have had that part of my heart which the other girls never really got. Just the way it is.'

'Who else?'

'Sharlamane. Meludiel. Ariel. Those three. A half a dozen girls, in the end. Right at the centre of my heart.'

'Your a lucky guy.'

'An Angel of Hope always has hope,' he said smiling. 'A strong hope, in the centre of my heart. For good things in my life. And a hope which comes true, in the end, for God keeps faith with our truest and purest emotions. If it is genuine, if it is true, it comes through in the end.'

Jolene stood, came over to Daniel, and kissed him on the cheek. 'I wondered why I liked you,' she said. And as she disappeared out of the room Daniel touched his cheek and blushed.

Jolene Robinson, 16 years old, attractive enough, but not necessarily the prettiest girl in the world, glasses, long black hair tied in pigtails, sat in her cafeteria at the small school in a district of Joniquay not far from were she lived with her father Mikey Robinson and her mother, his current wife, although he had known a few, with her best friend, the 15 year old Jemima Goodkins. Jemima was dressed in a Welsh outfit, and her family was involved with the Wales Community clubs and other Welsh related activities in their district, a penchant for the family. Jemima and Jolene had become best friends in the last few years attending the school together since Kindergarten, but only growing friendly as high school came along.

'So, you fancy him,' said Jemima.'

'Yep,' said Jolene, biting into her cheese and bacon salad roll. 'He's cute.'

'You going to sleep with him?'

'Fat chance. Him and Gloryel are ensconced with each other. For this entire epoch, he says. But I like him. He's Irish. A Daly. I need celtic blood in my offspring.'

'Don't we all,' said Jolene, and sipped on her lemonade.

'He's fucking rich,' said Jolene. 'He has been around, like forever. Right back at the beginning of creation, he's one of the original children of destiny. And he has vast wealth.'

'They call him the soverign. Says Gabriel is answerable to him, currently. For this epoch,' said Jemima.

'Only unofficially,' said Jolene. 'He told me that. Said it is an unofficial ranking of honour. Nothing specific in any legal or political way.'

'Oh. But that's the real power anyway. Influence.'

Mark Jones walked passed and smiled at Jolene. Jolene just ignored him.

'You never talk to Mark,' said Jemima, as she turned and looked at their schoolmate sit down next to another lad.

'I'm not interested. He's not my type.'

'He likes you. You know that. I wish he'd ask me out.'

'Then why don't you ask him Jemima,' said Jolene.

'I wish. He doesn't even notice me. He's only got eyes for you,' she said in a singing voice.

'Very funny.'

'Seriously, Jolene. You'll never land Daniel the Seraphim. He has ancient values. Has his own contacts in the world. Ancient women who trust him. His own well established circle. He's not interested in you.'

'Probably not,' said Jolene, munching on her roll. 'But we can fantasize. What's a girl to do if she can't have a crush on a rich guy.'

'Marry someone at her own level,' said Jemima, and sipped on her drink.

'You'd have me marry Mark,' said Jolene.

'When you wise up,' said Jemima. 'But I don't think he will wait forever, you know. There are other youngsters in Joniquay. Even at this age.'

'I know,' said Jolene. 'It doesn't matter though. Mark's not for me.'

'Your dreaming,' said Jemima. 'You'll never land the Seraphim.'

'Perhaps,' said Jolene, but her eyes had lit right up at the idea.

'An epoch is a long time,' said Gloryel. 'Are you sure you want to spend it all with me. Its our entire lives all over again, after all.'

Daniel paused from throwing a tennis ball stuffed in a stocking against a new cricket bat, which 'knocked' the bat in, in cricketing terms, and looked at Geraldine. 'I'm sure, Geri. I'm not looking for anybody new, after all. And you know I will only go off to Melanie later on anyway. I'm over my friskiness of youth. I've settled.'

Geri looked at him, nodded, and returned her gaze to an issue of 'OK' magazine. 'I know you so well, though, Daniel. You have a habit of unexpected happenings. It's your reputation, after all.'

'And I have an established record of stability most of the time, as well. Freaky things, in the end, happen sporadically. I'm usually a consistent type of person. I've learned most of my eternal values, by now, I think.'

'That takes forever,' said Geri, not looking up. 'I'm still learning new things. New ways of balancing life properly.'

'And your brilliant at it,' he said. 'It's your glory, after all. Steady as she goes. Your amazingly consistent, you know, sis. The most stable person I have ever known. Even more than Melanie, and she is amazingly stable.'

'I learned from Torah, when I was younger. It was a challenge from God. He said to me once, 'Now that you know your own Torah principle, what do you make of the rest?' I took that as a challenge to be proper and consistent. Me and Melanie discussed that a lot. A face with society which stayed the same. Which could be trusted. Our reputation as Seraphim, also, was at stake. Is at stake.'

'And you don't see this in me?'

'Its not how you come accross. Erraticism is part of your fame, Daniel San. Your that eccentric part of our family which people are drawn to. The unexpected surprises in life.'

'Which is why I value what you are, dear sis. Why opposites attract.'

'Which is why you will cheat,' she said softly under her breath.

He heard her say it. He didn't say anything.

Later on, coming back into the room, he said, 'That's not what I'm about. Cheating. I have a witness also. And while charm is indeed part of it, I want people to see me develop over a hell of a long period of time. I also want Glory, dear sister.'

Geri looked at him. 'You've had a good share.'

'Glory that I have earned, is what I mean. Naturally. Like I have maintained to you. Its not something which can be rushed.'

'Perfection?' she asked, looking at him.

He thought about that. 'No. Not any more, I guess. Not perfection, really. Just too hard to be perfect in the end. But a good standard. No, sweetie. A glorious standard. But earned, naturally, so that it will last.'

'Perhaps you can only be yourself in the end.'

'Then perhaps this is how I naturally think?'

She looked at him. 'I'll consider that, dear brother. I'll consider that.'

'You do that,' he said smiling.

Daniel was out on a yacht he owned, Gloryel at the yacht club, with some friends, chatting away, and didn't notice the yacht return to harbour. Daniel put down the anchor, and was fussing around, not noticing Jolene Robinson was standing on the docks, looking at him. She was in a white singlet, shorts, and had a picnic basket.

'Hey Daniel. Take me out for a sail.'

Daniel turned, noticed it was Jolene, and smiled. 'Shouldn't you be in school?'

'Its term break.' She was lying.

'Mmm. If you say so. Anyway, I'm meeting Geri shortly. Sorry. Perhaps some other time.'

'Oh. Ok. But I brought lobster and bread rolls and salad. And a bottle of wine.'

He looked at the wine she had lifted up. 'Your not even old enough to drink that.'

'I won't tell if you don't.' She hopped on board, sat down on the seat next to the wheel and looked at him.

'Brother,' he said, and hoisted the anchor, taking off once more for a short trip around the bay.

The clouds were in the sky, and it was a bright and beautiful day. Daniel, despite himself, was enjoying the sail once more, and even liking the company he found himself with.

'Shall we eat?' she asked him.

'Ok, then.' He put down the anchor and as they sat there, eating lobster, drinking wine, he did notice she was looking at him a lot.

'Perhaps I'm being stupid, Jolene. But you don't have some hidden agenda, do you?'

She smiled. 'Don't be silly.'

He shrugged and they continued their meal.'

When they were finished he was about to pull up the anchor, but she said, 'show me underneath. The cabin.'

'Well, ok.'

They went downstairs, and he showed her the main room.

'What's in there?' she asked pointing.

'The bedroom,' he said.

'Show me,' she said. He wanted to give her a look, but she seemed to be acting so innocently, that he opened the door and walked inside.

'Well, this is it,' he said, and when he turned to her, she was seated on the bed and had just removed her singlet. She didn't have a bra on.

'What the fuck are you doing, Jolene?'

She looked at him with a slutty look in her eyes. And then she pulled off her shorts and laid out naked on the bed.

'This is... awesome,' she said, and looked at him.

'You know, Jo. Me and your father go way back. And I'm married.'

She came over to him and beckoned him to lie down on the bed.

Despite thinking he should know better he laid down, and she came around in front of him and kissed him. And then his lust took over. He removed his clothing quite quickly and, spreading her legs, he mounted her and started thrusting into her. She was a virgin. Soon he was grunting and saying 'Oh fuck,' and then came inside her.

When he was finished he looked at her guiltily. 'I'll take a shower,' he said, and disappeared into the shower room. But she joined him and this time she got down on her knees, took his phallus, and then started giving him oral. He came again.

'Your hot,' she said. 'Fuck me. Fuck me lots. I don't mind getting pregnant.'

'For fuck's sake,' he said looking at her. 'I'm too old for this shit.'

But she just smiled at him.

When they finally returned to the dock, Geri was there, and Daniel didn't really know what to say.

'Uh. Jolene came by. I took her out for a sail.'

'We had a picnic,' said Jolene to Geri.

Geri looked at them, and the picnic basket, and then looked at her husband. And she noticed the guilty look on his face.

She turned and started walking away and Daniel yelled after her 'Geri,' but she didn't respond. She just kept on walking.

4 months later, living single once more, Jolene came by. She had a baby bump, and he hadn't seen her since the day. Geri was absent, and he didn't want to ring her mobile, but would give her space.

'Is the child mine?' Daniel asked her.

'Dad said you have to take care of me now. He expects you to marry me and make an honest women of me.'

'Fuck,' said Daniel.

Yet, as Jolene moved in, and Daniel got used to yet another new woman in his life, he found himself, funnilly enough, not even regretting it. She was new life, a new beginning for a while, and they got along, strangely, very well. She was very comforting and loving, and she cooked his meals, and she didn't ever complain. Like the perfect wife.

The child was born, and Daniel married her a few weeks later, as a second current wife, and they were, for the most part, family. He was a daddy once more.

'Are you going to go back to him now?' Melanie asked Geri.

'I shouldn't, you know.'

'You know what he's like. He's always been like that. Its the way men are.'

'I know,' said Geri, hooking in for another spoonfull of chocolate ice cream. 'I hate him. But I love him.'

'Then go back to him. He loves you, you know. He always will.'

'Fine,' she said.

When Geri got back Jolene was given a back room with the child, and Geri and Daniel resumed their relationship with Geri as number one wife. Jolene didn't seem to care.

And then they chatted one saturday morning.

'Like I said. Your erratic,' said Geri, working on a crossword puzzle. 'Its just the way you are.'

'Life is erratic,' said Daniel. 'I can't be responsible for everything.'

'It was your choice to sleep with her.'

'I'm only human,' he said. 'It doesn't make me erratic.'

'Then what does it make you?' she said, looking at him.

'Not yet perfect, I suppose.'

'Which you can't attain anwyay, right?'

He looked at her, stuck out his tongue, and then disappeared to the back room. And when Geri heard the sexual noises she knew he was teaching her a lesson.

70 years passed and, finally, Jolene moved on. They divorced as a couple, although Jolene said she would always love Daniel, and their child moved out to a distant part of heaven, happy enough to find his own destiny.

And then Geri was in conversation with Daniel again.

'Will this happen again?'

'Hell, Geraldine. I still am trying, ok. I am still young, even though I am ancient, and some times this shit just happens in life. It doesn't always go according to plan. But, no. Not in this epoch. I will make sure of it, ok. I will make sure of it.'

She looked at him, knew he meant it, and left it at that.

Later on that afternoon Daniel sat down with a beer, and looked out over the suburb. He was being thoughtful. Was he proud? To perhaps be pretending at this stage in life, on his glory quest, that he was anything more than what he was? That he was anything more than what Gloryel, perhaps, knew him to be?

He sipped on his beer, sighed, resigned himself to the thought he would work it out eventually, and was pleasantly surprised when a bikini clad Gloryel came and joined him, smiled at him, and gave him a wink.

That night he found consolation to his dilemma with a Spice Girl doing what she does best. What she indeed did very, very well. And he thanked his God that, despite all his bullshit, he was still cared about in the end anyway.

He indeed thanked his God for that.

The End

The Heart of God II

In the very beginning, before all other things came to be, God existed. He existed in an eternal state of bliss, aware of his heart and love and peace, yet that being all that had ever been. And then, the very first action, always capable of, yet never realized - the emanation, by his will, of thought. And, in time, the contemplations of knowledge and mathematics and the idea of more than just the one true I AM. And the first of those thoughts was of his son Callodyn and his daughter Kayella, deep, deep in his heart. And they had been born there, and had lived there for a number of years, in a small house, in his heart, were they loved each other, and sang the song of love and rested. And he fed them the elixirs of life each day and the pure spirits of life, from his own essence, and then, his contemplations of destiny firmly fashioned, he spoke to them of his firstborn son Michael, who would rule the Realm of Eternity for a while, but then, another firstborn to be created first of all, his Son Metatron, who would be the physical emanation in the spiritual universe. But, in the fantastical world of the Heart of God, the dreamscape foundation of creation, Michael of Eternity would soon be born, and Callodyn and Kayella would be at rest prior to that time, coming forth in their own fashion, in their own time.

Michael smiled at his twin. She was still pretty to him.

'Don't you fear the wolf?' Elenniel asked Michael.

'He doesn't hunt me. He wouldn't hunt me,' said Michael confidently. 'I am TOO strong for the wolf. He only hunts Ariel.'

'Ariel is special,' said Elenniel smiling. 'The wolf is jealous of her.'

'Your special, Elenniel,' said Michael, suddenly jealous of Daniel's twin.

'And your special too,' said Elenniel to Michael, and gave him a hug.

And then Michael was in the forest, at the bridge, and he saw the wolf over by the trees and it looked at him and howled, but didn't come near him. It wouldn't hunt Michael.

And then he was in the nursery again, and he sat on the chief stool again, for the old man was away, and he sat there, in charge, and the rest of the children were scattered in the nursery and outside and they were playing and eating food and having fun.

'Your a dork,' said Saruviel suddenly to Michael.

Michael turned to look at his younger brother. 'But not as dorky as the seventhborn.'

Daniel laughed. 'Nobody is as dorky as the seventhborn.'

'Shut up,' said Saruviel to Daniel, and punched him on the arm.

Daniel rubbed his arm as Saruviel wandered off, returning to play.

Michael looked down at Daniel, and Daniel looked at him with a sorrowful look on his face, and Michael smiled warmly, thankfully.

And Daniel ran off and found Ariel and played with him, and Michael watched over the nursery.

He was at the bridge again, and he was proud and strong and then there was the wolf, and it came up cautiously, and looked at him as it crossed over the bridge, very carefully keeping its eye on Michael, and then, passed him, it lept off and bounded away and howled. And Michael felt brave, and Michael felt strong.

They were in the library, were all the 'Big' books were, and though they couldn't read them yet, Davriel was always there, turning the pages, looking at the information, and trying to understand.

'Give it up,' said Saruviel. 'Your too stupid, Davriel.'

Davriel ignored him. Daniel came up and sat next to Davriel. 'Do you understand it?'

Davriel nodded. 'A little, now. I am starting to somehow read the words.'

'What does it say?' asked Ariel.

'Yes, what does it say?' asked Meludiel.

Michael looked at Davriel firmly. 'Do you know?'

Davriel looked at them all, one by one, and looked at the pages. And then he turned to Michael. 'Beware the Wolf.'

Michael looked firmly at Davriel. Michael was not afraid of the wolf.

And then he was at the bridge again, and the wolf was there, and it was injured. And Michael reached down to look at the poor wolf's injury, but it snapped and bit his hand. Michael snatched back, and looked at the blood. And quickly his eyes were about to water, but he stopped himself, and was brave, and shook his head. And he looked at the wolf which was nursing its injury, and understood the wolf was scared. So he left.

And then they were in the nursery again, and the old man was in the other room, behind the glass, watching them. And Michael didn't know how to get in the room. But he watched the old man, whose arm was in a bandage.

And the old man looked at his son, Michael. And he smiled at him. And, for a second, Michael thought, there was a glint in the old man's eye, and a wink. Just for a second, Michael thought. Just for a second.

The End

Raphael

Raphael was in a gay mood. He and Ambriel were working in the tower of the heavenlies, in the Public Service, as it were, for in the recent elections, which neither had decided to run in, they had found out later that the positions were for the entire epoch - only announced after the election was over - and Noah had said to Raphael 'I told you so - and thus, having lost their opportunities already in the new agenda of competitivity, as it was coined, they very quickly applied for some of the remaining positions in the public service at the tower of heaven - very high positions in the realm. Fortunately, they were lucky, as with their extensive resumes and experience they were in good stead. Yet the interviewer did note they had not applied for the government postings and had asked them, 'Did you momentarily lapse in judgement?' Raphael had been disconcerted and lost for words, but Ambriel, sitting alongside him, had spoken quickly, 'We are old angels. Not quite used to the new challenges. I am sure you understand.' The interviewer went on to explain that the 'Document' explained things quite clearly, if people could have been bothered to have studied the details. Ambriel apologized once more. But, today, Raphael was in a good old fashioned happy mood. They had been promoted to executive level already, after only a century and a half, simply because they had sterling report cards on their working behaviours, and 'Looked the Material' for exec level. They new Daniel's document now. Very, very well. So did Michael. Michael didn't care. Ambriel, though, had found some private time available for him with God's theophany, who explained to him some of the logic behind the document. 'Eternal life has opportunities which need to be grabbed. Pay attention to what happens in your life. Things often happen for a reason. Daniel has known that for a while. Why he got the number one slot.' Ambriel didn't complain after that. He was up for the challenge.

But Raphael was revelling in it. It seemed, in so many ways, Daniel's challenge was perfect for him, because so much of the report cards for success was based on personal interactions and smoothness and soundness of interpersonal behavioiur. He and Ambriel were experts on this, and Daniel had come around when they had been promoted to Execs and warmly congratulated them for taking it so seriously. 'Fair is fair, Raphael. You are born to shine, brother,' Daniel had said to him. Raphael suddenly liked Daniel for that statement.

And then Raphael had spoken with Ambriel who said to him, 'Callodyn has another agenda. Father told me so. It will more suit Michael, later on. He is not looking for flair and dynamic interpersonal skills. He is looking for solid leadership abilities. Someone who, in the guts of the situation, can do the right thing. Can make the hard choices. We should respond to that. We should respond now, epochs away, but now.'

And so they sent themselves on leadership programs, although they were well trained already on such realities, and, as the years passed, and they noticed Michael had slipped so far that he was on the dole, living in a govvie flat, with Elenniel working in a Smithy store, and their oldest brother lackadasical about it all, they concluded that Michael was 'Saving his focus'.

And then Raphael confronted his oldest brother. 'You think those Daly's are stupid, Raph? There not. Believe me. When they strike, they strike hard. I know that well. But I'm far from stupid myself. My initial glory comes up in the fourth epoch. Father has assured me of the probability of that. So, for now, I sacrifice and enjoy my laziness. I have to some time, anyway.'

And Raphael did not think that wise. But then, in consideration, he saw the point.

So he wised up, studied his leadership courses to improve his characteristics, and continued on with his life, following carefully the document's ideals, but slowly, mind you, considering what he might ultimately do when Daniel's shoes were his own.

The End

The Fate of Destiny II

And time has passed, and much has come to be, and even ever more so will come, but one particular place, in the second plane of heaven, a flat, were a beloved Messianic angel of Glory had purchased specifically for the purposes of relaxation activities, was currently in a wicked state, most unclean, yet not particularly cared upon. And as far as Ambriel was concerned, Daniel could shove his 'Document' so far up his back passage that it would take an explorative team to reclaim the thing.

Amby's pad was a mess. There were the typical mixed socks lying over the floor, but the legwarmers of various designs were still a mystery to Ambriel. Had he gotten lucky some night? A pack of eggs, which were now really starting to smell quite badly, were still left in their box on top of the TV, but Ambriel didn't care. The carpet had enough general gunk that a Dyson One Trillion would still be receiving therapy months later after the 'Worst experience of its existence.' There was katchup on the walls. But that was hidden by the mustard. That really wasn't a problem, of course, but you had to go through the layers of what Ambriel was sure was cat faeces before you got to the mustard. That Mushroom cat was still around here somewhere - Ambriel was sure he had heard it hissing at him while he was sleeping last night. There were 3 goldfish in the aquarium. Three dead goldfish, which were starting to rot, because Ambriel had fed them the entire packet of flakes and said 'Enjoy.' And then there were the clothes. Fortunately there was a 24/7 supermarket downstairs, and every morning before work, Ambriel would walk in in his underwear only, purchase a set of new trousers, shirt and tie, as well as shoes if necessary, to begin each day afresh. For if he dared tackled the stench in the laundry basket, which was hidden somewhere beneath them all next to the TV, mother mercy would have finally relented of her proud claims of salvation. The less said about the state of the bathroom the better, yet Satan's fowlest nightmares would have seemed pleasant compared to attempting to wash yourself in that place. And the kitchen was not much better. Fortunately, each morning Ambriel seemed to manage to squeeze in through the awkwardly placed cabinets, which just sat there as far as he could tell, and find a fresh box of 'Bachelor Chow' to gorge on each morning. 'Just add water' were its famous claims. Thank God for 'Fry', his saviour.

Yes, all things considered, the relaxed state of David Rothchild was about as relaxed as you could bloody well get. And that was saying something.

Yet, in work, he was the opposite, and his work station impeccable.

And then, the fate of destiny long ago, snickering on a particular thing it could do to Amby Wamby, destiny...UNFOLDED.

Daniel, of all people, was in Ambriel's workplace. Raphael was away at the moment, but Ambriel was his own man. And then Daniel suggested they go back to Ambriel's place and have a quiet drink.

'Its good to see our workers home lives. To see they are really living up to the reputation we expect,' said Daniel, smiling gently at Ambriel.

Ambriel looked at the USB drive with the 'Document' sticking out from Daniel's pocket. This was NOT good.

Yet, he bit the bullet, opened the door, and as the late summer heat pervaded into Daniel's face, the temperature was not that bad, yet the accompanying stench had him gagging for air. He looked in on the mess, turned to Ambriel and said, 'Why. It looks quite pleasant.'

Ambriel invited him inside.

Sitting on the couch, with ants crawling all over it, and dead pieces of a lizard now starting to attach themselves to his pants, Daniel was amused.

'Let's put on 'Bachelor Chow',' said Ambriel, and as they watched Fry from Futurama live his life, even the most dismal of television characters seemed to have his redeeming points, to Daniel San, compared to the absolute chaos of a relaxed 'David Rothchild'.

Later that week Daniel came by again. 'Mmm, David. Good to see you. Uh, this is for you,' and he handed him an envelope.

Four weeks later, in his new position as low level admin officer at a minor sewerage works on the edge of Joniquay, Ambriel was not complaining. Not really. But he thought on the 'Document' and the theophany's little grin with that 'I told you so' expression on his face, and he acknowledged the point. But, and this was a defining moment in the life of Ambriel, he DIDN'T give up. He acknowledged the facts, paid over quite a hefty sum, and had a team of cleaning ladies 'Do their magic'. They asked later for a bonus, which he reluctantly handed over, but sitting in his brand new tiny flat, a contract with 'Magic Cleaners' for regular visits, Ambriel sat there one free afternoon, reading through the document again on his internet site, and decided in his heart, 'Ok, Daniel. We'll play your game. We'll play your game.'

And a little spirit birdy, sitting on the window sill, smiled at its ward, and sang a quiet little song of joy to its heavenly creator.

The End

The Fantasmagorical Adventures of Insanity Man 4

Bruce Magee was a well respected, polite and decent citizen of heaven. Living with his on-again off-again girlfriend of a solid epoch and counting, Rachel Chan, Bruce had carved out a career for himself in heaven as a CEO of a waste recycling firm named 'Precision Perfect Eco Warriors', with a strong enviro focus. They had numerous accounts heaven wide, and their head office had finally graduated to CBD in Joniquay itself. He had finally chosen the second heaven to live in, attracted to its spirit, and working for many millions of years, he had established PPEW and, with rachel ever by his side, had grown in fame and reputation, their one agreed upon child, young Simon, still regularly visiting them and congratulating them on their ongoing success.

And then, one Christmas morning, Simon wandered into the living room of their plush Joniquay bungalow and handed the paper to his dad. 'Read this.'

Bruce took the paper. In the 'Literary Review' section it read, 'New Classic for this year's reading - The Fantasmagorical Adventures of Insanity Man by Bruce Magee.'

'For fuck's sake,' swore Bruce.

'Exactly,' said Simon.

'Some skeletons never die,' said Bruce, shaking his head.

When Rachel got home that night she looked at the review.

'Witty, dark humoured and strange, But not boring and worth the effort to plumb the insidious mind of this tomes creator. An unusual epic in early 'Creative Fiction' it reminds us that unorthodoxy sometimes offers quiet escapes of fantasy which challenge the usual conception of a readable novel. Its strength is in understanding its subtle and eccentric humour after careful rereads. Challenging but never boring.'

She looked at Bruce. 'The reviews have improved. They even like it now.'

'They're being kind,' he said.

'Ring them up. Tell them you live here in Joniquay. Do the circuit for a few days.'

And, despite ancient warnings screaming in the back of his mind, Bruce made that call, and a whole new adventure began.

The End

Elizabeth the Baker

'Lucy Smith is a disastrous example of a witch! Do you like your muffins?'

Ron, sitting opposite his twin from heaven, the child of Heaven, Elizabeth the Baker, casually considered the comment, but said nothing, returning his interest to the Wisden Cricket almanac. Beside him, Reverend Pertwee sipped on his tea, Earl Grey, as Elizabeth liked to serve, and nodded softly in agreement with Elizabeth's statement.

Shortly he spoke. 'Well, is she in any way competent at her duties? We are only young, Burton upon Tweed Shire, and the hostilities of darkness have a contract acknowledging white witchery may be utilized in our shire in the ongoing conflict without voiding the terms of the Dark Lord's arrangement with the Lord Gabriel. 10% of all new English shires are granted the services of a white witch without violating the terms currently in vogue. And WE have heard dear Lucy is quite experienced. In fact, so they say, she has been around a while. Nobody knows her age, and we daren't inquire for decorum's sake. But, in all honesty, dear Elizabeth, I have heard she is ancient.'

'She's old haggiss,' said Elizabeth. 'And you'll regret every penny of your purchase for her dismal excuse of witchery.'

Ron finally found the courage. 'Elizabeth is full of fiddlesticks. Drunk on butter beer, dear Reverend. It is a jealousy as aged as her muffins.'

Elizabeth looked scoldingly at Ron, but a soft grin was not hidden. The Reverend looked confused.

'She is teasing you,' said Ron. 'Her and Lucy are friends of great love and respect.'

'Fiddlesticks yourself,' said Elizabeth, and pinched off a muffin top and threw it at her twin.

'Then, Lucy IS a qualified witch?' queried the Reverend.

Elizabeth looked away for a moment. 'Her and Penny. I never quite knew which I admired more. In their own way, each was remarkable.' She looked squrely at the Reverend.'Lucy Smith is one of the finest witches in all of witchdom. And her ethics are unquestionable. You will look far and wide to find a more qualified witch for your task.'

'Oh, that is good then,' said the Reverend.'But can we afford her?'

Ron turned to him. 'Money is not really what it is about for Lucy. She has ample wealth. Believe me she has ample wealth.'

'Then she is affordable?' asked the Reverend hopefully.

'I will put in a good word for you,' said Elizabeth. 'Now, do you like your muffins?'

The Reverend smiled back.

Later that day, after some time practicing his cricket bowling, Ron returned inside and sat at the kitchen table ,eating one of Elizabeth's muffins. Elizabeth came into the kitchen after a while.

'We haven't seen Lucy, well. Well, it could be a million years and on so. So much time.'

'Yet she is not far from Joniquay either, at this time,'responded Elizabeth. 'As I understand it, all 70 children agreed to Daniel's request for our living arrangements for this second epoch.'

'Then as good a time to catch up as any,' responded Ron.

'Find that suit. The tweed one. We are representing a traditional shire, and we want to act on their behalf with appropriate esprit de cor.'

Ron stood and went off searching. And, reminded once more of Elizabeth's respect for all dealings with the world, and the reputation she liked to maintain, he stopped off in the hall and entered the cottages chapel, and kneeled at a pew and asked God for guidance with his words in the next few days. Elizabeth always appreciated the best of his formality.

When they stood together at the front of 'Treacle Sandwich', Elizabeth's name for the cottage-on-the-hill they had purchased for no small sum in the heart of the particular English Empire to the East of Joniquay, Elizabeth looked him over, dressed in his tweed suit, and took a hankie, spat on it, and rubbed at a spot on his chin.

'Thank you,' he said.

'...like a dog's dinner,' she muttered softly under her breath.

The cab soon arrived, and that afternoon, as their train started the 17 hour trip to Joniquay, Ron watched the scenery pass by, and turned his mind to the cousin of his best friend, the other most notable magic user amongst the 70 children of heaven.

The End

Matthew the Artist II

Matthew was in Joniquay. With all the other 70 children of heaven here and there in the locales of the second heavenly plane of existence, he too had acceded to Daniel's request. Sometimes people got confused about which heaven was which. First, there was home, and then heaven had been created which had later been expanded to 7 different sections. Then, further downwards, the Realm of Infinity had been created, and later, below that, the Realm of Eternity. And then, later, Paradise, and the other realms. Yet all of that together was considered the first heavenly plane of existence, which included the 7 sections of heaven, arranged in a hexagon with the central point the first heaven. Yet, an unimaginable distance upwards, the second divine plane of existence, sometimes also called the second heavenly plane, had come to be, were Gabriel had been birthed firstborn. There the angels of hope had had their first adventures. And then, further up still, planes 3 to 6. The seventh plane of existence, were Saruviel had been firstborn, was a multi-dimensional megaverse of heavens, all at the seventh plane level of existence. The overall structure of all 7 divine planes looked like a tree - the tree of life, the theophany was wont to say.

Yet, for now, Matthew the Artist was living on the second plane of existence, living in Joniquay, the capital city of heaven, the name used in more than just the second plane of existence, but in other planes as well, 2 through to 6, chiefly. Deborah lived a few districts away, travellable by bus, or he could taxi it, which was also within his budget. But he knew Daniel's 'Document' well now, and was cautious with his funds. He, like other children of destiny, were starting to look to the future. Daniel's document had spelled out some of the possibilities of God's future plans. And Matthew had decided to act in prudence and caution because of it. You never knew what the future held, as they put it.

And, with recent conversations in the hierarchies of the children, braggings had been made upon the world's greatest collections of various things. And, having a firmer understanding of various passages in 'The Document', including the passage which said to pay attention to current happenings, for opportunities for advancement will be made known, so neglect not the wisdom which crosses your path, Matthew had decided to, of all the most obvious things in the world for himself to do, to collect artwork. For new works, and new reprintings were still being made, and the values of such things inevitably increased. An opportunity to be taken hold of.

So, one fine Tuesday morning, Matthew checked his change, waited at the bus-stop, and purchased his ticket for the 3 hour trip accross town to Elenniel's and Michael's, to see his siter and discuss artwork, and to see just how well Michael was faring, for rumour had it that Michael had indeed fallen on hard times, not yet fully adapted to the power of Daniel's 'Document'. And to see the mighty fallen, well. Well a sight worth seeing and thinking upon. For many a good while, in fact. For many a good while indeed.

The End

Veldona and Shemrael 3

'And then, dear child, I even won the lottery. 4 million dollars. That January was amazing.'

'And Callodyn? Did he get his blessing?'

Veldona mumbled something about a publishing deal and the worlds greatest selling breakthrough novels of all time and a marriage, but she was only mumbling, and her jealousy of her brother had yet to die down. Her son goggled up at her, eyes wide open, but she soon sang him to sleep.

Coming out into the lounge, Shemrael lifted up her glass of wine to her and asked 'Is the child sleeping?'

'Frederic is fast asleep. Like his daddy, he doesn't find it difficult to sleep.'

'And who is his daddy, exactly?'

'You know I'll never say, Shemmy. I'm an independent woman after all.'

'As always,' said Shemrael, and sipped on her wine, staring int the fireplace, relaxed by its solid warmth on this cold Christmas night.

'So. This is it, then. Joniquay. The entire epoch. Our life all over again.'

'Some things were just meant to be, Shemmy,' responded Veldona to Shemrael's comment.

'Do you know the 'Document' well?' Shemrael asked her younger Cherubim sister.

'As much as most,' responded Veldona disinterestedly.

'You don't appreciate Daniel's style?'

'He has long had a solid ego. Oh, I love him, yet he grates on many. Too sarcastic for my likings.'

'Its his personal charm. God likes it. Laughs at his jokes.'

'Yet his delight his Ambriel,' Veldona pointed out.

'I think he loves all the children of destiny, all the angels of - hope. We are all unique, as Michael likes to say. Each different. Each with an unfolding plan which rolls out before us each and every day.'

'Is that inspired?' Veldona asked her sister.

'Oh, I picked it up somewhere along the road,' responded Shemrael.

'fascinating,' said Veldona, and picked up her glass of wine and took a sip.

'I feel, in Daniel's defense,' continued Shemrael, 'God is perhaps speaking to us through the intermediancy of the 45th Seraphim. This 'Document' is a clue to our future. It will echo through eternity.'

'Perhaps,' said Veldona. 'God does indeed work in mysterious ways.' She put her wine down, looked at Shemrael and said 'Would you like to play scrabble?'

'Yes. But only with French words.'

'Why French?' Veldona asked.

'Just for the challenge,' said Shemrael. 'Nothing more than that.'

'As you wish,' responded Veldona.

And, as the night passed, and snow drifted down, two old friends played scrabble, using only French words, and another night in the heavenlies passed by, a Christmas night funnily enough, and happy moments were celebrated, and happy times were had.

The End

Ron the Bowler

The train's engine had malfunctioned. Elizabeth had thought it quite odd, and gone off snooping, so Ron, nothing better to do, had put on his whites, exited the train, and put up a stick as a stump and was practicing his bowling. Ron Warfrost had long ago dreamed of sporting glory, leading his house team to victory after victory in the Kalertonton cup in his childhood fantasies, yet, while he adored Kalertonton, and ever would so, it was at the mundane sport prized most highly in fair Albion, the game of cricket, in which Ron had excelled. He was top ten all time in leading wicket takers in the English test side. He was medium fast, but the great Australian fast bowler Glen McGrath constantly reminded him it wasn't the quicks who took the most. They often took the glory, but the skilled fast bowler, the one who could work out a batsman, get the edge, or charm him till a well thought out yorker rattled his stumps, or some other carefully orchestrated plan claimed the prize, that taught Ron, in Glen's words, that cricket was as much a thinking man's sport as an avenue of great physical mastery. And Ron's tactics were deep and well thought out, and his medium fast style proved more than enough to warrant his great reputation. He played regularly, and the English Empire in the premiere continent of the second heavenly plane seemed an ideal atmosphere to continue his passionate pastime. And Elizabeth enjoyed listening to his bragging.

A crowd shortly gathered, watching him, and a young lad ran up with a cricket bat, looking at him hopefully. Ron nodded, and toning down his pace the lad hit many a brave shot and certainly thought himself a young champion, giving Ron Warfrost a fair pasting. The crowd enjoyed the entire spectacle.

When he had returned from his workout after the conductor had ordered them all back onboard, Elizabeth was looking suspicious.

'What's up? he asked her.

'Something funny. Magic. Dark Magic. The Dark Lord's henchmen have been involved. I smell them everywhere.'

'Smell them?' he asked.

'You know what I mean,' she replied.

He looked out at the scenery as the train got going again. 'The war. It never ends. Good. Evil. A neverending battle.'

Elizabeth looked softly at him. 'Ronald. One day it will end. Everything does, in the end. Life goes on forever, and I know that now, but all our dreams reach their pinnacle. All our plans culminate.'

'It's why I have pursuits,' he said. 'Ongoing pastimes for the simple enjoyment. From challenge to challenge. No great point in the end, I know. Not even self improvement. Just areas of focus for the entertainment and what they offer.'

'Just pursuits?' she asked him.

'Nothing more. The hobbies of our grand eternal living adventure. I have 7 major ones.'

'Which are?' she asked him.

'For me to know, and for you to find out. But the last three of them won't begin until the 13th or 14th epochs in my plans. Various reasons.'

'Fascinating,' she said.

'You sense magic,'he continued after a moment.

'They know. I think I even sensed spirits near when Revernd Pertwee was around. They are trying to stop me speaking with Lucy. Or at least delay our visit.'

'Dark magic is never friendly,' said Ron, and returned his gaze to the scenery.

'No. It isn't,' she finished.

The two remained in silence, then, for most of the remainder of the trip to Joniquay. Thoughts of dark demon's flooded through Elizabeth's mind, and she even wondered if Zoldarius, or Grimlock, or one of the other dark practitioners may be around somewhere. Yet, so she let herself believe, ultimately, one day, on a day of days, when, perhaps, an extraordinary team of warriors of God, perhaps finally got their act together, and vanquished the power of evil once and for all, good would indeed finally triumph over evil, once and for all, she could relax, and enjoy rips to visit Lucy Smith and her other confidantes, and have a good life - a happy life. But, till then, on went the humdrum of it all, on went the show, and on went looking after her devilish twin, Ron Warfrost, as she spat on her hankie and wiped away once more at his chin, cleaning up the cream which had spilled after their quite sumptuous afternoon tea.

'Ron Warfrost,' she muttered under her breath.

'Good grief!' he exclaimed, as the train rolled on to its capital destination.

The End

A Wicked Sense of Humour 3

'Callodyn the extraordinary. An angel unlike any other in so many ways. His judgement has long slumbered.'

Abraham overlooked the vast gathering of over one million Abramides, Shemites, Hebrews, Jews and Davidides.

'Vengeance!' they yelled as one, right arms thrust upwards. Abraham nodded satisfied.

Haven Noahide Fellowship never saw it coming. All throughout Joniquay picketers with 'Callodyn is 666' written on them. A leader appeared on the news confidently stating the 7 Divine Fellowships were the 7 horns of the beast, Callodyn himself the Antichrist. Jesus himself appeared on tv, next to Abraham. 'It is the new age. The new epoch,' said the father of Israel. 'And the beast has been found. Join us, world. Let us do away with this age old dictator.' Abraham's grin didn't look that friendly.

Callodyn, finally, coming out of hiding, spoke with Leeza Gibbons.

'Abraham is pissed off,' said Leeza, smiling into the camera.

'Don't I know it,' said Callodyn, gulping.

'And the world has turned against you,' she continued, smiling into the camera.

'Everyone has it in for us,' he said, nervously looking about him.

'Will you accept his peace terms?' asked Leeza.

'Which are?' he asked.

She showed him a card.

'Fuck!' he swore on camera, and nodded.

'He has accepted the peace terms,' said Leeza.

The following week, the upper hierarchy of Haven Noahide Fellowship were all naked, in a large oval, having just been smothered in bbq sauce. Abraham came to the stand. 'Release - the hounds!' he yelled, grimly satisfied.

Callodyn managed to escape, his bollocks intact. Not all were that lucky. He still had 12 stitches.

Abraham and all and sundry were satisfied. Facebook pictures were quite graphic.

Callodyn got over it.

The End

Noah the Builder

Noah looked out the window. The world had turned. Not long ago an epoch ended, and an old world passed away. And with a new world, new faces. Fresh faces. Something he had expected of God, but no breakthroughs yet.

Yet, in the afternoons, in his Joniquay bungalow, watching the day pass by, he thought on friends and faces. Old names, who had been around forever, but hadn't had the glory. And then a gentle spirit said to his heart, 'Watch.'

Elizabeth and Ron showed up first, with Lucy Smith, complaining about Callodyn and 7DF tradition forbidding, or more correctly, frowning on witchcraft. Noah should sort that out, so he had been told. Matthew showed up with Deborah, and they were discussing Archangel Michael of Eernity's current misfortune. And then Peter and Fiona showed up. Fiona had her harlequin emblem eblazoned on her coat, and Peter looked bigger than ever, his eternal devotion to bodybuilding still quite noticeable. 6 of the lesser children of heaven, each with their twin, and Noah was questioning God what was going on. And then, that night, he had a dream and these 6 children, with Andrew and Andra, were the biggest stars in the second plane of heaven. Times had changed. God had moved forward.

And then his little newborn, Geoffrey, asked him, 'Who are the children of heaven?'

Noah replied, 'Well, Geoffrey. There are 70 of them. Adam the author is firstborn, the firstborn of men as well. Eve, who is destiny is his wife. Samael is the oldest devil of them all, and Samael of Infinity was named after him. Aphrayel is his twin, and she has a deathly personality. Her name was given to the celestyel angel of Infinity also. Michael is the Archangel amongst us, and he inspired God to create both Michael of Infinity and Michael of Eternity. His twin is Elenniel the sculptor, whose namesake in Eternity is also the twin of the firstborn Michael. Seth is a masterly chef, and Adam the firstborn's human child. Adah is Seth's twin, and she graced the early generations of mankind also. I am Noah the builder, and my twin is Titea, my mistress. Abraham, the father of Israel is Godlike in his ambitions, and his wife, the princess Sarah is also his twin. Isaac, Abraham's human son is a legal expert, and his twin, who is also his earthly wife is saintly in her devotions to him. Ishmael is Abraham's firstborn son, though, while his wife, Naamah, a virtuous lady, is also my dearests name as well. Isaac's son Jacob is the father of a nation, yet his trickery is legendary, while Rachel, his wife, is as fair a maiden as they come. Joseph, in truth, is Jacob's delight, and Asenath was as stunning a bride as they come, certainly fit for the cover of any Vogue magazine. Moses is a lawgiver of outstanding reputation, and his wealth is assured by his twin, Zipporah's, constant craving for every collectable item known to men. Aaron is Moses priestly brother, and his twin, Natalie, has an outstanding scholarly mind. Joshua conquered the promised land, a fine adventure, and he is always wearing the finest fashions his twin Jenny concocts for him. Barak is a fine fighter in Israel, although a tad barbaric, while his twin Bragenta dances like no other. Samson is the greatest of Danite Titan's and Delilah is the constant seduction his heart really does not object to. He really should know better. Boaz has taken a long time collecting stamps, but his book collection spans several planets and realms, while Ruth is the finest Moabite lady to serve the Kingdom of God there ever has been. Samuel is a very well respected elder in the Isreali community, while his twin Sophia has a mind which can grasp the most complex of ideas. Saul was Israel's first and proudest king, yet his mercenary ways were the bane of David's life. His twin, though, is something of a wild child herself, and Tammy's Gypsy lifestyle is well known to us all. Yet David is Israel's King, a man after divine love, and his lustings for Bathsheba were forgiven for this Queen of Israel. Isaiah was an Israelite prophet of the finest order, and still is, yet the oracles of his twin Zelophadel baffle him to this day. Now Harry knows well the way of Wizardry, and his fondness for the spellcasting of his twin Hermione is legendary. Ron is a bowler of exceptional quality, a best friend of Harry's, and his twin Elizabet bakes the finest muffin's in the world. Daniel is a dream lord of eternal Sandman like qualities, and Ariel his twin is bold as a lioness in her affection to him. They also inspired the Seraphim names of Eternity. Ezekiel is a cunning old soul, and rivalled Isaiah in his prophetical utterances, while Esther his twin enchants his heart eternally. Malachi was as magnificent a prophet as Israel ever had, and his twin Melanie has exercised great wisdom in their ongoing relationship. Jesus is the father of an apocryphal wisdom book which is still preached in synagogues to this day, and his name was given to the cherubim of etrnity who is Israel's most ferociois rival, while his twin Mary is the most natural of women. Matthew is an outstanding artist, and Deborah is a ferocious behemoth when confronted. Gabriel is the world's most awarded firefighter of all time, who inspired the names of angels of infinity and eternity. And his twin, Magenta's, music is haunting to listen to. Peter is a rock which has stood the test of time, and his twin Fiona is a clown of a lady. Andrew's athletic skills are well known to all, and Andra sings from the heart. Paul is a warrior of great strength, and his twin, Christie, is a faerie like soul who cherishes the magical in life. John's visions are grand and exciting, and the author of revelation was granted his name in John's honour, while Joanne his twin tells the most sarcastic jokes known to all and sundry. James has a neverending search for action, and Janie, his twin, is even more chaotic when the two are together. Callodyn is extraordinary, and ventured forth into eternity to be born anew, while Mandy's music is often paired with Magenta's. And finally, Enrique entertains like no other, while Lucy is the Witch to rule them all. They, my son Geoffrey, are the children of heaven, and may God's blessing be upon them all.'

And then, that night, Noah was spoken to in a dream, and reminded again, those who were first have received their glory, and those who have waited till last will not be disappointed.

And so he watched the world turn, and the seasons come and go, and his heart slowly anticipated new glories, and the beginnings of a brand new day.

The End

Titea the Mistress

Titea sat with Noah, in their apartment in Joniquay, looking over their current list of 'Star Wars' figures they had been collecting in Joniquay. George Lucas had also moved to Joniquay to take up the 'Challenge' and Star Wars merchandise had been the name of the game for the second epoch. George had licensed 17,000 new official figures of lesser characters from the saga, and Noah and Titea were at the stores each month as the new figure became available. There were a whole host of as yet unreleased figures, but Lucasfilm had commented that only upon the advent of each new wpoch would a new series of them become available.

Noah was a big Star Wars fan, and had most of the collection of figures in his personal collection. The original earth figures, though, in their offical version for heaven only ever remained in the possession of the original owner on earth of the item. That had long been the rule. Yet, supposedly, in some legal documents arranged between a confratenity of Adamide and Noahide organisations, after the 7th epoch earth items could finally be legally sold by the original owners. Would anyone ever sell? Prices could be astronomical. Noah lavished on the idea of an original earth 'Han Solo' in his collection.

Titea also collected Barbie's. She had over a billion of them. She had also read 'The Document' in detail, and was starting to understand the possibilities and potential of wealth and large collections of popular original items. Daniel was smarter than some people assumed.

Titea was a child of heaven, Noah's twin and Mistress, though Naamah had long been his wife. They'd had a number of children together, and Geoffrey, their recent son, was intelligent, sensible and humble. She loved him dearly.

Her goals were not grand in life - merely ascribing to what dreams may come, but now, in her growing appreciation of 'The Document', as it had been called, she had started to gain a greater appreciation for the idea of 'Shaping Destiny'. Empires were not only for the dreams of iconoclasts. A determined 'Independent Woman' could shape the future as well.

And as she and her husband went through their list, checking they hadn't missed anything, she thought even more about the power of wealth and asset and realised that empires built on food looks or charming personality were lovely, but lacked true substance. 'What have you got to show for yourself' were words she imagined time and time again the theophany would say to her upon the judgement of her life.

She wasn't stupid. She would have something to show.

So she ticked off items, checking cupboards in the large sheds occasionally, and listened to Mozart in the background as she and her man got on with the hard work of building their eternal name and fortune.

The End

Angels of Hope 11

Lucy Smith sat in the room in complete silence. She was in a community hall in the heart of Burton upon Tweed shire. The illustious actor, Richard Burton, and his perpetual on-again off-again lady, the equally illustrious Elizabeth Taylor, sat at the entrance to the community hall, in silence, watching Lucy. Richard was the chief mayor of the shire, it having been named in his honour, and he was dressed in a fine tweed coat, the customary dress in the area, which had also lent the original name to the shire upon its founding.

'There are several hundred,' Lucy said at last. And I sense a number of daemonites alongside the deomindim. They serve Semyazen. That much is apparent. They mutter his name constantly.'

'What do they want?' asked Elizabeth.

'Semyazen is probably the worst of the Saruvim in the end. He delights in hard core evil. They are muttering about the exorcist movies in their thoughts. Hidden thoughts. Semyazen has a dry sense of humour on the issue.'

Elizabeth turned to Richard. 'They are out to get you, dearest.'

'What will it take to get rid of them?' asked Richard.

Lucy come over to them. 'Well not quite the type of exorcism you are familiar with. They laugh at Jesus these days. Not even Messiah, they say in their hearts.'

'Do we invoke the name?' Richard asked.

'Hashem?' queried Lucy.

'His - personal name,' rsponded Richard.

'We could. Semyazen will probably not care. He is an old angel, whose evil is legendary, but who is so entrenched in mundanity now that the Saruvim are less affected by such invocations. I have heard a demon say ,'Yeh. Yahweh rocks.' They have chewed up more than just evil in the forbidden fruit I am afraid, and degrees of goodness are in them. They are more like a pack of nasty bastards then the demons of old, and Yahweh may be content enough to leave them in peace, to, ironically, keep the peace, as it were.'

'So Semyazen is just a cantankerous old bastard?' queried Elizabeth.

'Something like that,' responded Lucy.

'Wonderful,' said Richard. 'Unwelcome house guests.'

'Well, there are other ways to get them to leave. Offer them alternative lodgings. Maybe a farmstead in a disused section of the shire. If you butter them up they may be interested. And throw in something. A decent supply of quality foods for them to succour spiritually for a while. The connected nether they live in has its own supplies, but they can seek nourishment from our own stocks as well. The food rots a little quicker as they digest its succulence.'

'Bargaining with hell,' said Richard ironically.

'They're not that bad. I even sense warmth and friendliness in some of them.'

Richard and Elizabeth mumbled together in conversation for a few moments and Richard turned to Lucy saying, 'If we arrange a more suitable place, are you able to negotiate for us?'

'They won't speak to me. I sense that. Ron and Elizabeth already had trouble because of that.'

'Well, do you know anyone?' Elizabeth asked.

'Well, she is very busy at the moment, but they are fond of Gloryel. They have a penchant for English culture, and are attracted to the Spice Girls, of all things. I know Geri personally. She might be able to persuade them.'

The couple nodded agreement, and Lucy returned to the centre of the room, started sensing the hall's nether residents, and flashed out thoughts of Gloryel. Positive waves of adoration came back at her. Her course of action was set.

Gloryel was in the kitchen, washing her mug, thinking on Daniel and his 'Document' which had become much of the subject matter for talkshows and office conversations. She herself appreciated it in much the same way she appreciated Daniel himself. Pervading an aura of all-knowing, yet on closer examination decipherable enough, and making sense after careful consideration of the points. He was deep, and she appreciated him, and he had been incredibly loyal a brother for so long now, one of the few male Seraphim who was 'Always' there, so it seemed. She loved him so.

She rinsed off her mug, considered another coffee for the morning, yet a buzz on the front door distracted her and gave her something to think upon for the day.

She opened the door. It was Lucy Smith, one of Victoria's closest friends, and one of the children of heaven.

'Lucy. Come in.'

They came to the front lounge and Geri asked Lucy if she wanted tea or coffee. Lucy requested Watermelon Juice.

'Gosh. Well, ok. I think I can actually do that.'

'Knowing Daniel, that is what I expcted,' replied Lucy.

Gloryel wandered down into the basement and opening 'Daniel's' fridge, she found several bottles of Spring Valley watermelon juice. 'Fancy that,' she said to herself. 'Lucy must know Daniel well,' she surmised.

Returning to the main room, Gloryel spoke some wisdom. 'Being brilliant as a boast doesn't really work that well, you know. It's tainted. Tainted by pride. But the talented soul, when it knows its capabilities, and remembers simple, true humility, can produce stunning things. Yet of all the deeds of my beloved Daniel, what amazes me most is his appetite. Only the most particular of luxurious foods marches down his palate these days, watermelon juice in bottles no exception. I remember the days of orange, apple and tropical. And then, wow, apple and blackcurrant. Daniel and I are the same age, bar a hundred odd days, and we have lived a similar cultural experience. Yet while I still retain certain modesties of youth which linger on, my lover luxuriates in only the finest. Still, he approaches all with God's good grace, so I criticize him not.'

'Indeed,' said Lucy. 'I think he just buys what he likes in the end.'

'You are probably right,' said Geri. 'Yet formative groundings do not go away easily.'

'Geri. Can you help me?'

'What is the problem?' asked the oldest Spice Girl.

'A number of issues, actually. Firstly, Michael. The Archangel. His recent query as this first new Arc of this second epoch unfolds. His role as Overseer? Is there any such reward for this? It has been in the news telecasts, but only the Seraphim are privvy to the official discussions. Seeing as you and Daniel are together, I was curious if you could illumiinate me.'

'Head of the Public Service, and deputy to Gabriel. The official role of the overseer for the entire epoch. And each female twin has a similar position. 700070 Arcs, and the second Epoch is complete. No wavering now from the official timeframe, and the theophany more strongly likes the idea of 700,070 epochs for the Seraphim-Cherubim era. Then it is onto the 700,000,000 Ketravim Arcs. The firstborn 700,000,000, for their numbers keep on going now, as you would know. In all the extrapolations of future angelic race overseers, the Valandriphim end the entire sequence of rulership dating schemes, despite angelicdom progressing beyond this. 12 Valand is deemed summation and completion of the principle. We simply repeat the process ad infinitum after this. 12 O'Clock rock.'

'Very funny,' said Lucy.

'Well, it is news enough. I am sure I will fill all the time in. Quite experienced at life now. Not much surprises me. Daniel's document is challenging, and Michael feels too old to care, yet I sense quite grand divine favours for courageous tackling of the proposed paradigms. God really wants to know, Lucy Smith, if we are still listening.'

'Quite possibly.'

'Gosh,' here is your juice,' said an embarassed Gloryel, who had been holding onto the watermelon juice absentmindedly.

They sat and Lucy drank a few mouthfuls then turned her attention to Gloryel.

'I need a Spice Girl,' said Lucy.

'You need a Spice Girl,' said Geri in response.

'For Semyazen's underlings enjoy Girl Power and could be quite possibly influenced thereby.'

'Makes perfect sense,' responded Gloryel, waving her hands for more information.

'They will not talk to me, and a Shire not too far hence is not so much in need of an exorcism as a courteously arranged real estate agent.'

'And naturally you thought on me,' responded Gloryel smiling, 'I am flattered.'

'Like I said. Semyazen's nether demons are quite anglified, and particularly fond of Spice Girls music.'

'I think I understand,' said Gloryel. 'Well, naturally, our course is quite simple. We visit our brother.'

'Our brother?' asked Lucy perplexed.

'Why Saruviel, of course,' responded Gloryel, and smiled matter of factly at her heavenly sister.

'Of course. Saruviel,' said Lucy Smith. Now why on earth didn't she think on that. Saruviel? Yet, whatever was on Gloryel's mind, staring into the face of the smiling Geri Halliwell brooked no greater divulgion of the present little mystery, leaving the questing Lucy Smith only asking, whatever next? Whatever next indeed?

They found Saruviel in the phone book, of all places, and rang him up. He invited them around. He was in city-centre Joniquay, in one of the high rise tower blocks for go getters and high flyers. It was ironic. He lived on the ground level. Saves elevator time, he told them. And less of a trip to 'Roberto's', the restaurant also on the ground floor. And Saruviel loved traditional italian food.

'So. What is so vitally important that you require the assistance of Saruviel of Eternity?' was Saruviel's first question as they sat down in Roberto's to order their evening meal.

'Semyazen. The Saruvim,' stated Gloryel. 'The two of you are on speaking terms as I understand it?'

'The Saruvim are never far from my thoughts,' responded the angel.

'That is what I thought,' responded Gloryel. She turned to Lucy. 'You may as well tell the tale.'

Just then a waiter appeared and Alexander said, 'Why don't we eat first. I think better on a full stomach.'

Saruviel ordered Canneloni and a small pizza for himself, wereas the girls both ordered the chicken lasagne. As they ate they chit-chatted about recent things in their lives for a while, and then Saruviel turned to Lucy.

'What's the problem, Lucy?'

'I have been approached by Ron and Elizabeth, children of heaven, on behalf of Burton upon Tweed shire.'

'The actors one?' responded Saruviel. 'The Exorcist fellow?'

'That's the one,' responded Lucy. ' 'Anyway, it appears the shire community centre has attracted a nether of associated dark spirits. And the local residents are none to happy about it.'

'And what has this to do with me?' asked Saruviel, taking a sip of his red wine.

'Well. The spirits. They are one of Semyazen's legions,' put in Gloryel.

'I see,' said Saruviel. 'And naturally you thought of me.'

'With your connections,...' trailed off Gloryel.

'I understand. Believe me I'm not surprised. ' But I think I have a far simpler solution for you.' He got out his realm mini webnet tableau and, after some typing, he showed them the screen.

'The Ghostbusters?' queried Lucy dismayed.

'There specialists,' responded Saruviel.

'Really?' queried the innocent Lucy Smith, but Gloryel was shaking her head in her hands, saying 'good grief.'

'I sense all sorts of problems,' said Egon, and pointed his reader at the unimpressed Richard Burton's face. Both levers rose up quicly, indicating maximun ghost presence.

Ray poked Richard, who was not impressed.

'Come on, 'said Venkman. 'Mr Burton is not what we are looking for.'

'The - ghosts - are apparently in the connected nether, whatever that means, 'said Richard.

'Oh, we know all about nethers, 'said Venkman. He waved Egon over and whispered,'What's a nether?'

'A gathering place of fallen spirits. A netherworld of the realm of the fallen. They come in all sorts of sizes. On earth they were literally physical, like earth. Not only ghosts, but vampires and werewolves dwelt in them.'

'Gotcha, 'replied Venkman, pointing his index finger at Egon.

'Can you get rid of them?' asked Elizabeth Taylor.

'Nether's are not our specialty. We usually go after ghosts who have manifested. Confronting them on their own turf is not our usual way,' replied Ray.

'We don't need them confronted. We need them moved, 'responded Mr Burton. 'Can you do it?'

'We can do it?' responded Egon.

'We can?' asked Venkman.

'We can, 'affirmed Egon, nodding.

Venkman looked at Egon covered in goo. Ectoplasm.

'It won't work,' said Ray.

'It will,' said Venkman.

'They are not that stupid,' said Ray.

'They're demon's. How smart can they be?' said Venkman.

'Fake Ectoplasm scented with demoness. Egon in a bikini, a wig on, makeup? It won't work.'

'We just need to draw them out. Then we can negotiate.'

'It won't work,' said Ray.

'Now you are sure this will work?' Venkman asked Egon.

'No,' replied Egon.

'Then it's your funeral.'

Venkman pointed the spiritual transmogrifier at Egon, and as a ray of green energy burst forth, egon started shimmering, gradually changing form. The process complete, Egon stood as a shimmering ghost before them.'

Venkman came and gingerly pushed his finger at Egon. It went into his head and came out, a blob of ectoplasm on the end.'

'It won't work,' said Ray.

'How do you feel?' Venkman asked Egon.

'The same, I guess,' responded Egon.

'Try doing something.'

'I'm not exactly an export on paranormal activity,' replied Egon smartly. 'Forget I just said that.'

He took a step forward, looking like a demoness literally from hell, and his foot started sinking down into the wooden floor.

'Ray!' he exclaimed.

'Just go with it,' said Venkman. 'Lure them up here. I'm sure you will figure it out.

'To hell with it. Here goes,' said Egon, and dived headfirst into the ground, disappearing beneath.

'Maybe it will work,' said Ray.

'That's the spirit,' replied Venkman.

Half an hour later, Venkman and Ray were sitting around, smoking, when noise started coming from the centre of the room, and up shot Egon, still dressed as a demoness, with dozens of demon ghosts following him.

'Venkman!' yelled Egon. 'Now!'

Venkman hit the trapping device. It burst forth, trapped the demons, and he slammed it shut immediately.

'It worked,' said Egon. 'Now change me back.'

'How exactly do we do that Venkman?' asked Ray. 'You never quite said.'

Venkman just stared at him, open mouthed.

Back at their setup trapping facility, Richard and Elizabeth had spent half an hour negotiating and had come to an agreement. They would move on the agreed upon terms.

Egon was currently floating around, pushing at things, very, very, very pissed off.

'Don't worry. We'll figure it out,' said Venkman.

'When?' demanded Egon.

'Eventually,' said Venkman. 'I'm busy this week, though.'

'Venkman.'

'And next week there is that charity event.'

'Venkman!' yelled Egon again.'

'I think I have some time in June,' he quipped.

'VENKMAN!'

After that the demons slept happy in their new address, enjoying the change of scenery, life got back to normal for most residents of Burton upon Tweed Shire, yet an unhappy ghost was floating around, here and there, very, very annoyed, dressed in a bikini which it was unable to remove, telling all and sundry time and time again it was NOT a woman.

Venkman found some spare time in late December.

Egon was not impressed.

The End

Daniel and Melanie

'Maybe this time I'll be lucky. Maybe this time he'll stay.'

'Dream on Melanie Jayne Chisholm. Daniel is happily ensconced in Gloryel's arms,' said Emma Bunton.

'It's going to happen. Happen some time.'

'Tell her she's dreaming Victoria,' said Emma.

Victoria Beckham spoke up. 'I've always liked that Daniel. But Emma's right, Mel. Keep on dreaming.'

'Maybe this time I'll win.'

Mel B looked at Melanie, an A4 photo of Daniel in her hands. 'You are dreaming Melanie. That boat has sailed. After all, nothing is so good it lasts eternally.'

'If you'd only played it differently,' said Emma.

'I know its madness that he can't be yours,' said Victoria.

'But he needs his fantasy and freedoms,' said Melanie B.

'And I know it was good and he was fine,' said Victoria

'But you should know him by now,' finished Emma.

'Honestly, i thought I wouldn't,' said Melanie C.

'And I was sure you couldn't,' said Emma.

'And really you shouldn't have,' said Mel B.

'But you rang him, didn't you,' said Victoria. 'And aren't you kinda glad you did.'

'And now everything is alright,' said Melanie C.

'Everythings alright,' she said once more.

Melanie sat with Daniel in the 'Hard Rock cafe' in uptown Joniquay.

'It's been a while,' said Daniel.

'An entire epoch. As we agreed,' said Melanie.

'Yes. As we agreed,' said Daniel, but his voice was cold, detached - formal.

'I'm in love with Gloryel,' said Daniel.

'I know,' said Melanie.

'I don't know how to love you, Melanie C. Maybe some other life. Maybe some other eternity.'

'And I don't think I really know love at all,' said Melanie.

'Sometimes we win,' Melanie.

'And sometimes we lose,' she responded.

He looked at her, and a small, quiet voice of the eternal whispered to him, 'Listen to your heart.'

He looked at her. 'A promise is a promise. This epoch finishes soon. And I will give the next one to you. As I promised. But I will go back to Gloryel, ok. My heart has made its choice.'

'Ok,' she said softly.

And he looked at her, and a spirit of eternal union settled softly and quietly between them. Daniel might not of yet. A wiser soul made his choice for him. An older soul.

'20,000 years,' he said. 'Right at the beginning of the third epoch. The first day, in fact. I will meet you here. At this time. I will put it in my diary. I won't forget.'

She smiled at him.

She cried all that night. Her heart had been in a million pieces that afternoon. He was back in her life again. She wouldn't let him go this time. Never again.

The End

Lift

Satan was exalted. David was defeated. Lucifer was Lord.

The old man, on the streets of Marrakesh, on some godforsaken disc, on the edge of eternity, found him. He finally found Michael.

The lad was drunk, looked terrible, and was stone broke. The glory was gone. The name of goodness, dead in the water. Satan

had conquered the world, and the old children of destiny, broken, scattered - defeated.

'I know your hurting, son.'

'Fuck off, old man.'

'Your learning the hard way.'

'Get stuffed.'

'This was never meant to be the end.'

'Go to hell.'

'I know how hard it can get.'

'Just go fuck yourself.'

'You GOTTA lift.'

Michael, dreary eyed, dead to the world, his 'goodness' a joke to all humanity, in the cold, hard world of commercial babylon,

looked up with misery into the eyes of eternity.

'This was never meant to be the end, son. Close the book and start again.'

And Michael, one final grasp of goodness which never said die, with the only strength left in his defeated, dark, miserable

and downtrodden soul, gingerly lifted up his head, struggled to his feet, and leaned against the eternal one.

'You got me into this shit, old man. You get me out of it.'

And God nodded to his son, and said to him 'I'm proud of you.' And he took his hand, and, leading him out of the alley, making their way through the streets of Marrakesh, the old wolf guided his son to nearby refuge, to nearby help, to his oldest and surest salvation.

Meludiel looked at the haggard figure, slowly and gently eating his soup.

'He's not in a good way, father,' she said.

The eternal one nodded.

'And he really, really smells bad. I mean, peeew.'

'Forgive him,' said God. 'Give him a scrub.'

Meludiel watched for a while, and Callodyn came in. 'How is he?' he asked.

'Not good,' said Meludiel. 'Defeated. David's downfall has been too much for him.'

Callodyn nodded. David's fall had been too much for most. And he was now only holding on.

God turned to Callodyn. 'I'll be back by year's end. There are other's I'm still looking for. You watch over him - carefully. His glory awaits, and I promised

him redemption, as I promised all of you from your birth.'

'Yes father,' nodded Callodyn, and returned his gaze to the dark and sorroful firstborn of the Seraphim.

As Meludiel scrubbed away, Michael seemed to gradually be coming back to himself. 'Where, where are we?'

'A safe place. A safe house, almost. It's almost that desperate, these days. Almost.'

Michael enjoyed the soothing scrubbing and asked a question. 'What's going on? In Zaphon?'

Satan sits atop the throne of Zaphora. Everywhere his teaching is acknowledged. Everywhere the strength of Babylon and commerciality is praised and only

in Empire building, the King of this, Satan, has the true answers for the miseries of the soul. The teaching is epidemic.'

'People want their stuff, in the end,' said Michael.

'Yet they forsake the love of God, and it is a cold shell of a man which remains,' said Meludiel.

'Concerned with wealth, and nothing else, hey sister?'

She nodded.

'And we have the answers?'

'We have the only answers. We always have. We have always known, deep down in our soul, we were the good guys.'

'Yet we suffer?'

'We suffer,' she affirmed.

When they had finished up Michael was clean quite thoroughly, and his breath was a little better, and he sat on his bed in the house of Marrakesh

which was owned by Callody, from what Meludiel had said, and thought about things.

It had been the toughest epoch of them all. The eleventh. And Satan had grasped control,and risen up, and now, appointed at the final hour as the epoch ticked over, Callodyn. Approved of by God. Not the eighth, in the end, for this reason. Saved till the 12th epoch. For it was now his strength was needed like no other time. A time when what Callodyn was good at shone. When the strange ways of the heart of that Cherubim provided the salvation he was good at providing. Michael thought fondly of him, just then. He appreciated his old stubborn brother.

Callodyn came in, then, and put a CD in the player. And the song 'Now I run,' started playing.

'It's OUR turn now,Michael. It's OUR turn now, young brother.'

Michael nodded, and as the music played, Michael laid down and drifted away. He was safe. He was saved.

God found Jesus in a trash skip, face down, blood on his hands.

He pulled him out, forced some water down his throat, and waited as the man from Nazareth slowly came to himself.

'The blood? asked God.

'I killed a rat. For food,' he managed to say.

'Michael is at a Marrakesh. In Callodyn's house. We will go there tomorrow, via plane.'

'What's the point, God? We will never win, again. Never. Satan's proved his fucking point. People only want stuff in the end. They don't care, deep, deep down. They just want to be fat, rich and succesful.'

'There is a point to these things. These luxury items. Ok. They are there to embellish your life. And, if you have the correct attitude and do not covet them in greed, practically unlimted amounts can be yours. But this gets blinded, and people often forget their hearts of love.'

'And what can we do?'

'You aint a quitter, are you?'

And a jolt of sudden pride rose up in Jesus heart, and he stood up, flexed what was left of his muscles, and said, 'With my God I can conquer all.'

'That's the spirit, son,' said God. 'That's the spirit.'

Michael was in the library of Callodyn's house, up on the 3rd level, looking at some of the ancient tomes. There were some very, very old tomes, and some extremely valuable ones.

'I, I don't have much,' said Michael to Callodyn, who was sitting on a loung suite nearby. 'I had to cover so many legal costs in my final battlings with the dark one. It cost me everything I had left.'

'I know,' said Callodyn.'

'How do you stay succesful? Against all the attacks?'

'I'm clever. Legalism is a specialty of mine, and Satan is stupid, in the end. Not much faith.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' asked Michael, suddenly confronted with a very hard spirit, full of abounding confidence.

'In the Lord God Almighty are treasure of victory beyond measure,' responded Callodyn. 'You know, keep the faith. And remember, play by God's moral rules, and Satan's legalists can go to hell. I never agree with half of the judgements anyway and never disclose full details. I don't play his game. He can go to hell.'

'We have had to play his game,' said Michael softly. 'I feel - convicted. If he has me on legal rights I acknowledge it.'

'Yet I will not justify his evil motivations, and instead do the right thing, regardless of any letter of law presented to me. Truth is more important than a letter of law, written by a devil, to trap a good heart. I don't give a shit, ok. About Satan and his power structures. The 7 Divine Fellowships have prospered so long, not just because we are asset rich, but because we don't disclose 99% of our membership. Only broad level ones who are obvious to the world are held as official members. You know, out there, in that world, there are more Karaite Noahides than the power of Babylon, anyway. I am only humouring Satan, Michael. I leave him alone, let him express his desire, let him witness of his grand might. But a day of reckoning is coming, and Satan will be dealt with, once and for all.'

Michael looked at his brother, cautious for once.

'There are that many Noahides? You have that much power?'

'Why do you think society goes on stably. We make sure we do our jobs, raise our families, play in all our associations and clubs, and keep our faiths very private. Satan is a jerk who we laugh at, Michael. We don't give a shit about him ruling in Zaphon. He THINKS he is the power. He's got another thing coming to him one day. Life goes on, and regular people do their thing, and the devil has the glory we allow him, and the witness against him from the good gusy will blow him away in the end. We DON'T lose, brother. We DON'T lose.'

'Oh,' said Michael, and trod softly that afternoon around his brother.

Later on Callodyn came up to his bedroom. 'Later on. When the situations are resolved, and Satan is deposed, you will have your stuff restored to you. Don't worry about that. Everything is under control.'

Michael looked up at him and nodded softly. And then Callodyn gave him a can of cold Coca Cola, and left.

Michael drank it, and started smiling, and he put on the Bon Jovi CD Callodyn had given him, and, after all his years on the street, suddenly felt very much better.

'Wisdom lies in a variety of moral approaches, Gabriel,' said God to his son, who he had found on the streets of a small town, somwhere in eternity. 'Playing all my cards in one place is not wise. I don't do that. New Agenda is the heart of a mystery, which you will find obvious in the end. When you have worked me out.'

'God's smart,' said jesus, with a mouthful of MacDonalds cheeseburger.

Gabriel sipped on his cola. 'Explain that to me.'

'Mmm. Maybe I should. Maybe I really should. But I am sure you have been paying attention to life's lessons, as all the Children of Destiny should have been doing. Your eternal glories come forth from the true wisdom you attain, in the end. But your moral choice of goodness will guide you along forever.'

'Right,' said Gabriel, and started on his popcorn chicken.

Jesus took a sip of Coca Cola and looked at Gab. 'This is the final age, in a way. He says so,' said Jesus, pointing to God. 'The final age of struggle, apparently.'

Gabriel finished chewing his chicken and looked at God. 'The end?'

'The beginning,' responded God, and sipped on his Orange Juice.

'Then what comes next?' asked Gabriel, curiously.

'You have the power of the eternal to cope with it?' God asked him.

Gabriel looked at his father, and returned to his drink. Then he looked at him. 'I don't know. Do I?'

'Then the struggle is not quite complete. But you will be there, soon enough.'

'Right,' said Gabriel, and looked at the perfectly happy Jesus munching away. He seemed to be on cloud 9 at the moment. What was HE thinking?

'Back to basics. Lessons learned. Experience gained. Understanding, again, the fundamental points. Not giving up.'

'Right,' said Michael, looking at the lessons Callodyn had written up on the whiteboard in the library. 'What do you want of me?'

'You have a minstry, right? That needs to come to the fore, like never before. You have suffered enough, now. You will have my support in the law courts, and our lawyers know all the devil's tricks. Mock him, ok. With your holiness and your standards. Stand firm on the faith, show the love which is in you, guide the newbies into the faith, which is one of our eternal responsibilities, ok. That job never ends. And teach again, again and again the basic lessons you have learned. Guide them with the experience you have, and with your understanding and wisdom you will be wiser in how to help people agaisnt their adversaries in life, often their biggest adversary being themselves. There is a point, ok. And in the love you find in your heart for the empathy of soul towards another new life, an important life, who wants a happy eternity as well, you have your eternal sanctification work, which is a fundamental part of what the Children of Destiny are all about. The oldies have to be the most responsible, remember. It is our reward and our responsibility. Someone has to do it, and we can't leave it to others. And don't quit - ever. Ok. Never quit, and rise up against your adversaries in your faith, for men of fickle understanding challenge godly truth - until it is true to them also. Don't be overcome, and learn confidence in God. He remains faithful in all your struggles.'

Daniel then went out for a while, and shortly returned with another cold can of coke and some cold pizza. 'That's all the lesson for this week. I have a debit card with the name 'Michael' written on it down in the front hall. You can take it with you tomorrow and go off and spend some money and have a good time with Meludiel. In a few weeks some of our other old friends will be here. You need to be strong, now, Michael. You need to be strong. You need to look after the flock of Realm of Eternity, for they need you, brother. They need you to be strong.'

Michael felt encouraged, and sipped his coke. He returned to his room, put on the Def Leppard CD Daniel had given him, and drifted away, into a world of dreaming, happy, at peace, and feeling better once more. Like his life, somehow, was being restored. Like it was being put back together.

'What gives, God?' asked Raphael, still smelling, even after his shower.

'What do you mean?' asked God, sitting in the Hungry Jack's restaurant, Gabriel and Jesus chowing down on trays full of grub.

'I mean, the new, how shall I put it, height? Your 6 foot tall, by the looks of it. And the features are becoming, I don't know - strong. Like you have developed. Like you've gotten - Godly.'

'You can probably thank Lady Jane Gilliamham. Many years of lectures. And a lot more working out and praying to my spirit. I have maximised.'

'I like the cordoroy pants. Orange. And is that a brand name?'

'Billabong,' said God, casually.'

'You NEVER wear brand names.

'Hey, even the old man can get with the times son.'

'Indeed,' said Raphael, and lifted a cheeseburger to his mouth.

God really did look quite majestic now, Gabriel had felt to himself in the last few days. Like he had been through a trial, a struggle, and had emerged - WHOLE.

'What's next?' asked Jesus, pausing from his meal briefly.

'A few others to track down. Uriel, Raguel and Phanuel. And then the biggest ratbag of them all.'

'Saruviel!' said Raphael.

God nodded.

'I try to be like Grace Kelly. But her looks were too sad,' sang Michael all that morning, in a happy mood. Things were - improving - in the life of the firstborn Seraphim of eternity.

He was buzzing around Daniel's mansion, by the looks of it, for he had found a door with a key nearby, and when he had finally worked out the puzzle of the glass cube, through rotating it, he had loosed the key and opened the door. He found a huge room with about a trillion CD's in it - literally. He had found the Mika CD, returned to his room, and was enjoying Coca Cola, despite himself, and feasting on cold pizza. Callodyn's usual crappy food. But he didn't mind.

He felt it, at the moment, like his heart was getting answers. Long hidden answers to some of the dilemmas of his heart. Questions on how to live - how to live eternally. And in pursuing some of Callodyn's logic in the past few days he found answers therein which, actually, made sense. The ongoing strengthening of the community was the essential idea Michael had focused in on - and to commit to that work really did need a sense of eternal responsibility. And as a child of destiny he was in a position to offer the universe that truth.

It was refreshing in a way - an affirmation of ancient Torah truths. But he was encouraged by Callodyn's words. The good guys win in the end. Something to put your faith in.

He drank his Coke and looked at the next glass cube, for the room with the CDs had another door, and there was another glass cube, and he had it with him. But this puzzle looked twice as complicated, and there were buttons and electronic lights, and when he pressed the buttons, glass doors within the cube opened, often in confusing patterns. To get the key out he would have to work on the logic of the puzzle. Something to spend his time on.

Daniel the Seraphim had dropped by that morning, chatted with him and encouraged him. Daniel was still prospering well, and with Callodyn, the three of them had played a game of Risk, and the spirit in the fellowship had been pure love. He really was enjoying himself with these two now.

He sipped on his Coke, looked at the calendar on the wall with 'Epoch 12' at the top of it, and realized an ancient Seraphim Torah truth. Completion, summation, the entirety of the principle. Valandriel. Seraphim '12'. The 12, representing completeness. 12 hours on a clock. 12 tribes of Israel. And now, the end of their struggle, the 12th epoch. A time for glory, to show what he was, Michael thought to himself. The culmination of things.

He finished his coke, took up the puzzle, and made mental notes throughout the afternoon as he tried to work the damn thing out.

Fortunately, Uriel didn't smell quite so bad. But Raphael was sure it was gangrene on his toes. God looked at them. 'You haven't been washing?'

'Washing?' asked Uriel incredulously.

They took him to a health spa, the chinese lady said 'Jesus Christ,' in reaction to Uriel's feet. Then she looked at Jesus and almost blinked. A few weeks later, after several treatments of special chinese mixtures, the toes seemed to be on the improve.

'Where do you think we will find Raguel?' Uriel asked God.

'God only knows,' replied the father of eternity.

They found Raguel, of all places, living under a disused soccer stadium in a pretty grim Brazilian backwaters.

'I have a gambling addiction,' said Raguel.

'I'm not surprised,' said the theophany.

'I'm in debt up to my arsehole,' said Raguel.

'That doesn't surprise me either,' said God.

'Some of the local boys are after my arse - literally, if you know what I mean,' said Raguel.

'Now I'm a little concerned,' said God.

'They got me to dress up as a nun and dance for them,' said Raguel, eyes downcast.

'The shit we do,'said Gabriel.

Raguel looked up softly into the eyes of God, but instead of judgement he found unbounding mercy.

Phanuel had a didgeri doo protruding from his anus, when the recovered him from a hellish alley, back of burke, battered and bruised all over.

'I've been through hell,' he siad in whimpering tones to his father. God cradled him in his arms.

But as much as those woes are terrible, Saruviel really had been plunged in the shit.

They found him, in a lowgrade chicago of sinners, were drugusers abounded, the law was questionable, and Saruviel was living in the sewers, ratshit his only food, and ridden with eczma, smelling fowler than a harlot's breath after a busy night, all sorts of diseases, so he claimed, and not only in debt, but with a current hit on for his life. And a number of unpleasant warts covered his nose. He looked like hell. They gave him the works, and a few months later, when the children of destiny looked a little better after thei hellish ordeal, God siad to them,'Three more. Azrael and Cosadriel.'

'And who else?' asked Saruviel, tenderly.

'Someone who is not in a good way. King David.'

Saruviel nodded. He knew the kind of shit he and David had been through together in the last few years of the prior epoch, defying Satan's power. His bro could be in a bad way.

Michael was sitting in the library, classical music playing in the background, and Meludiel was there, sitting at a desk, typing away at her laptop.

'What. Are you with Callodyn now?' asked Michael to her.

Meludiel turned to her. 'I have always been fond of Callodyn. We are very good friends.'

'But are you together?'

She looked at him for a moment, and then returned to her laptop. 'No,' she said shortly. 'I am married to Jacob Fink.'

'Oh, yeh. Him,' said Michael, and lost interest in the conversation.

Eventually Daniel came in, for in a few weeks God would be returning. 'They have found Azrael and Cosadriel.'

'How are they?' asked Michael.

'Not good. They were working as male strippers.'

'Not the end of the world,' said Michael.

'In a gay bar.'

'Jesus,' said Michael.

Meludiel looked at Michael, who was chuckling a little, and looked at Daniel. 'You two think that is hilarious, don't you.'

'No, not at all,' said Daniel. But he did have a smile on his face.

'Anyway, have you cracked the cube?'

'What? You know about that?'

'I wasn't born yesterday. The room has assorted ancient treasures in it. Tell you what, crack the code before God returns, and the room's belongings are yours.'

Michael smiled. That was a challenge worth accepting.

'I have one last lesson for you, brother. As this epoch gets under way, remember,don't let Satan see it coming. His judgement has slumbered a long time.'

'I will keep that in mind Daniel.'

'Good. When God gets back we will have a week long feast.'

'And then?' asked Michael.

'You should know by now,' responded the Callophim.

When Daniel left the room, Michael nodded to himself. He did know by now.

'I know it's hard David,' said God. 'But lift.'

David, his broken body barely recovered from his sojourn in hell itself, pushed through his feeble arms, and managed to lift the bar with two 5kg weights attached up briefly, before spluttering and dropping the weight, which Gabriel and Saruviel guided back to its holsters.

'That was - good,' said God softly.

They stood aside for a moment and Saruviel said to God, 'He's not in a good way.'

'I couldn't expect him to be. He was nearly dead when we found him,' said God, his eyes on his son.

'He is broken. Not just physically,' said Gabriel. 'He needs a reason to go on.'

God nodded. He walked over to his son, and picked him up from his position, and noticed no struggle left in his Zionic majesty;

'Come with me,' said God, and David leaned on his heavenly father as they came over to the cafeteria. God gave him a bottle of orange juice, and David sipped on it, so very softly, so very meekly.

'You have nothing left, son? Nothing left to give?'

David just looked up at him bleakly, miserably, and nodded.

'Mmm,' said God. 'Would you have Callodyn speak with you? Your older brother by one birth place?'

David smiled.

Callodyn presented himself shortly, for they were back in Marrakesh,not far from Callodyn's place, at a friendly recovery hostel.

'Dave,' said Daniel.

David smiled warmly.

'Oh, David,' said Callodyn, and came and sat next to King David, and hugged him.

'David. Take some strength from me. You get by with a little help from your friend, brother. You get by with a little help from your friend.'

And David sighed, and groaned, and the strength of Abraham collapsed, and finally took succour from his father Noah, and then he felt a light of glory come into his soul, and a vision of the end of the epoch, when good had finally triumphed eternally. And David smiled.

He stood, oh so gingerly, and came over to the punching bag, and looked at his God. He punched it. He punched it again. And he swore out loud, with the last of his might, 'I am coming for you, Devil. I am coming to kick your arse.'

And then he collpsed, breathing heavily, and God nodded. He nodded, satisfied. At last, completely, satisfied.

,

The children of destiny were gathered. In Marrakesh, on a disc of eternity, of a number in the millions. The 140 Seraphim of eternity were all now gathered. The 1,400,000 Cherubim were here and there throughout the city. And 9 sets of the 10 Seventy Onaphim Angels of Infinity were also present, the Saruvim being the obvious ones not present. Obviously.

Metatron was at Callodyn's place, with Logos and Memra. Angela was beside her husband, dutifully, and there number was complete.

'What is the end of the matter?' Metatron asked God.

'Satan is defeated,' responded God.

'And then?' asked Metatron.

'It's an ugly business. Yet Ambriel and Callodyn both desire ultimate mercy and salvation, so the job of those two is redemption - redemption of the Saruvim. But that lies in the distant future, beyond what we are to be occupied with at this point in time.'

'Yes,' said Metatron.

'And our vision?' asked Logos.

'A simple vision. A glimpse of hope and unity, and one sweet union. For this is the Epoch of Majesty and Triumph, and you, my children, have before you a time to shine like no other. A purpose for which the plans of the infinite have waited upon since your conception. A time of glory for the children of destiny.'

'It will be as you say,' said Angela.

Memra spoke up. 'The Callophim. His twin, Kayella. She said something. Of an age before, when there were two children in the heart of God. Two children alone, the firstbegotten. Are they your seats of ultimate glory?'

God turned to Memra, and an infinite plan of struggle, triumph and ultimate joy flashed through his heart, and all he said was 'Perhaps.'

Memra nodded, and returned to her seat next to the throne of God in the upper seat of the Mansion of Callodyn.

They had received a number of the Children of Destiny that morning, as they had been doing for the last several weeks, and, one by one, each had been commissioned with their task, and their ultimate works of glory. For it was indeed a time like no other, and as the Epoch before them unfolded in the eternal plans of destiny,each would see their eternal lives purpose in all the struggles they had gone through, and in all the lessons they had learned.

And, finally, after a number of years work, the Children of Heaven finally presented themselves and, last of all, Samael of Heaven bowed himself to God.

'Then your repentance is true and complete?' God asked his son.

'Father. I am an old devil, the oldest of all. And I have my ways and my own glories and my stylings and my craftiness. And so on and so forth, as you well know. But, if there are lessons to be learned, I know now the power of evil and the power of seduction and the power of the dark. And I know such power, no longer, is for the service of Samael of Heaven. I will keep faith, and serve diligently, and restore my name, and seek your will.'

'Then peace be upon you, my son,' said God, and the oldes devil left the room.

Weeks later Callodyn and Kayella sat with God in the library, chatting. 'Do you, remember the beginning?' God asked his children. 'My spirit says you might, now. Have vague memories.

Kayella stood and came and hugged God. 'We remember what matters most,' said Kayella. 'We have never forgotten how to love our God.'

'And you, Callodyn?' asked God.

'I have remembered, in the end, just who runs the show, Almighty father. I have remembered that. Just who runs the show.'

'Then all is good,' said God, and snuck a cautious look to his son, who had quite a wicked looking grin on his face. The little devil.

Callodyn was sitting with Kayella in the front lounge of their Marrakesh home. She was against him, reading quietly. Then a thought struck her. 'Brother. What is the meaning of life?'

Callodyn yawned, took another swig of schnappz, and looked at her. He stood up, put the schnappz back in the cupboard, and sat down next to her, and held her in his arms. And then he, finally, replied. 'You know, sweetie. Of all the endless paradigms of wisdom on the ultimate meaning of everything, it all comes down to this. I love you. You love me. And therein we find our completeness.' And Kayella smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and returned to her book. And outside the mansion, a powerful and dramatic and eternal spirit rushed in the winds and played with the trees and quieted the hearts of the fauna, and smiled down on its two blessed Callophim. For a struggle of the soul was now complete, and the divine wisdom expounded, and harmony and grace in perfect fulfilment. And then it thought on Zaphon, and the dark lord seated upon its throne, and it knew, he knew, one last and final struggle awaited the children of destiny, and the conclusion of one grand and ancient plan. But for now all was well, and the spirit soared, and the spirit sang, and all was well. And all was well.

The End

The A Team

Gradual. It had been gradual. The Children of Destiny had gone forth, from the will of God Almighty, and began the work of redemption. Redeeming the heart of those in the heavenlies who had succumbed to the power of darkness, listened to the temptations of Satan, and looked for meaning and happiness in cold hard materialism, a materialism devoid of love and joy and care for neighbour, a materialism which said the self was the ultimate ideal, and that others did not matter.

Yet the Children of Destiny confronted this temptation, and fellowships grew and movements of religion grew and hope gradually became reborn and love triumphed in the end. Love triumphed in the end.

God's lesson for the children of destiny had been one lesson, taught in manifold ways of life. Life was the living illustration of the lesson of magnificence at the heart of the creators life, and that lesson was love.

Yet, when enfolded in creation, and living things and the material world and life with all its complications, that love needed to be tempered by Law, and law governed the interpsersonal behaviours between peoples and societies so that old affection would rule in the end, and not the temptation to idolise the materialistic item which was a temporary love, and devoid of eternal devotion if the soul did not love its neighbour, its child, its wife, its God.

Things were good. God taught that. They had been created for love, happiness, joy and entertainment. But expressing the love of your life into an object and not into a living soul you could talk to, communicate with, and show love to, was the heart of a life which would run out of meaning in the end, for all was in vain in devotion to a dead object which could never love you back, no matter how many times you might convince yourself it was all you needed.

That had been Satan's problem. Materialism without love of others.

And the Children of Destiny had been rectifying that problem.

And now? Now, the end. The final judgement on darkness, and the fate of Satan, and the end of the first phase of life, and the beginning of the eternal phase of life in which the final lessons of how to cope with it all had been taught.

Ambriel checked his backpack. 15 grenades, 3 handguns and ammunition. Daniel, sitting next to him observed his brother checking the bag for the umpteenth time. He was similarly armed.

They were in the 'Almighty Vindicator', a chopper of deadly capabilities. God was flying the thing with Michael as co-pilot. The Seraphim of eternity, male and female, and the 63 Onaphim of Infinity were its passengers. Metatron was at home base with Logos and Memra and the Children of heaven. They were steadily approaching Zaphon tower. The Saruvim had mocked them. 'Come and get us ya cunts,' had been Satan's words on the telecast. God had taken up the challenge.

As Zaphon appeared closer Michael turned to God, who had recently grown, and was now 6 foot tall exactly, and looking pretty ferocious, and said, 'He's at the top. It's his style.'

God nodded. He pointed. 'We land on tower X557. A K below the final level. Interference will be minimal till we get higher up.'

A news crew in a helicopter suddenly joined them. A film crew was filming them.'

Inside the chopper Aphrayel turned to Samael. 'This is it, Sammy. Our brother's final judgement. So. Who is it? Me or Rachel?'

Samael kissed her hand, but did not reply.

Gabriel spoke to Aquariel. 'So you'll marry me then?'

Aquariel looked at him, and finally succumbed. 'Married to a schmuck. What would mother say?'

Azrael spoke to Cosadriel. 'Leave Satan's balls for me. I have the perfect place for them.'

Cosadriel responded. 'Put them in your ale. They can only improve the flavour.'

Oshanel smiled. Kwintakel grinned. Azrael nodded.

Ambriel checked his bag again. Daniel commented, 'Some angels. Brother.'

Ambriel just smiled at him.

God's voice came over the intercom. 'We land shortly. Get ready.'

One by one the children of destiny made their peace. Judgement Day had come.

The team worked their way up the tower. One by one the Saruvim were killed. 100 of the Children of Destiny died also. They would be back, later on, in a suitable resurrection. Till then they would rest.

Beneath the final level Lucifer shot God. Ambriel comforted his father.

God coughed. 'Someone from heaven will be finishing off the devil. It was promised to him. Michael and the others know. Don't get any ideas.' And the big guys eyes rolled over, and Ambriel cried.

The Sandman entered in. He seemed to just show up. Daniel was with the Lioness Ariel. They made the final charge.

Callodyn decapitated Lucifer. Ambriel cornered Satan with the children of destiny watching.

Dream took out his two swords and threw one on the ground in front of the Devil. The devil took it up.

The fight was fierce.

Daniel lost his left hand. With his right he plunged his sword through Satan's heart.

The A Team had gotten the job done.

It was all telecast on the news.

The children of Destiny rested in peace.

Our adventure is just about finished.

The End

Happy Ending

It was finally time for the second divine mystery, which had been long delayed. Tim Brooke-Taylor had needed many years to consider his words.

They were at the same place as the last time, and Leeza Gibbons was hosting the party, with ET's cameras everywhere. The mood was good. The Saruvim sat at the head table, just recently resurrected. The Devil had finally gotten over it, and Logos had made the comment that Satan's old personality from his youth had resurfaced. He was an angel again.

The Children of Destiny sat hushed. Ambriel squeezed Meludiel's arm. Callodyn held Kayella's hand. Daniel sat quietly with Ariel.

Tim Brooke-Taylor took the stand.

'You know. I've given it an awful lot of thought. Really I have. But in response to Jerry, when a fella or lassie has got too big for their boots, it is the humble soul, which doesn't mind making a fool of itself - like acting like a teapot,' and the audience laughed a little as Tim continued, 'which can get you through some pretty tricky situations. So, it is the power of humility, when we can get over our own ego, which helps us to face the real world and get on with our lives - grounded on who we really are. And that is a divine mystery as far as I am concerned.'

And the audience cheered, and the ratings were amazing.

THE END

Kelly

Kelly was complex. She laughed. She cried. She shat. She ate too much ice cream. Way too much ice cream. Her thighs complained constantly. She agreed, in principle, with that being the truth. She didn't like to, but Daniel chided her her on the virtue of honesty continually, so she begrudgingly admitted the truth. She hated Katy with a passion. The bitch always looked trim, taut and terrific. Bitch. The girl got too much of the bedroom action with Daniel. But screw him. She should fuck off, and find a new guy. Really, she should. But, no. She loved the idiot, as it's a on life as he really was. But Daniel had afforded a 'Rights' covenant with God for his stories copyrights. They couldn't be lost to him. In the eternity of eternity before them, he would always have the ability to support her. And he had never stopped loving her. Others had come. Others had gone. Daniel remained faithful.

He had three wives, Kelly, Katy and Taylor. That had been his final declaration of love. Kelly knew he spoke truly. And life was good, in the end. Life was good.

She found the afternoons the most comforting, which was her time with Daniel. He breakfasted with Taylor at a morning it's a each day, and partied at nights with Katy, but every afternoon, around mid-lunch, Taylor would disappear, and Kelly would sit down, and be his till mid-dinner that evening. It had been this way forever now. She had a lot of free time each day because of it, but friends and family filled this time perfectly. She had never really believed a man could have more than one wife, but it strangely worked with Daniel. He never really pretended otherwise. And each day when he looked at her, and each time said it with meaning, that he loved her, and that with her his life was complete, she knew it true. But there were – other women. 1 year each century he would disappear, and return saying he had been seeing his mistresses. He always said it with humour, but she suspected it quite true. But one year each century was not too demanding. She liked him now as well. His sarcasm had finally matured into the soft wit on the genuine ironies in life, and he told his jokes well, with warmth and a friendly smile. He was actually quite comforting on that now. A divine comedy of life, a truly beautiful disaster. But she had held on, through the tears and the laughter, and God came around occasionally and told her life would work out well for Kelly, and that Daniel was finally growing up – starting to become something special to God.

Kelly sat quietly in the evenings, though, usually slowly smoking a dozen Port Royal cigarettes, consuming 1 or 2 shots of honeycomb scnappz, and listened to pop music from her youth, staring out the window at Zaphona city. They lived in Zaphon tower, now, in an upper section, leading quiet lives, going about their business. She listened to her own music most days, and Taylor's and Katy's a lot as well, and sat there in her armchair, watching the city, lost in thoughts of love and life. They were quiet times. Ever since the giving of the second divine mystery by Tim Brooke-Taylor, the realm had quietened down, and life, love and other mysteries had taken over. That was a long time ago now, and even though the third mystery would be given one day, it was not yet. This age had been, to some, recovery from the passions of youth. When life had nearly always been original, and there was always much to do, and much to be about, Names and reputations had been earned, legends had been born, and life had been triumph after triumph. Yet now, in the quiet contemplations of the soul, calmer waters were being sailed down, and glory slept, and life was the quiet flow of the Sellawon, meandering its merry path, not given to great adventure, not given to exuberant pride. In the end, much of the eternal before her to be also as such, she often surmised, but the third mystery yet awaited, and life had an inexorable pull still in it towards a conclusion of things. Yet love remained, and a growing contentment in the heart of Kelly Clarkson in the knowledge she had attained and the peace she had achieved.

It was good, in the end, was life. Filled with challenge, filled with unexpected twists and turns but still, ultimately, good. And therein she found herself complete.

Talzudiel was a Rainbow Torah Noahide. He kept his faith simple, did not involve any study in the scripture of the Tanakh beyond Genesis 1-11:9, yet studied the Rainbow Bibles of the 7DF occasionally, when he felt the need for a spiritual reboot. But that was only ever every few thousand years or so, and only when it suited him. He was not generally religious beyond that point.

He was a keen sportsman, an angel with ancient records in the Realm of Eternity, some still standing to this day, and he was proud of his accomplishments in life. He rarely saw his twin anymore – they did not get along – she found him too proud, he found her too cynical, and neither fancied negotiating away these difficulties. He had his own life anyway, and she certainly no longer cared.

But he was in Zaphon tower at the moment, not far from Caallodyn's dwelling, and had run into the group at a nightclub they frequented quite a number of times. Callodyn enjoyed Ronnie James Dio's soothing melodic metal shows, and his soaring vocals, the mainstay of the nightclub, age after endless age. Talzudiel, though, needed home at this point in his life. He needed to touch base with stability. And it was at the nightclub, looking at Callodyn and Kayella one evening, that he noticed Kayella in a way he had not thought of her previously. She actually was quite an attractive lady when dolled up. He had a crush. Yet nothing would come of it. Whatever possibly could. She and Daniel had been faithfully married for many an age now, and the relationship between those four souls was starting to earn a reputation of stability and sense. Talzudiel was not stupid. He knew God only took the brightest and bravest souls for eternal life in the heart of eternity. For they were Eternity's Haven, and you couldn't buy that even if you could. It had to be earned. It needed choices – of the heart. Wise choices. Eternal choices. And perhaps, in the way he liked Kayella, and in the stability she could offer, perhaps he could find something of the peace his heart knew well it needed. Perhaps.

Kelly's complexities were more than simple aspects of life choices, such as the foods she ate, and the wisdom of knowing people's hearts she was well known for. Her complexities, often illustrated in her music, were of a deep, feminine heart, a social thinker, a caring and compassionate woman, an angel of integrity, who took delight in challenging the pride of her twin. His loving sarcasm had devotedly insulted her generation after endless generation, yet she would best him yet. She had never stopped loving Callodyn, and deep down she knew he had never stopped loving her, even if he needed others. Yet she knew his love was true for Katy and Taylor, so she did not object. Yet her monogamous instincts, a product of her upbringing, craved his attention for her alone, and for so many an age now she questioned wether she should ever really insist on herself. Yet that old fear remained – losing him. And she couldn't do that. The bond was too strong now.

So she left things be, and enjoyed her life regardless. Perhaps, in the end, it may even be what was best for her. Daniel ever remained a daunting challenge of intellect and sarcasm, and her private time gave her, she imagined, relapse from his constant thirst for engagement. Perhaps things were actually for the best, in the end, anyway.

God was playing cards with Marckonyel.

'Let's raise the stakes,' said God. 'I raise you a googol credits.'

Marckonyel looked at him cautiously, and looked at his cards. 'That's a lot of cash, God. Are you that confident?'

God had three kings. He was quietly confident. He instinctively knew poker statistics well now. It was worth the risk.

'I sure am,' responded the theophany.

Marckonyel looked at him and looked at his cards. 'Ok. Let's raise the stakes. Your original 'Steel Panther', 'Feel the Steel' CD.'

God almost had a heart attack, and Michelle B's mouth gaped open.

'No. You can't, God. That's the original release. The price, if you could ever get it, is, fuck,' she put her hand to her mouth, because she did not swear. 'Sorry God. But you know what I Mean. The spirit you have built up on that CD is incredible now. You can't, risk it.'

God looked at Michelle and looked over at RiRi. 'What, are you a pussy?' she asked him. 'Call his bluff.'

God looked at his woman, and his cards, and thought long and hard on his CD. Sure, it was a sacrifice, but he could buy a new copy, and build up the spirit again. It wouldn't take forever.

'What will you offer?' he asked Marckonyel.

'Well, it's a big bet. My original 'Bon Jovi', 'New Jersey' Picture disc. I know you don't have it, ok.'

God almost swore, and quietly did so. 'Ok,' he said nervously.

'Then I call,' responded Marckonyel.

God laid down his cards first. 'Three Kings,' he said, eying Marckonyel's face.

Marckonyel eyed the cards. 'Oh well,' said Marckonyel. 'I really liked that picture disc.'

God winked at RiRi, who just stared back at him.

'So I'm chuffed I will be listening to it for many more years to come.' He laid down his card. Three two's. But the two three's, indicating a full house, was the killer.

God looked at Marckonyel, and a dark spirit of depression entered his heart.

'I'll send it around in a few years, ok. I need time to let it go.'

'Suits me fine,' said Marckonyel coolly.

Later on Marckonyel took God aside. 'I know big guy. You win some, you lose some. Them's the breaks. Life can be hard that way.'

God nodded softly. He was depressed.

All the trip home back to Zaphon, God sat in the passenger seat for a rare time, and as Rihanna drove, she looked at her man. He was down. Poor guy. That hit him hard. She would have to cheer him up some how. Some how.

'So, if you'll trade for the Gold US 'Good Girl Gone Bad', it would mean endless joy for him. Your copy is amazing spiritually as well.'

'I have three,' said Callodyn. 'I only use one as the party album. But for what you are offering, you can have the party album.'

'You sure?' asked Rihanna.

Callodyn disappeared, and returned shortly with 'Feel the Steel', his party copy, and gave it to her. She smiled. The trade was actually a good one. She knew this copy. It was intense spiritually.

When she got home, God was sitting quietly. She put in the CD, hit pause on the remote before it started playing, and went into him.

'Down, huh?' she asked him.

He nodded softly.

'Hope this cheers you up,' and as 'Death to all but Metal' started playing, God instantly noted the spirit on the song, and looked at her.

'It's Callodyn's copy,' he said. She nodded. God was overjoyed. He kissed her and kissed her and kissed her, and they partied all night, and f***ed all the following day.

'Caramel-Strawberry Supreme?' queried Daniel from the kitchen alcove, looking at the tub of ice cream sitting on the kitchen bench. 'Not chocolate? That's rare.'

Kelly looked at him guiltily. 'Don't say it. I know, I know. I'll regret it.'

'Your dreams could be intense. A sudden change in diet usually brings along something. You were stable. What gives?'

'You swpped one of our CD's. Don't judge me, bastard.'

Daniel walked into the other room and returned shortly with the framed Gold CD US edition of 'Good Girl Gone Bad' by 'Rihanna'. 'Apparently it plays,' he said, sitting down nex to his twin. 'We got a good deal, OK. It was worth it.'

Kelly took the frame, turned it over, and looked upwards. 'We're going to have to break the frame, God. We want to listen to the CD.'

A few moments a little angel appeared, one of God's personal servants. 'That's a big decision, Kelly, but he does agree it is not really a collectable for you guys. Something you intend to own and listen to forever.'

'So its OK, then?' Kelly asked.

'Put the frame down on the floor' said the angel Perceviel. Kelly did as she was asked.

The angel flew down to the frame, and put his hands upon it. Then he started glowing, and for several moments a bright radiant golden glow emanated all over the angel and the frame. And then he returned to normal and smiled at them.

'Remember, such acts can never be taken for granted. Only if a situation genuinely warrants such actions can God allow the removal of an Eternya blessing. Yet the item has been lawfully and acceptably traded for permanent ownership, and Callodyn is sufficiently enough fond of this record. The CD remains eternal, yet you may remove the frame now.'

Kelly picked up the frame, and bashed it a little against the coffee bench. The frame collapsed, and they opened up the frame and took away the glass cover, and the CD dropped down onto the floor. Kelly picked it up. The one and only gold copy of the US album 'Good Girl Gone Bad' by 'Rihanna.' An extremely valuable commodity.

Perceviel asked for it, and took it to the CD player. 'I know this album well at the moment, so if you don't mind?'

Kelly nodded. Perceviel put the album in the player and as they listened to Umbrella, Daniel put his arm around Kelly.

'We got a good deal,' he said. And despite herself, Kelly agreed. It was quite a find, this one. Quite a find.

Eloenuel. 68th Seraphim Male Angel of the Realm of Eternity. Jordanian by birth, descendant of Abraham through carefully researched genealogical eander, through Keturah, his other wife, former Muslim, but now building the Realms premiere religious community, Sanctuary Abrahamide Fellowship, connections to Haven Noahide Fellowship understood now, on the 68th disc of the Realm of Eternity, Eloenuphora. Abraham had finally chosen North from Zaphon for the foundation of Sanctuary, and there the purely Abrahamide Fellowship, whose premiere spiritual text was the Book of Genesis, was developing and still growing. And it was large, now. Sanctuary was the name of the city, the district, the region, and the imposing tower at the centre of it all which had nearly caught the height of Zaphon. And the theophany had eandert his intent that further upper levels be put aside for himself and Rihanna and their planned offspring. For Abraham had finally settled there and declared an intention to remain eternally. This was it – the final choice – and the pride in stability from Eternity's Haven had a growing and confident rival. Yet Davriel's 'Fort Torah' in Davriphora, older and more established with about the same size of city, and found at the west of Davriphora beckoned for God's attention, yet God had made up his mind and chosen Sanctuary. Fort Torah's tower was still eande, yet it knew, now, more than ever, what it was on about. The megatowers were forming, and eternal inhabitation was the cry of the faithful. Zaphon stayed confident in it's faith, and Eternity marched onwards, eandertha, more confident than ever.

Eloenuel was a quiet, spiritual angel, who usually read a chapter of Genesis each day, from Melladon till Yomladon, 50 chapters each month. His consistency in reading was encouraged by the theophany. The blessing on Sanctuary was great each day, and God enjoyed the spirit. And it was in Sanctuary he would found his eternal domain, apart from 'Home', which was his spiritual recluse, and a place for eandert ministration to souls who needed his love.

He played Cricket, mainly Indoor Cricket, which Israel enjoyed greatly now. But Israel were an indoor's people, weren't they. His twin was Jezabel, a wise cracking Jordanian woman, who always dressed a little daringly, and whose tongue had been responsible for some of the more shocking comments Eloenuel had heard in his life, for he was something of a spiritual man. He had a large collection of CD's and books, and they kept him occupied over the years. And he had an email account with a back catalogue of emails dating from the dark ages – literally. He would get to them in time.

He was a happy angel, at peace with his soul, confident in life, and used to its merry hum and strum. And then Talzudiel showed up and queried an eternal habitation in Sanctuary by himself, with a concerned Kayella interceding for him and putting her arms around his shoulder often. Talzudiel had reached a crossroads in life – something had to give.

'You know, Tally,' continued Eloenuel. 'Life often has unexpected tangents. Right Kelly?' Kelly nodded.

'And while this tangent surprises me somewhat, it is not that unusual in the end. Building a life on the father of Glory is not unwise, but Talzudiphora must be querying. It is a big decision, and hearts mend in time. So are you sure? Are you sure?'

Talzudiel looked at Kelly and nodded to Eloenuel. I am sure.'

Eloenuel looked at Talzudiel carefully, almost into his heart, but only found honesty. 'Very well. Just beneath father. It will be built soon.'

'Thank you, Eloenuel.'

When they had left the theophany came out of the shadows. 'You noticed his aura.'

'Yes,' responded Eloenuel.

'You are aware of what he has likely prayed.'

Eloenuel said nothing. What could you really say about that. Some hearts were jealous, after all.

'It's beautiful,' said Taylor. 'What do you think of it?'

Kelly looked at the ring. 'Daniel has never given us a ring.'

'It's from earth. When he was first there. He's had it all along.'

Kelly looked at the ring, and Taylor. 'An earth ring? But that would probably make you...' she trailed off.

'His chosen one,' responded Taylor, and looked at Kelly softly, and put her hand on her shoulder. 'Sorry, Kelly. Sorry.'

Kelly looked at her, and a million emotions rose and fell, and a sigh of the heart said, 'oh well. Such is life.'

She found Daniel in the den.

'The ring?' she asked him.

'Oh,' said Daniel.

'Oh. I mean what the fuck is 'oh' supposed to mean,' she suddenly burst out furiously. 'I mean, what the fuck.'

'Kelly..'

'Don't fucking Kelly me. I mean...I mean, 'but she saw the look on his face, the look of resignation.

'Fuck you,' she said. She looked at him, and softly said, 'Fuck you.' And she left, and it was not Kelly who returned to him.

Talzudiel trod softly. 'You ok,' he asked her.

'Never again' was playing on repeat, as it had been all afternoon, and Kelly was on her couch seat, smoking cigarette after cigarette, which was not her fashion, and she still looked tense. She said nothing. Talzudiel looked at her for a few moments, then shortly walked off. Better not to disturb her.

In her room Kelly looked over at the picture of the four of them for the millionth time. Daniel in the centre, Kelly on the left, Katy at the back, and Taylor on the right, her hand held in Daniel's, she leaning against him, looking beautiful. Looking oh, so beautiful. Bitch. She hated her. But she softened, and reminded herself, in the end, she loved him. She hated him, but she loved him. What a fucking irony.

But the bastard had chosen Taylor in the end, and there she was, in Zaphon, wearing that bloody ring.

'I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green,' came over the speakers, and Kelly laid down on the bed, put her face to the pillow, and sobbed. Quietly, but for a long while, she sobbed. And drifted off to sleep, dreams of Daniel having daggers plunged into him by an avenging Satan not even bothering her. Not even bothering her slightly.

Callodyn looked into the mirror. Katy had left that morning. She had looked at the ring for a few weeks, and looked at him silently with a 'What's up?' look for ages. He'd said nothing. So she left, and it was him and Taylor. And Taylor was overjoyed.

She came in. 'Does it have a box?' she asked him.

'Pandora's box,' he replied.

'Huh?' she asked him.

'The brand name was Pandora. It's written on the box.'

'Oh, good. Can I see it?'

He looked at her for a moments, and a lifetimes struggle of wether he really should or not coalesced. He rose, went to the other room, and soon returned with a white box. He softly handed it to her.

She sat, opened the box, and smiled. 'It's perfect,' she said. And she continued looking it over and happened to turn it upside down.

'Oh. You've written something on it. For Taylor Swift. ' She stopped, then, looking at the numbers. 'Daniel. What does 1 of 3 mean?'

He looked at her, and brought out of his pocket two other boxes he had just then retrieved also. He handed one of them to her. She opened it up, and looked at it. The same design as the first, but a different colour. But she looked at him, and slowly turned it upside down. She read. 'For Katy Perry. 2 of 3.'

She looked at him softly. 'The third,' she said, quietly.

He handed to her. She turned it upside down. She read the writing. She looked at him. 'Oh. Well obviously.'

'Tell Katy if you must. But the bitch has it coming to her. Don't you say a bloody word.'

Taylor looked at the box for a moment, and looked at the writing. 'For Kelly Clarkson. 3 of 3.'

Taylor looked at him, and the warmest grin of her life came on her face. 'You, are mean, Daniel Daly. You are mean.'

Daniel giggled. 'Let the bitch suffer. 'Mr Know it All' my arse. Taylor went to the cupboard, brought down the Schnappzz. She poured him a drink. 'Your still mean,' she said.

'I know,' he responded. 'I know.'

Kelly went on tour. Her first since an early age. It had never been needed. A ver rare private show was all she had done since prior to the first mystery. But she went on tour, and it was enormous. Ticket prices were astronomical, yet selling, and she would do all the majors of the inner 140 discs. She would show the bastard. The bastard.

Talzudiel had become the other man, and while she was still technically married to Daniel, she let Talzudiel have what he eander of her. She didn't really care.

The tour was an amazing success and after a while, caught up in her live shows, and getting used to Tally, she started not really caring. What the hell. Life went on, in the end. Life went on. And then the career really started humming along, and she started realizing how much she had missed the live scene, and all of a sudden, she was Kelly Clarkson again, America's first and best idol, and she was having the time of her life. She went to city after city, and after a dozen years of touring, approval came through for a new live CD of some of her concert performances. Original enough copyright had been attained. She was beside herself, and the album came out, and she was number one. Number one and looking to stay there for quite some time, as new albums were the rarest thing imaginable now, and it was something new. She was the lucky one, in the end. She was the lucky one.

Callodyn looked at the concert. Kelly Clarkson live in Zaphon. Fuck. He didn't expect that. And at there nightclub. He called the ticketing agency. It had been 30 years since he had seen her. Katy was back, and he had given her her ring. She had kissed him and forgiven her. She had seen the 3rd ring, and nodded softly. Life worked in mysterious ways.

The night came up. Kelly looked out at the audience, and then she noticed them, and Katy had come back. She didn't care. As she sang acoustically she looked at them occasionally, and with her show over, she did the room. And then there he was. 'Katy,' she nodded, and Katy offered her hand, and Kelly noticed the ring on her finger. It was like the other one, but a different colour. 'Huh?' she asked. She looked at Katy who was beaming, and looked at Daniel.

'There's a third. There always was. There always has been.' He took a box out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. 'Look at the bottom.' She read it. She opened the box. The same design, again. A new colour.

'It's yours,' he said. She nodded softly. And she started sobbing, and fell into his arms, and she sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed.

And then life was complete. A ring. After forever had come and gone, a ring, which had always been there anyway. From the very beginning. And her heart had softened. She was not the same. She had – changed.

She touched her ring each night, and later in the evening, when he had finished his nights with Katy, and it was her turn, she held Daniel closely, and looked at her ring, and knew it was forever.

And knew it was forever.

The End

Return to Zaphon

Daniel was with Gloryel, Madonna, Jessie and Ariel, living in Danielphon. He was only married to Ariel, but his other girls didn't leave him much, now. He couldn't marry them, and Sariel visited every few years to hang out with Gloryel for a while, anyway. They got along well those two, but Gloryel liked living with Daniel. They didn't sleep together much, though. It was warm and comfortable love. She probably even fucked Sariel more than him. Jessie Cornish and Madonna were without twins, and they never left now. They were his sanctuary – he was theirs. Yet Ariel was most of his heart in many ways, yet there was another. Gloryel finally didn't mind. She saw enough of Sariel, that she just didn't mind that much anymore. Yet that other girl, well. Well he was a Daniel. Let her suffer for love. He saw Tammin every few centuries for about a year at a time, and that was intense love. And about the same for Meludiel, who Ambriel had mostly conquered now. Then there was Avril, who was 1 week every millennia for a wild time. And Evan was great company, and the three of them had formed a special little clique, the joy of which, now, was intense for Daniel. They even shared a hangout unit, recently bought, in Sanctuary, next door to Talzudiel and Kayellas place. Kayella had become close friends with Talzudiel, which Callodyn didn't seem to mind. There were others, who showed up on rare occasions, but it was mostly the 5 of them, almost just a group house, really. The camaraderie was amazing between them, and Madonna's sexual appetite kept him occupied enough.

But, it had struck him one morning. He hadn't been to Zaphon – Old Zaphon – even once this age. It had been Danielphon and not much else. Time to go home.

Jesus had been on the streets – wandering. Wandering in eternity. 1 Septillion years, now. Jesus had been suffering. Travelling from Gehenna to Gehenna – from rubbish tip to rubbish tip – keeping faith with his church. They had all been suffering, all of them. Finally, God had judged them, for the sin of idolatry, and only the original Unitarian Christian movements had escaped his wrath. Christadelphia ruled those ones, yet they had 90% of their goods confiscated, given to the safekeeping of Israel to enjoy. Yet the rest of them, all gone. Gone to Israel their precious goods, and left with the eternya clothes on their back, living in Gehennas of eternity, were they had all been rounded up to, and cast aside by the wrath of El Shaddai.

All 1 Septillion years ago. Forever. So Jesus, in his cloak, travelled eternity, bumming rides when he was lucky, visiting gehennas, giving a word of comfort to downtrodden, miserable, dejected and depressed followers of his vainglory.

Christadelphi had permission to feed them once a week – a basic soup kitchen meal to get them through, and then just suffering.

He was at a Gehenna this day, somewhere in eternity, and then he noticed him. The big guy, hanging around, talking to some of the church. The big guy noticed him as well, came over and sat down on the tip floor. Jesus sat down in front of him

'A servant has to suffer,' God said.

Jesus said nothing.

'It's a septillion years now. You can have your first blessing. Why. Just because you are idolaters, for the main part. But my initial wrath has been satiated somewhat. At the Octillion you will be permitted to travel to one of the Judeas. You and 12 fearless men will apply to a Jewish household for slavery work. You will work as slaves till the nonillion. Then your church will be permitted slave class as well. At the Decillion you will be legal citizens again. Later, you will work for a while in this Judea. And then later, you will be a governor of this Judea. And then, one day, in the dim and distant future, the messianic designate on the throne of David will become available. You will apply. And then, and only then, son of Zerubbabel, you will be Christ. And then they have earned their name of Christian. And then you will have your Christian Church. Then and only then.

And then Jesus understood.

Daniel stood in the throne-room of Zaphon. The flame had steadily burned blue, from all reports, a Septillion years now. Jesus walked in. He stood next to him.

'I pretty hard God,' Jesus said to the flame. Then he left.

The flame suddenly burst orange then green then red then yellow then purple a little longer. Then a proud Gold bellowed up to the ceiling, and Daniel could hear a voice singing. Then it returned, once more, to its steadily burning blue.

'Jesus!' swore Daniel.

And the steady blue continued its march.

The End

Ruth and Boaz

And time passed...

And Jesus became employed as a slave with 12 desperate men.

And time passed...

Simone Grant was happy with her man, Hugh. Quite a while they had been together now. Shamus Warne, the bastard, hud stuck with his twin, when it came down to it, so she had married his twin's man. Take that bitch.

But it had been quite a while.

And Hugh liked the get together's with the 4 of them. Yet Gloryel often showed up, and that pissed her off too. But her cherubim twin, Alexander Brax, didn't like the idea of making it a sixpack. Far too gay for that.

But she, in her heart, still loved Shane. They belonged together. Screw twinship. It wasn't the answer to every cry of the heart. It never was.

She'd get him back. Somehow. Eventually. She'd get him back.

And time passed...

And a church was becoming legal slowly.

And time passed...

'Ruthie. Have you read this. Jesus has gotten a job in one of the Judeas. A governorship.'

'Is there a King on David's throne at the moment?' she asked him.

Boaz looked at her. 'Let me check the yellow pages.' Boaz shortly returned from the kitchen.

He opened the directory to the last page of the Paradision Telephone directory.

'THRONE OF DAVID – CURRENTLY UNOCCUPIED,' he read to her. 'I think its been a few hundred thousand years vacant as well,' he said.

'A governor with experience can apply, can't he?'

'A Judean governor. Yep. Anywhere in Eternity as well.'

'Well.'our a

'Well what,' he responded.

'Jesus Christ,' she said soberly.

He almost swore.

And time passed..

And Jesus got the governors job in Televon, the highest Judean governors position. Only one higher position existed.

And time passed.

The End

Ambriel and Meludiel

'David. Your a sweet guy. No, ok. Just no. I'm a Noahide.'

'It's come down to that,' said Ambriel, looking disconsolate. 'You choose Daniel.'

'I chose my own covenant you idiot,' responded Meludiel. When that church of Jesus was suffering and I had already chosen Haven, I knew then my choice was eternal. Its natural, ok. You don't understand. You CAN'T understand.'

'Maybe not then,' responded David cautiously.

'So don't pretend to be us,' replied Meludiel sarcastically with a look on her face David hadn't seen before.

'I chose the rainbow,' she said at last. 'So get the hell over it.'

THE END

Fallen Short

'NO. NOT YESHUA.'

'I had promised him,' responded the Theophany to his Almighty Spirit.

'IT WILL NEVER WORK. I WILL NEVER APPROVE. THE DECISION IS FINAL.'

'As you wish,' responded the Theophany to God.

So, in the end, it was just a bit of a fizzle. Jesus worked in his Judean governor's position for a while, yet when the knockback came and the Theophany informed him of God's final decision, the matter, once and for all, was resolved. Israel's suffering under the Christian curse in their earthly sojourn was not to be forgotten by God.

The Church, after that, started falling away – the party was over. One by one 12 desperate men tendered their resignation, and, finally, Paul showed up, kissed Jesus on the cheek and said 'You win some, you lose some.'

And that, as they say, is that.

The End

Gospel Followers

'EXPLAIN.'

'Just those 7DF Kosher Gospels. The Non-Christ ones. What the Noahides call my Kosher teachings.'

'YOUR POSITION?'

'Chief Rabbi and head of the fellowship.'

'THE MEMBERS ARE KNOWN AS?'

'Gospel Followers. Gospel of Jesus Ministries.'

God went silent for several moments.

Then. 'ETERNAL GROWTH?'

'Yes.'

God went silent for several more moments.

Then. 'OK.'

Jesus stood there in Zaphon, just about satisfied.

'And why?'

'YOU WOULD NEVER LET IT GO. AND THE ETERNAL POSITION IS TAKEN.'

'By WHO?' he demanded.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

'DAVID ROTHCHILD.'

Silence.

'Ok.'

The End

Divergence

Callodyn was feeling very sick. 'I've bloody forgotten half my life,' he swore at Taylor. 'Like I'm half the man I was.' Taylor looked down at Daniel vomiting in the toilet. She felt sorry for him.

Later he was lying on the divan, and the Theophany walked in. 'Stand up!' God ordered him.

'I'm sick.'

'STAND UP!'

Callodyn got up, gingerly.

God reached into Daniel's chest, his hand going inside, and he pulled.

'No, no, NO!' Daniel screamed.

And then a world divided.

A spirit man was ripped out of Callodyn, and an older figure of his heart started forming in front of the group.

'What the fuck!' said Katy, as another older Callodyn formed in front of them.

'About fucking time,' said the new Callodyn.

'He's been forming for centuries,' said God.

'Where's Mandy?' asked the new Callodyn, looking at Taylor, Katy and – Kelly.

'The child of Heaven?' asked Taylor.

The older Callodyn nodded.

'In heaven,' said Katy.

'Right,' said Callodyn, child of Heaven. He turned to Callodyn the Cherubim. 'I hope you like Kelly. It was hell, mate. Believe me. Seeya.' And he was gone.

Callodyn the Cherubim suddenly felt better. 'Fuck, I feel good,' he said.

'Well, that's that issue resolved,' said God. 'Your half the man you were, Daniel. But a new creation.'

'Ok,' said Callodyn.

Kelly came and sat next to Callodyn who had sat down, feeling new.

'Hi. I'm Kayella,' she said.

Callodyn looked at her. 'Hey babe,' he said.

'Jesus Christ!' swore Katy.

Taylor was not impressed.

The End

Answers

'He's getting involved with Potters House and the United Pentecostal Assembly,' said God.

'Oh,' said Callodyn. 'Those memories are very vague in me now.'

'Its his life now. The child of Heaven is back there, staying where he was born in a way. He's you and your him, but you are eternally divided now into new persons. Its how the issue is resolved. Now how about disclosing to Taylor about Daniel and your relationship with him.'

'The Seraphim?'

God nodded.

Taylor sat there, listening.

'He's from Queensland. We mixed our identities a lot to start with. His name is actually Daniel Daly as well, and he's a Catholic, but from a different family. We mixed identities, as he was trying to escape his past in a way. He's a distant cousin, but nothing more than that. He's not a secret twin, which we sometimes pretended.'

'Right,' said Taylor.

'We think a lot alike, ok. Very similar views and beliefs and practices now. But there was no other mysterious separation. Daniel is just Daniel. A dirty old man.'

'Just like you,' said Katy smartly.

Callodyn winked at her. 'And you would know.'

'So you are Cyril's real son?' asked Taylor.

'Yep. You may as well know the truth now. We liked to complicate things to start with. Suited the purposes for 7DF to have us imitate each other from time to time. But the truth is starting to become known.'

Taylor came and kissed him. 'Thank you Daniel Daly. Thank you Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly.'

And the answers had been officially given once and for all.

The End

4 O'Clock in the Afternoon

It was 4 O'Clock in the afternoon. Satan was bored. Too early for clubbing, and Lucifer had the shits. Literally. His diarrhoea had been running all afternoon, and the ladies said they were really pissed off with his constant running to the shithouse. They wanted action – not a pile of poo. Lucifer laughed it off and said Lucy would accept him with diarrhoea, to which Magenta said 'Then go fuck Lucy, you bastard.'

Satan was bored. Lucifer was looking at his private porno collection of naked Lucy Potter pictures, and Semyaza was playing video games on the Mega Drive II.

'Fuck it,' he said, got up, grabbed the car keys, and fucked off to the BP service station to buy those cottage pies he liked.

Sitting there, eating through 7 cottage pies, thinking he would probably get the shits also, he watched as a mad fella wandered out the front of the station, walking back and forth, yelling at the sky in sudden outbursts, and looking totally insane.

'What is your fucking problem,' Satan yelled at him.

The man came up, tipped his hat at him and said, 'The bloody Devil!'

Satan looked at him. 'Do you know the Devil?'

'If I did,' responded the man, and started pacing in front of him, 'you would bloody know it.'

Satan was amused.

The man continued his pacing and Satan watched on amused. Shortly he sat down on the dirt near the edge of the road and started writing strange symbols with his finger.

'What the fuck you doing?' asked Satan.

'Invoking Satan,' said the man. 'He is to blame for all my sorrows.'

'Really,' said Satan. The man nodded.

He continued eating his pies and, half way through the fourth one he burped, wised up and put the other 3 in his backpack, and looked at the fool. What the fuck was his problem.

'What is your name?' he asked the man.

'Jehovah,' responded the man. 'Dad had a sense of humour. An ancient Jehovah's witness who also hated the devil and said I could war with him forever. And so I do.'

'Drawing symbols in the dirt?' queried the devil.

Jehovah nodded.

'Weird cunt,' said Satan under his breath.

Drinking through his apple juice, Satan decided to take pity on the fellow. It was a rare virtue, but he had learned things in recent times, and was not quite the devil he had once been.

'Look, the Devil probably doesn't hate you, mate. Old Bradlock has reformed his way.'

'Bah, humbug,' said the man.

'Seriously. He's a changed man. Practically an angel now.'

'When hell freezes over,' responded Jehovah.

Satan felt guilty. He stood, walked over to the man, and spoke a word of power onto his person. The man stood, looked at him, and said. 'Gosh. What was that? Something's gone from me. From my spirit.'

'The Devil doesn't hate you,' said Satan, and walked away, leaving a very puzzled Jehovah.

Later, Satan was still bored, and in no mood to finish off his pies, but he sat there, in the late afternoon, watching MTV, and, after a while, chuckled. 'Not the man I used to be,' he thought to himself quietly. 'And healing Jehovah to boot.'

'How ironic.'

And the day passed, and the clubbing hours came round and Satan was back to his habits, perhaps a little more noble for one of his rare acts of grace. Perhaps.

The End

Settling Down

'Why did you convert to Judaism?' he asked her.

'Because you're stupid. And I am a proud daughter of Jacob. My conversion is eternal. I chose God and truth. I didn't know you weren't.'

'Why not Noahide? You even went to school with Callodyn?'

Jenna softened. 'Oh, no. It was a consideration. I couldn't ignore full Torah compliance, though. Just what I chose then.'

'You're a woman, though. Ever since the Ruth incident with Moab….' Jesus left off. 'Well, you know. The precedent was established. You can go back. You're a Cheetham.'

Jenny looked at her twin. 'You're not comfortable with it? Are you? Orthodoxy?'

'It's not for me,' he responded, turning his gaze to the TV.

Jenny looked at him for a moment and then likewise turned her gaze to the TV set.

The following morning she fished out the second of the Rainbow Bibles from the attic storage and started reading it. The Assembly of the Divine Creator. The one her twin was affiliated with because of the Gospel Followers ministry it had long run. Later that afternoon….

'Will Assembly of the Divine Creator do you?'

Jesus nodded.

'You'll stick with if forever?' she asked him.

He nodded again.

'Gloryel?'

'She was always my favourite, sis.'

'Do you want to move to the head fellowship in Watford in Terraphora?'

'Very close to Zaphon,' he mused. 'That could be the ideal eternal settling place.'

Jenny looked at Jesus for a while. She was happy.

'Daniel and Callodyn affiliate with that one the most,' she said.

'Sound's perfect,' responded Jesus. 'They are literally the life of the party these days.'

'Forever?' she asked him.

'I'll even play indoor cricket,' he said.

'Ok,' responded Jenna the Cherubim, eternal twin to Jesus of Nazareth.

The End

Morning Stars of Glory: The Conundrum of Fire

'And how the fuck should I know?'

Ambriel ignored Daniel's statement. 'Well, don't you?'

'Humph. Flint. Or two sticks, I suppose. I think I've seen it done. We need some dry grassy material to catch.'

Meludiel and Ariel, also both naked, sitting by the river, with the day's fish catch from the spears they had made, looked at their two men arguing.

'Honestly. They have never, ever had to rough it. In all eternity practically. Mummy's boys to the extreme,' said Ariel.

'Ambriel is gentle. He is not a wild Esau,' said Meludiel.

'Well Daniel doesn't like the wild at night. He tells me,' said Ariel defensively. She was lying.

Meludiel knew that wasn't true. Daniel was too lazy to front the wild. Too used to the good life. Probably, in truth, just like her own twin.

The four of them were down near the Murrumbidgee, north of Cooma, in Australia, in Terraphora, in a section of land owned by Daniel and Ambriel. The Theophany and Wormdog had made them a wager, on the outcome of a horse race, that they would have to go naked in the bush for a week if they lost. They lost. Here they were. God was up the bush a little, in Daniel and Ambriel's abode, watching them throughout the day from his telescope. You could see the house, just up the ridge a little, and they knew God was gawking at them – and probably enjoying the view.

Daniel was rubbing two sticks together, doing his best, and Ambriel stood there, shaking his head. 'You're a Morning Star of Glory, Daniel, and you are still baffled by the Conundrum of Fire,' said Ambriel.

'Shaddup,' said Daniel.

'If we were eanderthal's we'd be vegetarians,' said Ambriel.

'Shaddup,' said Daniel.

'But you'd probably come home with poison toadstools,' said Ambriel.

'Shaddup,' said Daniel.

'Or berries which make you sick,' said Ambriel.

Daniel looked at him. 'You think you can do any better?'

Ambriel shrugged.

'Give that to me,' said Ariel. Daniel, looking guilty, handed over the sticks to Ariel and, as she professionally rubbed them together, and got the fire going, Meludiel cooked the fish, and as they sat there, around the fireplace, eating bbq fish, the girl's had a smug look of satisfaction on their face, and all Daniel would say to Ambriel's constant shaking of his head was 'Shaddup.'

The End

Life at Golden Fries II

Ambriel sat on his arse. His growing, fat, arse. He was overweight. 7000 years working under Fiona MacIntosh at Golden Fries and Burgers, cleaning windows, mopping floors and, funnily enough, dishing out fries, had led to Ambriel's indulgence more than once in the delightful potato substance which got so many quadrillions of eternity's residents through their eternal humdrum. Daniel was amused. The term 'Fatarse' had been used more than once.

Meludiel and Justine, who both shared a flat down the road a little, tried to console him somewhat, but Daniel, who lived opposite the girl's with Michael, at this time, was merciless. He delighted in Ambriel's weight, a long held relief from his own age long weight problems, which were currently in a state of diminishment.

Ambriel currently weighed over 140kgs. He wouldn't give exact details. He was not a tall man. Daniel was currently under 100. That was not overly common for Daniel san.

The owner of Golden Fries and Burgers, one of the now larger fast food chains throughout the realm of eternity and elsewhere, Daniel the Seraphim, maintained a quite simple menu which had never really changed since early formulations, and the same working conditions, as then, prevailed now. In fact, pretty much everything stayed the same at Golden Fries, including the workforce, for the most part. Fiona was an ancient crush of David's or, more truthfully, she'd had a crush on him since he first lost a bet and had to work at Golden Fries. Yet, after 7000 years of dictating his work duties, she honestly wondered if she had been pandering to him. She never got him to do the garbage, or anything too strenuous, and David enjoyed half the afternoon, sitting at the front of the store, drinking slushies, eating fries, and having Fiona wink at her all the time. And slowly, ever so slowly, as the millennia passed, the weight gained.

And something had to give.

'David. You're fat,' said Rebecca.

Daniel looked at David Rothchild, as he sat in the back yard, on the seat swinger, and smiled. 'He can't help it, Mellie. He doesn't really work that hard, you know. She panders him. Fiona.'

'He has enough lard to sink the Titanic,' said Rebecca.

'He has enough lard to feed the Titanic's guests as well,' said Ariel.

David ignored them.

'I enjoy being fat,' said David. 'It is my turn to have some of God's grace. Daniel has had enough of it.'

'But I have learned my lesson,' responded Mr Daly.

'For now. Some day, though.'

Daniel instantly put his hands to his belly and gritted his teeth. He was quite sensitive about that issue now.

'You could have a heart attack, you know,' said Meludiel.

'Yes,' agreed Ariel. 'They still happen. Even in eternity. God allows these things if we indulge way too much. Daniel had to learn those things the hard way.'

Daniel stood in front of Ambriel, sipping on a can of Coca Cola, shaking his head. 'I have a limit of one of these every few days, David San,' said Daniel. 'I eventually learned my lesson. You have never really needed to, though. Always had God's grace to start with. It wasn't the deal God gave me. I had to earn my slimness. The hard way.'

'Whatever,' said David.

That night David looked at himself in the mirror. In truth, he had become a porker. And then a little birdie whispered to him. 'Someone suffered that weight for a long time, once. Even prayed against it. Didn't get answered. So learn some compassion.'

David took the hint.

Management approved of the idea, and so free diet soda was offered every Friday afternoon with a low fat burger purchased from the store. Together they came out at cost price but Daniel, who rarely approved of such deals, didn't object.

'Just diet soda, now, Danny,' said David. 'And I'll watch the fries.'

Daniel patted Ambriel on the back. 'Good luck, then.'

It took another 7000 years, and Fiona finally got her date out of him when he surfaced under 100 again.

Daniel was impressed.

Ariel hugged him.

Rebecca gave him a pizza as his reward. He hadn't eaten pizza in about 20,000 years.

The rest is history.

Bwah ha ha har

The End

Michael, Ambriel and Daniel go Fishing

Here they were, back in Terraphora of all places, the Children of Destiny finding home in home. Finding home in the centre of it all.

The Realm of Eternity was an ever eternally expanding Disc full of realms of earth substance, filled with water and plant material, as well as fauna, the intelligent life creating the infrastructure which filled the realm. Civilization in other words. At this stage in the universe's development, the number of total outer discs were beyond Ambriel's rationale thinking. Daniel claimed Haven's 'Googol' numbering system could quantify the number successfully, but rationally understanding the volume of the number was beyond mere mortals capabilities. God said there were a lot of them. That made sense to everyone.

They were famous – beyond fame, in many ways, so well known universally now because of their vast ages. They had lived through endless trials and tribulations and, once more, were in the centre of it all, living in Terraphora, the bulk of the group, the occasional foray into Zaphona city, were the spirituality from aeons of prayers was quite intense. Even more so than the full on Terraphora.

And then Michael and Ambriel had approached Daniel and asked him if he wanted to start a fishing tradition with them. He had agreed.

Of all places, they had chosen the Murrumbidgee, not far down from where Daniel and Ambriel's little house was located, a place the Theophany was currently residing in after the winning of a recent bet – just a number of millennia ago. They currently resided, as a group, in Perth, in Forrestfield, not far from a 'Golden Fries and Burgers' which Fiona MacIntosh managed, having gained the management position from a request from Ambriel to Daniel to look after his newish girlfriend. She had not expected a Terraphora Golden fries. That was a great reward, such being the prestige of living on this disc. But, for the fishing trip, they had flown the airways, landed at Cooma airport, stayed at 6 Bradley Street at Daniel's place, and gone off on their fishing adventure.

'You know, Saruviel probably has the smelliest farts,' said Michael.

'Pot calling kettle black,' said Daniel, smiling.

'Seriously, it's his diet,' responded the firstborn. 'All that KFC. He's addicted to the stuff. Eats it all day long.'

Daniel looked at Ambriel and his currently large again substantial girth from all his pizza indulgences. 'I don't know, though. Ambriel has had some corker's as of late.'

Michael smiled at his younger brother. 'Its ok, Ambriel. God understands. You like Pizza.'

'My discipline has run out,' frowned Ambriel. 'Endless aeons of it, and all of a sudden I'm cashed out. I'm a blob.'

'Fiona doesn't seem to mind,' said Daniel, casting his line into the water.

'No. She's faithful at least. But Meludiel. She's almost embarrassed to be with me.'

'You do weigh a bit,' said Michael.

'Humph. She's faithless,' said Ambriel. 'I thought it was for better and for worse.'

'There is only so much a girl can take,' responded Daniel. 'And Meludiel has taken a fair bit of your loving, by the looks of it.'

'Shaddup,' said Ambriel. Michael grinned.

'I'll lose the weight, one day,' said Ambriel. 'When I have prayed enough, again, I suppose. One day.'

'What. You've prayed your last prayer or something?' asked Michael.

'Long time ago,' responded Ambriel. 'I had prayed so much in foundational years, that I sought of felt my eternity was complete. I just talk to the theophany and visit the throneroom once an aeon now.'

'I guess that doesn't cut the mustard with our creator, then,' said Daniel thoughtfully. 'I guess we need to commit eternally, or something. To have the ongoing blessing.'

Ambriel thought on that, and nodded after a while. 'Mmm,' he said. 'Perhaps you are right.'

'Or perhaps Ambriel has simply found that he likes pizza a little too much and has finally overindulged. I'm sure he'll get his discipline back soon enough,' said Michael.

'Amen to that,' said Ambriel, looking at his stomach. The group laughed.

'You know,' said Ambriel. 'I have lived a long time now.'

'Amen,' said Daniel.

'And in all that living, not that I'm complaining mind you. But in all that living, it feels like there has been, as bizarre and predictable as this might sound, but it feels as if there has been the eternal hand of destiny upon my life. Leading me through struggles, trials and, as we say, tribulations.'

'What's your point?' asked Michael, interested.

'Well, not that I'm complaining, but it feels like my life is a vast can of something. A vast bottle or jug of something. Or, rather, I am the vast bottle or jug.'

'And are you being filled?' asked Daniel perceptively.

'Pretty much,' responded Ambriel. 'As if the life of David Rothchild has only so much adventure, so much truth, so much – well – life, I guess, associated with it and that, when I am finished, well, that's the tone.'

'The tone?' asked Michael, curious.

'The tone. For the eternal. The foundational pattern of what constitutes the life and times of Ambriel the Seraphim. And that, when it is finished, that is what I am and that is what I do.'

'I'll always find a new way of insulting you,' said Daniel smiling.

'I am sure you will,' said Ambriel.

'And there will always be a new disc rim for us to explore,' said Michael.

'That there is,' said Ambriel.

And softly, a little voice of eternity whispered to Ambriel, 'And I will always find new ways of loving you.'

And Ambriel whispered 'Amen.'

And all was right in the world.

And all was right.

The End

The Grudge

Madonna Ciccone. Popstar. Princess Supreme. Ancestor of the Morning Star herself, Aquariel the Seraphim of Eternity. Madonna, though, had her own fame. Madonna had her own name.

Daniel the Seraphim. The object of her current obsession. She owed him. Since days long ago in a realm far, far away, she had held a grudge for his snubbing of her as a woman to be desired, but far too much trouble than worth. And then his bro, Callodyn the Cherubim, sent in to kiss her arse then fob her off. They were both guilty. Extremely guilty.

She would have her man.

He would pay.

Daniel was living in Hollywood at the moment, in his Beverly Hills pad he shared with Melanie B, Spice Girl Supreme, and occasional lover. Dr David Rothchild was practicing down the road a little, doing his masseus work, with the occasional bit of nookie when and where he felt appropriate. The women knew David was a lover, and lavished them with secret affections. They never said. Everyone knew.

Michael and Gabriel resided in a townhouse down the road a little further, living with Elenniel, Meludiel and Ariel. Justine Atkinson lived across the road from them, renting a room with a Spanish couple related to Halyudiel.

Hollywood – Terraphora – the Centre of the action in the universe in many ways. Literally.

Daniel was on his bed, in the early morning, and Melanie was naked beside him. It had been a hot night, the middle of summer, and they were both sweating.

'Hon, I'm gonna have a shower,' said Melanie.

Daniel laid there, listening to the water, staring at the ceiling, happy with his life.

A van, resembling the A Team's van, pulled up out front. Mr T was driving it. He didn't mind doing a favour for the hirer of his services.

The back doors burst open. A woman, with ravishing blonde hair got out. She was armed with a rocket launcher.

'Die, bastard!' she yelled, and pointed the rocket launcher up at a room of the impressive Beverly Hills abode.

The rocket exploded against the wall, and flames were everywhere. In the bedroom the double bed exploded against the other glass double window, and was blown out the side of the house, landing on the grass underneath.

The woman never saw the bed. 'Ha!' she yelled, got back in the van, and it took off.

Melanie, taking off her earphones, smelled smoke. She came out of the ensuite, noticed the flames, and the side of the room missing. She came over, looked down, and saw Daniel sitting on the side of the bed, which had landed safely on the grass. He looked up at her. 'For fuck's sake, Melanie.'

'Mmm,' said Melanie B.

The LA Police ensured the public there was nothing to worry about. A deranged psycho killer stalking Daniel the Seraphim was only natural, after all, right? Daniel was not impressed.

Three weeks later, the room having been repaired, Daniel was still not sleeping well, but Melanie told him to get over it. The killer had probably given up, she maintained. Who the hell maintains a grudge for so long, right?

The following morning, Daniel and Melanie were at a tennis club, and Daniel realized the bag didn't have the balls in it. He went back to the car, found the balls in the back, but something seemed wrong. He looked at them. Were they the right colour? Maybe Melanie had bought new ones.

They came to the match and Daniel was serving. He threw the tennis ball up in the air, and as his racket hit the ball, it exploded.

Daniel was carefully nursed back to health in a local hospital for 17 weeks. His hair had finally started growing back, and the scars would only be with him for a few hundred years unless he had specific surgery. He liked natural healing, but opted for David's skill with his plastic surgery qualifications. David did a great job. Daniel was back to normal after a few months. Mostly.

'I think its Madonna,' said Daniel, nervously. He was given to watching over his shoulder, nervous about passing alleyways, and didn't like places he had never been. Melanie thought he was somewhat paranoid, but didn't blame him.

'Why do you think it's Madonna?' she asked him, sprinkling sugar on her grapefruit.

'An old grudge,' he said.

'You snubbed her?'

'Yeh. Years ago. Realms ago. She never really appreciated it.'

'Tell the police.'

'We have no proof,' he said.

'Mmm,' said Melanie.

'I pity da fool who messes with you,' said Mr T.

The blonde bombshell, sitting in the pilot's seat of the U2 bomber, smiled. 'He's only getting what is coming to him,' she said, and pressed the release button.

The bombs dropped. Daniel, playing golf on one of the plush Beverly Hill's golf courses, had just excused himself to go pee. Washing his hands in the basin of a restroom, he heard the explosives. One after the other, seven in all.

Later on, on the news, they reported that there had been no injuries, as only the 18th green had been bombed. Daniel had been on the 18th green just before going to the restroom.

He was a marked man.

'Ok, Mel. It's like this. You only live once, and I have escaped death so far for all eternity and counting. I don't intend to lose my record.'

'Doesn't Callodyn hold that record?' she queried.

'Only technically,' he replied smartly. 'Anyway, here is the proof.' He slammed down a LA Music magazine, which had a picture of Madonna on the cover. 'She is touring. Nightclubs here in LA. It is all the proof we need.'

'You have a suspicion that Madonna has an ancient grudge against you for you having fobbed her off once, and you think that is all the proof you need. Jesus, I'm glad I'm not her.'

'Who else? It's Madge, I tell you.'

'So what are you going to do about it?'

'Confront her, of course. Get someone to follow her. Put a dick up her arse.'

'She'd probably like that,' said Melanie grinning.

'I mean a detective,' he responded.

'I know,' she said, still grinning.

'She'll slip up,' he said.

'I'm sure she will,' responded Melanie. 'Especially if the Dick becomes too much for her. Up her arse and all.'

Daniel just shook his head looking at his beloved. 'Melanie B!'

'The name's Shady. Slim Shady. And if you need a dick up Madonna's arse, I'm your fella. This dick has seen more action than anyone in the business. Chasing ladies, adulterers, cheaters. Believe me this dick gets worked to death. That's what they say about Slim Shady. That dick can handle any situation.'

'We get the point,' said Melanie B, putting her hands down.

'I need Madonna tailed,' said Daniel. 'If she goes anywhere near a shooters store or industrial warehouse supplies shops, you need to let me know pronto. We are 100% certain she is out to get me.'

'20% certain,' said Melanie B.

'This dick doesn't work for free,' said Slim. 'About my fee.'

Melanie B wrote down a number on Slim's desk pad.

'This Dick will be hard at it for a while,' said Slim, looking at the number. 'Quite a while.'

Dick, I mean Slim, got to work later that afternoon. First there was some unpleasant business with Senor Valdez. Senor Valdez, so it was believed by Mrs Valdez, was currently cheating with half the single ladies in LA. Slim had been trailing him for the last 14 weeks, and the trail was starting to show some promise. A single lady, no present man or children for that matter, living in an upper penthouse flat in a nice chain of flats. He spent four hours with her last Tuesday evening, and he was at her flat again. The curtains were strategically closed, and Slim was considering using his 'Black Market' listening device to hone in on the flat, a military product, highly illegal for personal civic use. It was an emergency thing he used just to gain confirmation on his suspicions.

Then there was lunch at MacDonald's and a quick visit to 'Stella's Exotic Lounge' where Slim maintained his reputation with the ladies.

And now he was sitting in a bar on the lower east side, waiting for the evening's entertainment to begin, the illustrious Madonna Ciccone, pop singer supreme.

When she had finished her set he trailed her limo back to the hotel, but around 3 in the morning he saw her duck out in a familiar looking van with a black man driving. They drove across town, and were near Daniel's place, and he was thinking about calling his client as a warning. But though they drove past the actual residence, the van just kept on driving, and pulled to a stop a bit further up the road at what Shady remembered to be the 'Miguel's' residence, from his long term memories of being in LA in Terraphora for literally forever. Perhaps she knew the Miguel's. Using their place as a base of surveillance for the Daly's. Perhaps.

He wrote down his notes and continued his surveillance.

Daniel and Melanie were upstate California, at a standard 'Noahide Books' affair, with a lot of Spice Fans hanging around. They were oh so very polite in this era, and usually came up to Mel carefully, smiled at her, and chatted a little. You would occasionally see a Spice T-Shirt or some other item indicating their obsession. Melanie never really minded. Pay per view sales of their heavenly videos racked up figures astronomical these days anyway. It was the kind of money you needed, almost, living in Terraphora anyway.

They were on a barge, heading downstream, towards a waterfall. The waterfall was only so deep, but the pier ran across the entire river, so they had no danger of going over.

'It's a beautiful day, Melanie Brown. Nothing can go wrong whatsoever. It as if these days I am blessed.'

'You're placing a lot of faith in Slim,' she commented, sipping on her wine.

He took her by the arm, and they sat down on the side of the barge, willow branches brushing them. 'You know, sweetie. I have always loved you.'

'Give it a rest, Daniel. You and Geri made all those commitments and Melanie C took the rest of your heart. You like me a lot, but I know it's nothing more.'

'But you are with me?'

'I have a lot of flames. I give them time, over the aeons. The serious ones. The considerate ones. You have always been affectionate. You can have the next few hundred thousand years as well, if you like. But I'll leave one day. Back to an old love, most likely.'

'Oh, Melanie,' he said, putting his hand to his head. But she punched him softly on the arm, and they burst out laughing.

The barge had drifted to the centre of the river, and was nearing the jetty, when a female blonde figure emerged on the edge of the jetty, armed with a rocket device, and pointed it at the jetty. It went off, and suddenly the jetty exploded, and two bombs went off at either end, the jetty quite quickly disappearing over the edge of the waterfall. The barge, with no time to manouvere, followed the jetty and soon tumbled over the edge, dropping down the 100 feet fall, exploding at the bottom. Daniel and Melanie were nowhere to be seen.

The woman with the rocket launcher disappeared pretty quickly, back to a carpark, and she was witnessed by many disappearing in a van which looked like the 'A Team's' van, with B A Baraccus driving it. Everyone was in shock.

Daniel and Melanie and the rest of the crew of the 'Old Virgin' managed to drag themselves to the shore and, squeezing water from his jacket, Melanie turned to him and said 'This has gone on long enough. Fix it, ok. Just bloody fix it.'

Daniel knew what he had to do.

They were at the Hollywood sign. Slim Shady was eating a MacDonalds Big Mac, Melanie was sitting on the dirt, and Daniel was nervously smoking a cigarette.

'She'll be here soon, you said,' queried Daniel for the trillionth time.

'Relax,' said Slim. 'She's come to set you straight.'

'Great,' said Daniel.

He looked out over the Hollywood night, the lights burning bright, a million million lives dreaming their dreams of stardom in musicals and plays and other public domain song shows. The old studios sat there, closed for the most parts these days, archival fronts for the trillions of movies Hollywood had produced, but now reached the end of copyright on. Funny idea that, the end of knowledge. It had all been done now, though, the completion of literature in copyrightable formats of fiction and non-fiction. Everything reasonable and passing censorship laws. And it wasn't all here, but out there in the Eternal Realm and the Infinite one, and elsewhere, all aspects of language syntax and created universes of stories, all completed, all done and dusted. But the show went on, in musicals and starring roles in live performances from the public domain songbases. There was always a new star, but the song remained the same. Like his Chronicles. One day, completed, like his life in many ways. All original avenues mostly walked down, all things mostly done. No shapeshifting, mind you, but the Martian Manhunter had done enough of that at DC anyway.

He stared out at the lights, and then heard the engine. The A Team original van engine.

Shortly it appeared and pulled up, and Mr T got out, smiled at everyone and then, the lady herself, Madonna.

'You tried to kill me,' he yelled at her.

'Relax, Daniel. I think there has been a misunderstanding.'

'Misunderstanding my butt. People reported the A Team van associated with the crimes. I knew it was you.'

'I do have a grudge against you, sweetie. But I wouldn't try to kill you,' said the Queen of pop innocently.

'But I would,' said another sudden voice.

Daniel turned.

There, holding yet another rocket launcher, with long blonde hair, the way she used to have it, his greatest love perhaps. The Spice Girl Melanie C.

'For fuck's sake. Melanie! It was you?'

'You are faithless,' she accused him. 'Promise me forever, and end up with Mel B. You're a faithless good for nothing.'

'Look, I can explain.'

'I'd like to hear that,' said Melanie B.

'Me too,' said Slim Shady.

'I pity da fool,' said Mr T.

'Climb,' said Melanie, indicating the Hollywood sign.

'What?' he asked.

'You heard me. Climb.'

Daniel was reluctant, but with rocket launcher capable of blowing his head sheer off, who was he to refuse.

'You too,' said Melanie C, pointing the rocket at her fellow Spice Girl.

'Bitch,' said Melanie.

'Takes one to know one,' responded Miss Chisholm.

So they climbed, and came to the top of the H sign.

'I think he's fucked,' said Slim Shady to Mr T, looking upwards.

'A woman scorned,' responded Mr T.

It was a dramatic sight to see, the late afternoon sun draping around them, the lights of Hollywood lighting them up, and a very pissed off Spice Girl with a rocket launcher standing on top of the 'H' Letter of the Hollywood sign.

'Jump,' said Melanie to Daniel.

'But I'll probably break my legs,' said Daniel.

'Then you're getting off lightly,' said Melanie.

And then Daniel looked at her, and said in that cute voice, 'Melanie.'

She couldn't help herself. She put down the rocket launcher, came to him, and hugged him.

'I love you, Daniel,' she said. 'But don't you ever cheat again.'

And Daniel kissed her, holding her tight, and somehow they had swivelled around and then, looking into her eyes, he suddenly lost hold of her, and she fell backwards, down to the ground, and, eyes following, rolled head over feet, tumbling bruise and broken bone after agonizing bruise and broken bone, all the way down Hollywood hill, the onlookers going 'Ouch' with each successive tumble.

'She's not going to be very forgiving tomorrow,' said Melanie B.

Daniel looked mortified.

Melanie Jane Chisholm, resting on her hospital bed, plasters over 2 arms, 2 legs, skull, midriff, and a very sensitive coccyx, was in no laughing mood. Quite the opposite really.

And then Daniel and Melanie Brown walked in.

'We're getting married,' he said, handing Melanie some roses.

Melanie screeched at him, but her throat was sore from the dust.

'And I'm pregnant,' said Melanie Brown.

Melanie started shaking her arms and legs, and her blackened eyes glared daggers of quintessential evil at Daniel.

'It's a girl,' said Daniel. 'And we're naming her Melanie. After her mother.'

And, despite herself, and going against doctors strictest orders, Melanie Jane Chisholm, Spice Girl extraordinaire, holder of several world records of album sales, and long suffering lover of the despicable Daniel the Seraphim, sucked in her breath, and, with the loudest decibel volume yet recorded in the history of the Beverly Hills hospital of Broken Hearts recovery ward, yelled…

'Bassssssttttaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr…..$$$%%£££££ ...dddddddddddddddddddddddddddd….'

The End

Life at Golden Fries III

Michael stared out the front window, lost in a haze of thought, absentmindedly forgetting to pull out the fries.

'The fries, Mikey.'

'Sorry boss,' said Michael, and quickly pulled out the fries.

Fiona looked at them. 'Their burned,' she said.

'Again,' said Michael frustrated.

'What's on your mind?' she asked him. 'Is work too much for you?'

'Oh, I don't mind. Ambriel asked me to cover, so I will do this for my bro.'

'But your mind is not on the job. What gives?'

Michael stared at her for a moment, looked at the fries, and said 'Shit. I better get some more.'

'Whatever,' said Fiona, and returned to the managers office.

When the busy lunch hour finally passed, Michael was sitting at the window of Golden Fries and burgers, staring out into the haze of a sunny day.

'It gets like this,' said Fiona, sitting down next to him.

'Yeh,' said Michael, again absentmindedly.

'But that's life, isn't it. After all the humdrum and the living of life, and the thrill going, life still goes on.'

'Yes John Cougar,' he responded.

'But I find, the more I read some of David's books and even Daniel's and the more I read the Pentateuch, the more grounded I become and the more happy, you know. There is this real peace in my heart, now. A steady glow of God's spirit.'

'Yeh, you get that,' said Michael, staring out the window.

'You are not happy?' she asked him.

He turned to her. 'Perfectly. I am learning the tough one, now. Enjoying the boring bits. You know, I've had the glory forever. But I haven't had the boring bits. I'm doing that now. Piers' Mundania.'

'And how are you finding it.'

'Boring,' he said, a slight smirk on his face.

'Then read the Torah,' she said.

After work Michael sat in their shared accommodation, in a little complex of a few houses and units were a gathering of some of the children of destiny had caught on. Elenniel lived next door at the moment. She was currently felting for a living. Some of her ancient artwork pieces had been turned into felting works, which she sold at the local store she ran of them and other works. She put a 'Billion' dollar price on a good one. It sold anyway after a few weeks. The Realm of Eternity no longer had inflation on standard products. 20th Century earth prices were the norm, to which the Realm had standardized its prices to. Complex laws went into what was not technically price fixation, but in reality was in fact just that. But 'Extraordinary' artworks carried exemptions, as well as genuine 'Antique' products and collectibles. Elenniel was shrewd, and still keeping up with increasing her overall asset portfolio, something Michael had gotten over long ago. Michael sat there, almost sighing that he had another shift the following day, but gritting his teeth and remembering he needed to work through these things. And then, thinking about Fiona's words, he went to a bookcase, found a Torah scroll, and read Exodus 17. Then he found one of David's books, and settled in for the evening, ordering a pizza, and enjoying a work he had forgotten now anyway, despite countless earlier readings.

The world turned.

Michael stared out the front window, lost in a haze of thought, absentmindedly forgetting to pull out the fries.

'The fries, Mikey.'

'Sorry boss,' said Michael.

'Do you want to talk about it?' she asked him.

Michael shrugged and they went to sit down out the front.

'So what's on your mind?' she asked him, very concernedly.

He looked at her and decided to speak his thoughts. 'You know, Fiona. I've seen it all. I've done it all. I've had all the glory. Had all the success. Had all the love and all the fidelity.'

'I sense a but,' she responded.

'But, what's next? What has life got left to offer me.'

'You should read David's book 'The Circle'.

'I read it last night.'

'Have you completed it, then? The Circle. Have you completed your first circle and begun the next ring?'

'Oh God. Have I? No, ok. No. Not yet.'

'Then complete the circle, Michael. Do what you need to do, and complete the circle. And start all over.'

He looked into the eyes of wisdom, and shrugged. Then he stared out the window.

'Complete the circle,' he thought to himself. 'Complete the circle.'

The End

Jovius on a good day

'Fucking women, hey Garanel.'

'As many as possible, Jovius.'

'And fidelity?'

'That's good too. I am very faithful to Pizza Hut. 14 million years now I have been ordering a Capricosa thin base and enjoying it heartily.'

'To a woman?'

'There's this woman I know. She doesn't charge much.'

'Amazing,' said Jovius, and dealt the cards.

'I have a twin,' said Garanel. 'Sort of. She's on Televon at the moment. Married to a Rothchild. She visited last year. Told me to get my act together.'

'Did you?' asked Jovius.

'I ordered three capricosas that night, and two extra bottles of cola. Then I rang my girl and she dropped around.'

'And how much did she charge?'

Garanel just smiled.

'So you have finally grown up then?' Garanel asked, looking at his cards.

'It happens,' responded Jovius, looking at his own.

'She must be a saint.'

'Its Emma,' responded Jovius.

'Your twin, huh?'

'That's the one.'

'But she's not really your twin, is she. You don't have a twin, all the way back.'

'We get along,' said Jovius.

'And she's made a better angel out of you.'

'She has reformed my wicked ways.'

'A Spice Girl. Reforming Jovius the guru of Heavy Metal,' said Garanel.

'Ironic, isn't it,' responded Jovius.

'She must have got you on a good day. Got your best side. Worked with it. The Jovius I know was always an angel on the dark side of the good side.'

'Or the other way around,' responded Jovius.

'You'll cave. Satan does. Periodically. Returns to his bad boy ways. Never repents for very long.'

'I'm a changed man,' responded Jovius.

'Natures don't change,' responded Garanel. Me, I just act the way I want to act and don't pretend to be a hypocrite about it. Fuck whores. Eat pizza. Drink booze. Smoke a joint. Why pretend is my philosophy. Fuck, I may want to work it out eventually, as I have long proposed, but not until the end of David's circle.'

'You read the Circle, huh,' said Jovius.

'Michael the Seraphim of Eternity has been giving away copies recently. Said it is really helping him.'

'Good for you, Garanel.'

'If I could ever bother completing a circle. Maybe a trapezoid. Or a quadrilateral of various angles.'

'But definitely not a square,' responded Jovius.

'You know me,' grinned Garanel.

'Yeh, she got you on a good day. But I have faith in Jovius. One day. It may be a dim and distant day in the future, when the world, fuckit, the universe has turned, then Jovius will return, to all his inglorious ways, and our beloved god of Heavy Metal and Sovereign Collections to rival the Daly's, will return to form, fuck Emma Bunton simply because she is fucking hot, and be at peace with the world.'

Jovius looked at him long and hard, then returned his gaze to his cards. Then, finally, 'Maybe, Gar. One day. On a bad day.'

'On a bad day,' responded Garanel, and they got on with their poker game.

The End

Melanie and Daniel 10: Restart

Chapter One

'Forgive me!'

'Fuck off! Creep!'

Daniel sat there morosely, wanting to get close to his woman, but she would have none of it.

'You're an idiot,' she said to him.

'I know. You know me. I'm an idiot. Stupid. Probably the dumbest angel ever created.'

'You're right,' she said, stood and wandered off to the next room.

He sat there, frustrated, and picked up the remote. He flicked through the channels, but couldn't get the issue off his heart. He braved it, and went into the other room.

She sat there, felting yet another's Noah's ark of one of his designs, which was where she was taking her current income.

'Why are you doing that, by the way?'

'Shouldn't a husband provide?' she glared at him. He softened.

He sat down next to her at the table and looked at her, and then put his head in his hands. 'I'm an idiot Melanie.'

'You don't even like Melanie that much anymore. Not a huge amount. She's a good friend. An acquaintance really.'

'She's more than an acquaintance,' he objected.

'Perhaps. But she's not Danny Daly. You're different to her basic personality type.'

'I loved LA State of Mind.'

'And I think that is what it is. You loved her CD. Not her.'

'It reflects her,' he objected.

'Don't be so juvenile,' she responded. 'It's always been a crush. The five of us. It's just that you and me get along well, and you like Geri a lot.'

He shrugged.

'So get over it. Leave Emma and Vickie alone, and Melanie is not you. She's more outgoing.'

'I like her a lot, ok. Anyway. Now, especially. I like people, you know. A lot of people. I appreciate Father's handiworks in the mastercraftsmanship of Angelic beauty I see.'

She considered that. But, 'It doesn't mean you have to try and fuck us all.'

He grinned and was about to say something but thought better of it. 'Ok,' he finally said.

'I know you love me for my sake,' said Melanie. 'We have an established relationship and friendship which has endured. Like you and Geri for the most part. I acknowledge that now. But wise up, Dan. Too much love will kill you.'

'Just as sure as none at all,' he finished.

'Exactly,' she said.

Daniel looked at her for a while, stood and wandered back to the living room. He sat there. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking about Melanie C's words and the truth of his heart. He was happy, though. In all this eternity, when it all came down to it, Melanie C was a genuine love of his heart. A lot like Ariel, who was still, in the end, a traditional supporting twin to him rather than necessarily a wife and lover. He wouldn't change, now, from Melanie. In David's circle, Melanie would always be one of the central strands in the eternal circumventing of it. Yes, he was happy with Melanie. A lot, in fact. So why go looking for so many loves? Why? He searched his heart, and realized there were maybe a dozen, now. A dozen girls who had occupied most of his eternity. But Melanie wanted a tighter focus. More of the attention. Far more of the attention.

And he loved her.

Less time with Miss Brown would be ok. And partying with Vicky was all he really needed anyway. Poker nights with Jovius and Emma was all he really needed as well. He could reduce his list of 'Absolutely Essential's' a little bit in reality. They didn't need so much time anymore.

It would work out. He was sure of that. It would work out.

'So, babe. Wanna go to the cricket tonight?'

'I'm busy,' responded Melanie, flicking the page in her Vogue magazine.

'Oh, ok. Uh, doing what?'

She turned to him. 'Work.'

'Cool. Well, ok.' He disappeared to the main room and flicked on the TV.

Later, around 7, she came in and kissed him on the cheek. 'I'll be at Citydale for a few days. A House of Broken Hearts assignment. You'll be OK, right?'

'Uh, sure,' he said, wiping his hands from the pizza he had been eating. He stood to kiss her, but she brushed him aside.

'My makeup, ok,' she chided him. He took the hint.

When she had gone, he finished eating his pizza, and started on the Mountain Dew. He sat there, watching TV, then, after a while, looked at the door she had exited from. And then he picked up the remote, and flicked off the TV, and looked at the door. She had done it again. Ignored him. The last 3 years since getting back together had been just like that. She was teaching him a lesson, and he knew it, but it seemed deeper. Much deeper. Her attitude towards him had – changed. Something was amiss.

She got home a few days later, and there was an old friend of hers, Malcolm, with her.

'Daniel. I want a divorce.'

She had said it.

'Fuck!' he swore. 'But why?'

'I, I don't love you. Ok. Not anymore. Your not me, ok. We don't really, when all is said and done, fit together. I made up my mind a while ago. For ever. An eternal decision. You just play around way too much. Ok. Its over. Finished. Now Malcolm has some papers, if you will sign them.'

Malcolm produced a sheet, and Daniel, taking the pen, signed at three points indicated.

'Ok. We're divorced,' he said. 'Can we still be friends?'

'Is there any point?' she asked him.

'Oh,' he said, sullenly.

She stood there, and fidgeted a bit, and then looked up at him. 'Bye, ok. Bye.'

'Uh, yeh,' he responded.

He sat down, on the couch, and just looked hazed, staring at the tv.

At the doorway Melanie spoke briefly with Malcolm, who went outside, and then she turned, and gave Daniel a look. And then, very softly, she said, 'Your turn.'

And she was gone.

Daniel lost his job in Joniquay. It didn't matter, he had lots of cash.

People stopped coming around. Practically everyone. Marcus CCC visited every so often, but there was this drought in visitors. He couldn't explain it. Something had changed in his fortunes.

After a few years he went home, to Danielphon in the Realm of Eternity, and found it empty, the key sitting in the postbox, nobody home. A few days in he rang Ambriel. Ambriel couldn't see him. Too busy. He tried Meludiel. Same excuse. And, one after one, after about 300 of the Children of Destiny, everyone was too busy, caught up with something or other which prevented him seeing anyone of them.

Finally, Callodyn. He rang Callodyn. Callodyn invited him to Paradision were he was living again.

'It's like I don't exist anymore,' said Daniel.

'Must be frustrating,' said Taylor.

'Life can bite,' responded Katy.

Kelly just fed some more baby food into one of Callodyn's new bubs, but nodded.

Callodyn put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. 'Life's tough, bro. Go see Dad.'

'Cyril? I guess so. May as well.'

Taylor looked at Daniel. 'But isn't Cyril not your real father.'

'Uh, sure,' said Daniel, perking up. And then, a sober face coming on him. 'Ok, sorry. We fib.'

'Oh, fuck, Daniel. Don't blab,' said Callodyn.

'Bastard,' said Katy. 'He's your fucking brother isn't he. Cyril had another one, didn't he.'

Callodyn retreated for a moment, and returned with a photo album she had never seen.

'Were was that?' she asked.

'In my private safe in the basement. You don't know where it is and you couldn't find it if you tried.'

He opened it up and then brought out some photos. Some photos of Daniel's childhood. From Earth.

'Daniel is my brother. Cyril had another. He looked just like me, for the most part. He called him Daniel again because of the resemblance. Seemed a natural thing to do.'

'Now you know,' said Daniel. 'We tell porkies. Mainly for fun.'

'You sure do,' said Taylor, heatedly.

They looked at the photos for a while, and then Daniel nodded at them, got up, and just left, with nary a goodbye.

He went off to find Cyril.

'Why don't you stay in Daniel's room,' Cyril said to Daniel.

'Sure,' responded Daniel. He walked down the corridor, turned right, and came into the small front room of 29 Merriman Crescent. And there was Daniel's stuff. His early earth stuff. Prime cuts of his earth rights on original products. The first appearance of Batwoman in comics was somewhere in this room. Perhaps Callodyn's greatest and most valuable prize, apart from his Geri Halliwell Limited Edition Viva Forever CD single. He found 'Fearless' by Keri, his twin Ariel, and put the album on.

He sat there, on the single seat couch, and petted the dog Wolfgang absentmindedly as it jumped up on to his lap. He looked to his right and noticed a pack of tobacco and a lighter and some papers. He picked it up and smelt it. It was very old long-life stuff. Had been there an eternity by the looks of it. He rolled himself one, and smoked.

And then he gave the room a bit of a lookover, and picked up the Melanie C album Northern Star from the plastic box in front of him.

'Hey, she's alright,' he thought to himself. 'Oh, its fucking Melanie,' he said out loud. He hadn't seen the CD cover for a while.

He put the CD on, laid back, smoked happily, and grinned when Mary came in with some chicken and potato salad, handed him the plate and touched his shoulder. 'Good to see you son.'

And suddenly he was young again, back home, with Mum and Dad. And he was happy. And with no women in his life, it began again. His fascination with woman.

And a first circle was completed.

Chapter Two

'Don't want to be like every other girl in the world, Daniel. Make me first, baby!'

'You have always been first, baby. Forever and always at number one.' And he kissed her on the lips, and tongues then entwined, and soon it was getting pretty heavy. Linda pulled away, though, as his hands started making their way up her stomach towards her…

'You know, Danny. Something has changed in you. It's like, I don't know. Like your young again. Like you are fresh and innocent. Recharged, almost.'

'I closed a door, I guess. Or it was closed on me. Then I want home, to 29 Merriman Crescent in Terraphora, and sat in Callodyn's room, and became myself in a way.'

'Cyril's your real father, isn't he?' she put to him.

'Yes. In truth. We tell porkies about it, but I am Callodyn's younger brother, born to Cyril.'

'Right,' she said. She looked at him, in his Bon Jovi T-Shirt, the weight well under control at the moment, the snazzy haircut, and the beard at about half a centimetre long. He looked his best, and when Daniel looked his best girl's actually did notice.

'Do me, big boy,' she said. And then the action crossed from R to X.

They were in Linda's Volkswagon named 'Herbie' and they were in Europe, in France, heading for Monaco. They had spent the last few months touring France, looking at the sights, and getting used to European culture again. Linda had noticed something, though. Daniel had a CD which he put on the player time and time again. A Tammin Sursok CD, which never seemed to get a rest. Her debut album.

'Why the Album so much?' asked Linda eventually.

'Oh, I don't know. Tammin lives in Australia in Terraphora. I'm hoping to catch up with our Cherubim Sister before too long. Tammavere has long been a crush of mine, and Cherubim Saruviel rarely bothers with his twin anymore anyway.

'You have always had a crush on her,' said Linda, as they drove along.

'Her love. Reminds me of Madonna's in many ways. A similar spirit. Very affectionate towards me. I dream about her a lot.'

'Then we'll go to Australia,' said Linda.

'But let's get to Monaco first,' responded Daniel.

They toured Monaco for a while, and Daniel and Linda had picnics, visited art galleries, and had many hotel encounters of the sexual kind. And then one Friday morning, Linda was awake, and Daniel sensed her go, and when he got up later he found the note.

'You go see Tammavere. I'm gone, for now. Love you forever. Linda.'

'See you sweetie,' he said to the gone Linda, and put on Tammin's CD, and drifted back off to sleep, 'Whatever Will Be' playing in the background.

Tammin buzzed the door open, and Daniel entered into the unit of flats through the electronic door, climbed the steps and pushed open the door of number 3.

'We're in here, Daniel,' said Tammin. Daniel came in and found Tammin with Jesus, of all people, felting away at her summer room art table.

'Well I'll get going,' said Jesus, stood and smiled at Daniel as he walked past. Daniel decided to catch him and asked Tammin to excuse him for a moment.

At the front door, 'There's something going on between you two?' Daniel asked Jesus.

'No, bro. You know, though. I'm a Cherubim. The early few hundred Cherubim and I have always been close. When it comes right down to it, the Lamb of God is just that. So I like arts and crafts, those sorts of things. Me and Tammin do that together a lot.'

'Oh, right. But if there is something going on, let me know, ok. Trust me, I'll disappear. I'll respect your privacy.'

Jesus leaned forward to him. 'Just go soft on her, ok. She misses her twin. They had a big fight recently.'

'Oh. Right,' said Daniel, sensing why Jesus probably had shown up.

He came back inside softly, and sat down opposite her. She was felting away, and she smiled at him, but continued on with her work. He looked at the felting equipment lying there, and picked up a loose sheet, and started work.

'What will it be?' she finally asked him after about half an hour of quiet work.

'Another Ark,' he replied.

'Mmm,' she nodded. 'That's good.'

And they felted in silence, the soft celtic music playing on the stereo.

Tammin poured out a bowlful of muesli, put on some milk.

'Sugar?' asked Daniel.

She looked at him for a moment, shrugged and said 'If you insist.' Then she spent about 5 minutes searching her pantry before finally emerging with an unopened bag of rather old looking raw sugar.

'You don't use the stuff,' he said.

Her hand went straight to her stomach and she said, 'Oh, no. Not really. That's long life stuff. It literally lasts forever.'

Daniel picked up the bag of sugar. 'Didn't we have this stuff when we were like, 500 years old.'

'Very funny,' she said. 'It's not that old.'

'Just,' he replied, shaking his head softly looking at the sugar.

He poured it on to his muesli, and sat there, munching away, as she drank orange juice and ate a poached egg with toast which had not been buttered.

'Still on the health kick I take it,' said Daniel.

'Healthy mind, healthy body,' responded Tammin.

'Ever thought about following the traditional norms. The average viewpoint. Its what I subscribe to.'

'You have never been average, Daniel,' responded Tammin, sipping on her orange juice.

'You might actually be surprised on that. In reality, I don't attempt to exceed myself very much. In fact, the more natural we are, the more true to our self we are, the more we shine. Just be yourself. It's no grand mystery anymore.'

'And that accounts for all your success?'

'Well I didn't study How to win friends and influence people, you know. Well, actually, I did a little, to tell a lie, but I put it aside after a little while thinking it ungenuine. Too deliberate.'

'The natural man,' she replied.

'The Noahide man,' he finished.

'Mmmm,' she said. 'Yes. Technically my religion, yes, as well. But I don't go into any ritual. Barely talk to God.'

'Not for some people,' said Daniel, eating his muesli.

'Don't get me wrong. I love him. Ok. I'm just not overly bothered with that type of spiritual relationship. When the Theophany comes here I talk to him, but I never go to Zaphon throneroom anymore. A number of ages since I have even bothered. Nor my twin, either.'

'You don't love God?' he queried.

She looked at him and took a sip of her orange juice.

'I don't know him,' she finally said, and turned away.

Daniel sensed hurt.

Later on, 'Why don't we invite him around. Theophany?'

She looked at him softly, and then the buzzer rang. Tammin got up, pushed it, and said 'Yes?'

'God,' said the voice.

'Oh. Come in,' she responded.

The three of them sat there in silence, felting away.

'Is Saruviel well?' he asked her.

'He's ok,' she said.

'Good,' he responded.

Silence. Felting.

'Your happy here?' God asked her again.

'It's ok,' she said.

'Good,' he responded.

Silence. More Felting.

'Are you over most of your sins?' he finally asked her.

'I'm still a little vain,' responded Tammin.

God got up, came over to her and indicated her to stand, and as she stood there, he put his hand on her shoulders and whispered something to the Eternal Spirit.

'I'll go now,' he said. 'She's over it.'

And he was gone.

Linda missed Daniel and, finally, getting his rubik's cube out of Herbie as an excuse to call him, she sat in her Monaco Hotel Room, eating some lunch, and looking at the cube on the side of her armchair. And then she picked it up, turned over a side, and an obsession began.

Melanie sat in their room. She looked over his stuff, and wondered 'Will he ever?' to herself. And then she picked up one of his Rubik's cubes and, turning over a side, with nothing better to do, started attempting to solve the thing.

'The Rubik's cube?' asked Tammin.

'Yeh. I lost my old one somewhere. Probably with Linda.

'Well, ok. Can we have lunch as well at least.'

'Sure.'

As they sat in KFC of all places, digesting fried chicken, Daniel had cleaned his hands and looked at the cube. He had given it to Tammin to jumble up, as it had been a new one, and He was studying it at the moment, but had yet to move any sides. Finally;

'Time me,' he said.

Tammin sipped on her coke, got out her mobile phone, came to the alarm clock app and said 'When you are ready.'

He nodded at her.

'Go,' she said.

8 seconds later he yelled 'Finished' and she stopped the clock.

She took it from his hand and looked it over. And then she looked at him carefully. 'How?'

'I've been at it forever. My hands are quick with them now. I don't have the world record yet, though. It's just under 4 seconds. A Russian. The Universal competition is coming up in July. It is only held every Millennia. I am entering.'

She shook her head again, looking at it. He had been amazingly quick, but under 4 seconds seemed impossible. 'Good luck,' she finally said to him.

'Thanks. I'll need it,' he responded.

Chapter Three

Melanie had been living in Citydale after leaving Daniel, but had returned home when he had left.

Now she sat there, afternoons passing by, seemingly an endless parade of dark grey and miserable afternoons, all by herself, all alone. All alone.

She wasn't depressed. Melanie Jane Chisholm was too much of an experienced soul, had ministered to too many hearts, had lived far too much life, had far too much wisdom, to be silly enough to be depressed. No, she wasn't depressed.

But she was.

My lover's gone by Dido played in the afternoons, as she sat on the recliner in the front yard, watching the day pass, slowly drinking coca cola from cans, because Daniel had a contract for their delivery on a regular basis to the place. She sat there, watching the day go by, 'No Angel' on endless repeat on the in-house stereo, alone. And then 'My Lover's Gone' came on every hour or so, and she sat there, and the lyrics heaviness hit her each time, and she knew he was gone, and she was alone.

And depressed.

She watched children walk by with their new parents. It strangely seemed to happen a lot these days. New children. More than in the old days when people had settled on that. But not now. Everyone was doing it. Having more children. Starting again. Starting all over. She watched them, parents, some familiar Joniquay faces, walking by, with their bubs, being a family. Happy family. She had children with Daniel, of course. Over 10 now. They were good kids, loving kids, excellent kids. But they were grown, for the most part, and didn't see their parents a great deal. They had their own lives, far away, most of them now on some distant planetary body of the human spiritual universe, further down below them. All those planetary bodies spiralled ever outwards over an enormous disc almost, beneath the Realms of Eternity and Paradise, much further down, on an equivalence with physical earth in the physical universe. New Terra approximated with earth, they had always been told. But they were not on New Terra. They were away, googols of miles away, north or south or any which way, part of the gigantic spiral of systems and galaxies which were the ever-growing dominion of man.

They had their own destiny.

They always had.

But what of Melanie C?

She watched the children, walking by, and put her hand to her stomach. Perhaps, one day, another child. With all the recent fuss. Perhaps that would cheer her up. But who? And could she? Would she? Wasn't she just fooling herself. Didn't she know, deep, deep down, right now, who she loved. She had known it forever, now, but had been impatient. Had delivered an ultimatum, when he would have worked it out eventually.

She had been impatient.

She watched the children walk by.

Her lover was gone. And no earthly ship would bring him home again.

As the children walked by.

And by.

Linda looked out the window of her Monaco Hotel. Here she was – living the life.

'I need a real job,' she said to herself. 'I'm not happy.'

She moved to LA, walked into a MacDonalds, and sought the manager.

'Oh, it's you,' he said. 'The boss said you were coming in. Look, are you sure you want to work here, I mean, come on. How rich are you?'

'Here is my resume,' she responded.

The manager looked over Lindsay Lohan's employment record on 'Regular Work' as titled at the top. It was scant in many ways, but had some interesting items.

'You are probably qualified, on this, for a starter's position.'

'Do you need anyone?' she asked him. 'I mean, is there any genuine position available?'

'We have needed someone regular on fries for millions of years. Nobody sticks to it.'

'I'll do it,' she said.

He looked again at the resume. 'Do the training. If all comes out ok, the job is yours. Look, if you pay for a bodyguard out front to turn away fans, it would be appreciated.'

'I can do that,' she responded.

3 months later, having acquired a cheap flat downtown, not far from work, she began. People noticed. The fans came around initially, the paparazzi laughed, but after a few weeks things returned to normal, somewhat. Lindsay Lohan was working at MacDonalds. Big deal.

She spent her afternoon playing on the rubiks cube, and as June 1st dawned, she noticed the trials for the Universal Rubik's Cube challenge coming up in London. Wild card entries were available for LA. She filled in the application form, sent it away, and waited.

She was quick on the thing at this very moment. Furious 'Fries' energy had peaked her, and she was focused on something in the real world.

She would show them.

'Bitch!' swore Madonna, reading the newspaper. 'Thinks she can get away with that level of humility?'

'What?' asked Guy.

'Nothing sweetie. We're moving to New York. I am applying for a Wal-Mart job.'

Guy Ritchie looked at her. 'You want to run Wal-Mart?'

'No. I'm applying for a checkout chick job.'

He stared at her, in unbelief, and then returned to his paper. 'Nothing surprises me on you, Madonna Ciccone. Nothing.'

She just filed her nails, looked again at the paper, and swore to herself for the next half an hour.

Guy was not amused.

Tammin and Daniel were at KFC in Bankstown in Sydney in Terraphora.

'I've gained entrance. I'll crucify them,' he said.

'Rubik's Cube? Why the fuss. That thing died out years ago.'

'It's been steadily making fans,' responded Daniel, eating his fries.

'You couldn't possibly hope to win the thing. There are like 40 weeks of competition, and thousands of planetary superstars and realm giants. You're up against the universes best.'

'I have slogged at this thing,' he said, holding up a cube, 'before you were probably even born. On earth, that is.'

'Possibly,' she agreed.

'I'll do well. Win the thing, hopefully. Show that bloody brother of mine and his Rubik's Clock expertise how it is done.'

'Rubik's Clock?'

'Greg worked out how to solve it. I had no idea. It's a snap, now. Much easier than the cube. But I'll show the little shit.'

'I thought you liked your brother?'

'Oh, I do Tammin. It's why this will be excellent bragging rights. The House of Daly will have a new top ego. Move over Lord Gregory.'

'What does he do, then, that you should be so jealous?'

'He works at MacDonalds, ok. But he has been there forever, and is an Area Manager of over 177 Million star systems. Very fucking rich, as well.'

'Oh,' she responded.

'He could probably afford Terraphora, now. To buy a new place. He has a place over in Perth, but could probably afford somewhere new now. He has his eye on Zaphora. Good luck, I tell him. The kind of cash for that place is Seraphim money for the most part, now, and mainly only Seraphim.'

'A cherubim might surprise you,' she said humbly, looking down at her meal, munching on her fries.'

'Your CDs are doing that well?' he asked.

'They are consistent performers,' she responded simply.

'Mmm,' he said, looking at her. 'I'll bet they probably are. But Zaphora? The kind of dedication to eternal dwelling amongst her residents now is way beyond mere cult fascination. To get a sale, there, the money better be good. Really, sweetie, pre-worked out real estate trades is all they would likely go for. Maybe a sweet Nadrazon dwelling along the river, or a nice place in one of the seven heavens, but it takes a lot to let go of such prestige. I mean, cash is almost useless now for such things. Zaphoran's have the kind of spending money which buys not only planets now, but a good cut of a galaxy. You can't have that sort of cash.'

'I might surprise you,' she responded, looking up at him, and smiling softly.

'Perhaps you might,' he said, and bit into his burger.

'Do you want to see the Bulldogs tonight?'

'Who they playing?' he asked.

'Penrith. At Belmore.'

'Yeh. Sure. I'll buy a top when we are finished here.'

And so they shopped around for a while, Daniel bought a new Bulldogs top, and when the Bulldogs lost 14-12 he wasn't even bothered.

His mind was on other things.

The Store Manager almost yelped, looking at the resume being tossed in front of him. After a while he calmed down.

'Uh, do you have any retail experience.'

'I can learn,' says Madonna. 'I have great ambition and energy for work. I'll be a valuable asset to your organisation.'

'Mmm. We do have an opening in the Bronx. Will that do?'

'Perfect,' she responded.

'We'll give you a go. And God help me.'

Madonna began her work as a checkout chick, and despite living at her plush New York address, after 1 week, payed for a cheap unit's rental not far from the store.

The paper's said it was a new celebrity thing, to do mundane jobs. John Bongiovi started working at 'Bon Jovi's' restaurant in Sayreville, as a waiter, in response. Amy Grant got a job as a filing clerk in a law office. She seemed very professional, the Lawyer had maintained. Looked like she could do a good job. Britney Spears got work as a Dentist receptionist in her hometown of Kentwood in Louisiana. 50 to 60 other Stars started doing the same. It caught on.

They were finally earning 'Real Money' according to some people. Madonna valued every last cent, and began a savings scheme. She felt different, now. Very, very real. A tinge of superficiality had left her. She went to a Catholic Mass. It was in the spirit of Vatican XXXV, in which the final shreds of any 'Christhood of Jesus' had been put to bed. God alone was glorified. She put some money in the plate, and thanked God for his provision of her daily bread.

The Holy Spirit was pleased.

Chapter Four

'So how quick are you on that thing?' Aphrayel asked him.

'Quick enough,' responded Samael, studying the cube.

'You actually care about competing? That is not quite the thing Samael the Onaphim has ever really been concerned about.'

Sandalphon, over by the window, indulging in a bottle of scotch, with his current 'Screw a glass' mentality, scoffed. 'Samael is most likely the most competitive angel in existence. He pretends otherwise. His goal is the end of days, the end of things, when the 'Lame' have played their cards, and all are made obvious. He thinks he has us now.'

'Is that true?' asked Aphrayel, turning her attention from Sandalphon back to Samael.

Samael squinted a glare at Aphrayel in response, and returned to his study of the cube.

She shrugged, and continued on in her game of solitaire.

'I think the Theophany Jehovah is his main competition,' said Sandalphon, glancing out over the Golden City. 'He takes things slowly. But carefully observes us all. Very carefully. He asks questions, occasionally. It's his nature to learn. God does not tell his humanity all the answers. Has a code of ethics on that.'

'The man has talent, though,' responded Samael. 'He is obedient to his spirit. His core mentality, from observation. Doesn't want riches, doesn't want wealth. Doesn't want fame, doesn't want status. Has Rihanna as his only on and off again girlfriend, and leaves it at that. 7 or 8 children to her, and doesn't care to make them any 'Super Elect' at all. Teaches them the say way as all of us. But that obedience earns him credibility with the spirit. The most responsible to watch over us all. But the glory slowly emanates. I notice that. He is slow. Earning it, I would say.'

'He is not a proud man,' said Aphrayel. 'His ways are out of genuine love, and genuine sincerity in his life choices. He is a good example.'

'Which makes him so deadly, in the end,' responded Samael. 'He will get much of the glory. Samael intends to compete. I take nothing for granted.'

Samael grinned, and turned the cube over.

Teltangra Fortweezel looked at the cube. '37 Moves, I think.'

'It can be done in less,' she commented.

'Probably,' he responded.

'You sure you will win it. It's a lot of cash. You're not that old, you know. 4 Billion year's old is nothing compared to some of the ancients which will be at the thing.'

'Old enough, Mrs Fortweezel.'

'You hope.'

'I'm not New Terra's number one cuber without effort, sweetie.'

'I know you have talent. It's why I married you. And don't go on bragging about your economic masteries. Your grandfather began 'Fortweezel Industries', and you are only building on his shoulders.'

'But I am showing him how it's done,' he responded. 'Cheer up, lass. You'll be hobnobbing with the glorious ones soon enough.'

'We are wealthy enough,' she replied dismissively.'

'Every one wants to get higher. It's our natures to climb.'

'Which you will never do unless you respond to that bloody email. The acceptance closes tomorrow. You don't have to be so damned dramatic about it.'

'Patience. All in God's good time.'

Later that day Teltangra Fortweezel officially accepted his place in the Universal Rubik's Cube Championships as New Terra's entrant, to be held in London in England in Terraphora on the Realm of Eternity, starting the last day of June in the popularized Julian Calendar.

The competition would be fierce.

But he was ready.

'I wanna come first, Herbie. So remember. Be Terse.'

The Volkswagon honked. It had an unnatural habit of doing that. She took off, flying around the course, very sharp cornering, making mincemeat of the track, and right on the home straight, spinning the wheel, and sliding in sideways like a F1 Primadonna.

'Amazing. Lindsay has done it again,' said the commentator over the track meeting speakers. She is surely the Rubik's Cube Track Challenge greatest competitor.'

The commentator turned to his sidekick. 'Who the F writes this shit, Buzz?'

On the track the gathered competitors in the Universal Rubik's Cube London Games clapped loudly, cheering on Lindsay who had now the fastest time. Later on that day she was crowned victor.

There were several events in the pre-games competitions, all for fun for the most part, but 'Rubik's' kept official records of all these pre-tournament events, and they were even starting to be competed in of their own merit.

All in All, 7 Million official competitors were in attendance at the Games, and cubes were everywhere. The 3 by 3 cube was the main event, but the 5 by 5 was extremely important now as well. In the early rounds you could expect to go off against 99 other competitors in your heat for the fastest time. It was quick, brutal, but effective in sorting out the wheat from the chaff, to put it very bluntly. The games started in 4 days, and Lindsay had brought Herbie over from her Monaco Hotel, where it had been parked. Dean Jones and his Herbie were at the games as fans, and Walt Disney was also there, and they'd had some celebrity shots together.

Lindsay had inherited Herbie when she had come to life in heaven from earth, and it had been the 'Earthly' copy made for the spiritual world used in the Movie she had been in. The exact same car. And it was ancient now. After a while she had started talking to it, and then, ironically, things sort of started happening Herbie style. The Theophany had been in the car with her for a while and had talked to it asking it how it felt. It honked, and God had said 'That's Good'. She knew, then, something funny had been going on all along, and who likely was having that fun with her.

She loved her Herbie now, and had been all over the inner discs in the car. It was a good friend, perhaps her most faithful in a tragic sort of way, but Sam Ronson was also adored by the car, and they had been everywhere all over Terraphora in it.

Coming up to the podium she accepted her prize cup, and they cheered, and she had come first.

But the real prize awaited.

Teltangra Fortweezel, along with 300 other competitors, watched on anxiously as the final 2 others, out of the final bunch of 17, did the rollerskate limbo. 14 more failed, for it was low now, and it was down to him and 3 others.

Another round, the rung lowered a fraction, and two standing. Teltangra and Daniel the Seraphim.

'I'll kick your arse, Daly,' said Teltangra, looking cool in his black shorts with white stripes.

'In your dreams, T-Man.'

'T-Man? What the heck is that supposed to mean?' Teltangra glared at Daniel and then grumbled 'T-Man my butt,' under his breath. 'I'll show him bloody T-Man.'

Mrs Fortweezel watched on nervously. It wasn't the glory her husband was after, an early pre-games competition, but she didn't mind. Teltie had always been good at roller limbo.

'So, D-Man,' said Teltangra. 'Are you sure you'll get under. That massive conker of yours is sure to interfere.'

'D-Man?' queried Daniel. 'You're not old enough to have earned calling me D-Man. You think you are a Seraphim or something?'

'A Seraphim? Hah! Their reputation is way overrated.'

'Sure is,' said Daniel. 'But we're the kind of schmucks God likes anyway. Unlike the Fortweezel's. I mean, come on. What kind of idiot chooses Fortweezel to name his clan? But looking at your ugly mutt perhaps it is entirely appropriate.'

'Bite me, D-Man,' responded Teltangra.

'I'd probably get rabies or something,' responded Daniel, which brought a chuckle from the audience, because their conversation was being telecast.

'Rabies my butt,' said Teltangra, again under his breath.

The rung had been lowered and Teltangra went first. He just squeezed under, although he had brushed the rung and it had wobbled. Daniel went next, and his luck ran out. The rung brushed his head and fell off.

'HA! What a conker,' said Teltangra.

'I admit my brain power is impressive,' responded Daniel, and came up and shook Teltangra's hand. 'But I'll see you in the main competition.'

'That you will,' responded Teltangra, and started rollerskating around, the roller-limbo champion. Yet his mind, too, was on the main games. The real challenge coming up shortly. The real thing he had spent an eternity preparing for.

Samael, Aphrayel and Sandalphon were walking around the large London complex of the Rubik's Universal Challenge, taking in the sights.

'Buy me some fairy floss, Sammy,' pleaded Aphrayel. Samael forked over the cash.

'The dodgems,' indicated Sandalphon.

Samael looked at Aphrayel. 'I'll watch,' she said.

They bought 3 tickets each and, as they scooted around the rink, Sandalphon giving Samael an obvious nudge from time to time, Samael was happy enough with his current little adventure. He had qualified for the challenge, like 6,999,999 other shmos, and looked forward to the event adventing very shortly. He was aware of Daniel of Eternity having entered, and queried whether this particular Seraphim would go the distance. He'd always been a bit of schmuck of an angel, but his heart had mercy and the offering of redemption to even the most fallen of creatures. Samael appreciated that somewhat. This challenge was part of Samael's ongoing agenda, an eternal one, for vainglory as Aphrayel put it. Samael didn't get so much a kick out of the cash, which he had an ample supply of. Neither the fame, really, or the glory very much. Perhaps, in review, it was the action he sought, and the highlight of being in the spotlight in controversial and memorable life moments. Were he could display his good humour, and appreciation for those moments in life which made it all worth living for. He appreciated life's subtle sarcasm's and ironies, and the Devil winning the universal challenge, just for the heck of it, was something worth pursuing, even if he fell disastrously short. And, in truth, he liked to show off to Aphrayel somewhat, and gain greater respect in their ongoing 'Life Debate', more pearls of glory and wisdom from Samael to enhance his already esteemed reputation. He liked his name, his identity. And he liked to do those activities which would reflect upon him and his character in the way he desired. Not necessarily nobility, not even necessarily charm. Just, what was the word? Uniqueness. Originality. And, as said, a comical reflection on some of the ironies in life in which a devil of soul like Samael the Onaphim could triumph against the righteous, speak some words of sarcastic deviltry, and retire, unconquered, the respect and fear from his adversaries well intact, and another long dose of conversational bragging bliss available to him in his ongoing dialogue with his favourite sister and brother.

And just for the hell of it as well.

With 30 seconds to go, Samael made his move. He turned sharply, started going reverse around the rink and, Sandalphon completely oblivious, barged right into the side of him, sending his dodgem sideways in a huge grunt, Sandalphon obviously shook, and giving Samael one of those 'I will bloody get you back' looks. Samael grinned. Indeed he was being true to form.

The racing over, Sandalphon bought Samael a dagwood dog as victor, and Samael accepted it cautiously, for he noticed the glint in Sandalphon's eyes. But it was entirely innocent, and they continued on with the day's adventure, seeing the sights, watching a few of the pre-games competitions, Sammy steadying his thoughts as the big first day of competition approached.

Chapter Five

Melanie sat in the terrace of the hotel, overlooking the Complex of the Challenge. It was being held at the London 'Games' complex, which hosted various sporting and other national, international and universal competitions, the Rubik's challenge being held for the 17th time there over the aeons. At this point in eternity, many, many rich souls had forked out the required finances for Eternya building projects, and around half of London's CBD currently housed 'Eternya' buildings, everlasting structures which would last the fullness of eternity. The Games complex was one of those complexes. It was large, comprehensive in the amenities it offered, and there was always something to and something to see when in use.

But Melanie C was not here so much to enjoy herself, or even challenge for victory. Sure, she was a competitor. But that was not the point. It had never been the point.

The hotel she was in was quite expensive. In fact, the current rates were astonishingly high due to the excessive demand from entrants in the games. But the Penthouse suite had been available, if you had the finances, and Melanie C had the finances. The food was good. She didn't have much of an appetite for it. The entertainment had everything you could wish for. She took no pleasure in it. The splendour of the room was majesterial. She just shrugged. It was not what Melanie C had come here for.

Melanie C was a woman on a mission. A Spicie on a mission. To conquer her adversary. To conquer Daniel.

It had come down to an ultimatum in her heart. Either, when all was said and done, Daniel cut down his list of 'Girlfriends', for want of a better word, which ran up to 50 to 60 serious ones, and countless casual affairs, or Daniel moved on out, and let her get on with her life, get over him, and, start again. She needed his final commitments. She wouldn't have it any other way.

But would Daniel come to the ballpark? Would he?

She had been over it in her head a million times. If he loved her. If he really, and truly, loved her, as he had claimed so many times, how difficult a decision could that be? A woman needed a faithful man, and she assumed the other way round also. So if he really loved her, what was the problem? It would never work, in the end, her constant stress at him disappearing for a while, only to return with this or that lady, even another Spicie, the father of a new child, a smirk on his face. She had seen that smirk too many times. Far too many times. But, each time, she was reminded she loved him, and that she really needed Danny Daly, deep deep down, because of his real and genuine love for her.

But something had to give.

And now was the time.

Now was the time.

Daniel and Tammin sat on the park seat, feeding bread to the doves, lost in a sunny afternoon.

'Are we together?' she asked him.

'I don't know,' he responded. 'I feel young again. Like I have started all over. 29 Merriman Crescent refreshed me. Got me back to basics.'

'Your point?' she queried.

'My love life is renewed. A fresh beginning.'

'And you chose me?' she asked, turning to him.

'I don't know,' he responded. 'But I'm here with you, aren't I?'

She looked at him for a moment, and then turned back to the doves.

'Yes, I suppose,' she finally responded. There was silence for a few moments, and the afternoon started greying up a little, typical English weather.

'I've had many lovers, Daniel,' she said.

'Can't say I've been lonely,' he responded.

'They aren't with me, though. Now. Not anymore. They drift on. Find where they fit in the world. Find the hearts that belong to them, I suppose. But if that is what will be.'

'Do you think that will ever change?' he asked her seriously.

'I don't know. Will it?' she asked, looking at him.

He looked at her, suddenly kissed her on the cheek, and threw some crumbs at the doves and said, 'Don't let it get you down. Life changes with the weather, Tammin.' And then the grey clouds started spitting their first drops of rain, and they ran to the car.

They sat in the front seat, and Daniel picked up the Rubik's cube, while Tammin just looked out at the rain.

'I'll need someone. Eventually, you know. The final one. The final choice. To settle forever.'

'I feel people are too hung up on that,' said Daniel, fiddling with the cube.

She wasn't surprised on that comment. It was a very Danielesque one. But not what she was looking for.

'Do you think. Do you think that will be you?'

'Madonna asked me that question once. She's been around the traps, as you know. You remind me of her. The same love. The same spirit.'

'You didn't answer my question?' she asked him.

He turned to her. 'Do you want me too?'

She looked at him with that serious look that Tammin Sursok was famous for, and looked again at the rain.

Staring out at the rain from the window, she said softly, 'I don't know.' Daniel didn't hear.

Day One. Here we go.

Lindsay looked at the 99 other competitors, judges standing next to them, the crowd electric. Camera's everywhere.

'Go,' yelled the Japanese female in perfect English, as Lindsay wirred, blurred and turned, hit the clock, and at 12.47 seconds, she won.

She won!

'Well done,' said Daniel, lifting a dim sim up in her honour. 'For a newbie, you've kicked ass, Miss Lohan.'

Daniel wolfed down the dim sim, and Tammin also congratulated her, yet in a far more ladylike manner.

'Round 2,' said Lindsay, quite pleased.

'Don't count your chickens before they are hatched,' responded Daniel. 'I'm up tomorrow. When the action gets going.'

'So is Mr Fortweezel,' said Lindsay, suddenly sarcastically. 'And he wants to 'KICK YOUR ASS!'.

'So every newspaper in London is saying,' responded Daniel, a mad grin on his face.

'Will he succeed?' queried Lindsay, nibbling on some fried rice.

'When hell freezes over,' responded Daniel.

'Pride comes before the fall,' said Tammin.

'Don't remind me,' responded Daniel. 'He has humbled me more than once.'

In the Morning Tammin chuckled a little, referring Daniel to the story of a nightclub overnight. It was 'Hell' nightclub, in downtown London, and the cooling system had gone awry, the place literally 'Freezing over' with appropriate headlines for the story in a few papers.

'Here comes Mr Fortweezel,' said Tammin, a smile on her face.

'Shaddup,' responded the humbled Seraphim.

Fortunately both Daniel and Teltangra got through the second day's activities, as did a minor contestant by the name of Melanie C. Nobody noticed that one yet, in her wig, and sunglasses. Not yet anyway.

'And we have a winner. Lindsay Lohan, again. Champion of this heat in the second round. Well done Lindsay.'

The fuss went on again, and she waited around for a number more heats, now starting to suss out her competition. It would take a while, and there were a huge number of heats and rounds to whittle down th 7 million, but she was pulling through. She was a success so far.

The following day Daniel was at his irrefutably most sarcastic, triumphing again, and at the same chinese restaurant, he bragged that victory was in sight. Lindsay liked his upbeat manner at this tournament, and, in a strange way, he had become even livelier than he had ever been, which was saying something for Daniel.

As the days passed the heats got more and more competitive, and soon, only a month later, it was starting to get right down to it. The best of the best starting to emerge. In this competition Lindsay had re-entered the real world in a sense, as she wanted to become more of a regular citizen. Because life hadn't been working out. For a long time it hadn't been working out. True love seemed to dog at her suggesting she would never quite settle with just one lover, just one man. Or even woman, for that matter, for such things were less frowned upon in the inner discs than in ancient days, even if you read through the old laws and found, technically, such rules still applying. She was somewhat careful about this, and never flaunted anything in her bisexual lifestyle, but it was an old world. Nobody minded much if you didn't push things greatly, and she had no axe to grind.

But life hadn't been working out, and the real world she craved gave some answers, but not everything. There was something lacking. Something needful. Dreadfully needful.

She'd figure it out. In time. Whatever it was, there, at the back of her mind, gnawing at her. That 'Thing' which needed to be addressed before she could move on and really settle down into her eternity. And what she was doing now, hopefully, was a way of addressing that thing. But was it? Did she even know? Did she even care about this issue of the heart? Obviously she did. But what if the answer cost her something. What if it cost her something she wasn't really prepared to give up?

She put that thought out of her mind. She'd go on, go through and win this contest if at all possible, and continue re-engaging with the real world. Being 'Real' Lindsay. The real person. And whatever it was, there in the back of her heart, she would find out soon enough, and resolve her life dilemma once and for all. One way or another.

Chapter Six

The theophany stepped out the limousine, a thousand paparazzi eyes upon him, the whole world of Terraphora watching on TV, and much of the realm likely anyway.

He was here for the finals. The final hour – right at hand.

'Go!' yelled the Japanese girl.

Teltangra spun, Daniel whirled, hit his buzzer, Teltie a moment later.

'And the winner is – DANIEL THE SERAPHIM!'

The crowd cheered, Daniel looked huffed, Teltangra feeling the shame of defeat. His wife came up to console him, and indicated the victor. Teltie came forward.

'Next time, Daly.'

Daniel, though, gave him a hug. 'You played well, Teltangra. Next time I will bow if you win.'

Teltangra appreciated that.

And the crowd went on cheering.

20 minutes later. The mysterious Melanie pulled off her wig, just having defeated Lindsay Lohan. A paparazzi yelled 'It's Melanie C! The Spice Girl!'

Cameras focused on her.

Daniel watched on. It had come down to this. The final.

And the crowd went on cheering.

Melanie sat on the golden throne, Daniel on the throne opposite her, and he looked at her. She looked serene, calm, perfect. Like she had found her peace.

And he looked inside. And knew what he had to do.

'Go!' yelled the Japanese girl.

Melaniel turned, whirled, hit the buzzer, Daniel, just the briefest, almost deliberately so looking, moment later. Just a moment.

Cameras focused on Melanie. She had triumphed. She was the Rubik's queen of the universe.

And the crowd went on cheering.

A little later on at the chinese restaurant, Daniel and Tammin feasted sumptuously, Lindsay sitting beside them, gorging herself for once. She felt good – gorging out for a change. Becoming – 'Normal'.

The Papparazzi photographed them all night long. Nobody complained.

Daniel didn't even think about Melanie.

Not even once.

Not even once.

But.

In a quiet hotel room a lady, dressed in sunglasses and a wig, looked around, closed the door, came to the ground floor, paid her bill, and hailed a taxi.

She had won.

But she hadn't claimed her victory prize.

She hadn't yet claimed that.

The End

Samael's Humbling

'You didn't even finish in the top One Thousand!' exclaimed Aphrayel.

'Shaddup,' responded Samael.

'You were trounced,' said Sandalphon.

'Shaddup,' responded Samael.

'By a woman!' exclaimed Aphrayel.

'Shaddup,' responded Samael.

'Who was a dwarf!' said Sandalphon.

Samael turned to Sandalphon. The glare was sufficient.

He looked down at the rubik's cube on the bench, picked it up and, as Sandalphon poured himself a glass of scotch, and Aphrayel began another game of solitaire, he walked over to the bin, hit the open lever, lifting the lid, and dropped in the cube.

'Good bloody riddance,' said Samael to the damn thing.

The chortling from the other two all afternoon summed up Samael's final attitude.

'A dwarf!' sniggered Sandalphon, late that evening, when he was well and truly pissed.

Samael was not amused.

The End

4 O'Clock 7

Doug Pinnick put down the guitar and looked at the dog on the front lawn of his Macarthur Home. It had rabies. Another dog with rabies. He grabbed his shotgun from inside, and came out and looked at the dog. The dog growled at his feet and then looked up at him helplessly.

'It will just die,' the theophany said to him, suddenly appearing beside him.

'Stupid dog,' said Doug, and pointed the gun at it.

But he couldn't pull the trigger.

'Rabies is usually the end of them,' said God. 'In this world it's one of the diseases I allow dog's to fall into.'

'Humph,' said Doug, looking at it. 'It's a sinner, is it?'

God looked at the dog. 'I made a covenant once. With Noah and his offspring. But animals also partook of that covenant.'

'The Rainbow,' said Doug, suddenly looking up at the sky.

God looked up and looked at Doug. 'You've seen one up there? Something meaningful.'

'Confirmed my faith,' said Doug, putting the gun down, and taking a seat on his porch.

'And what is that faith?' asked God.

'Judaism. Noahidism. Even Abrahamidism. The Torah religion. He's not a Christian God.'

'I'm not?' asked God.

Doug looked at him. 'You never really say. You just assume I take you for granted, I guess.'

'I assume nothing,' responded God, and lit a cigarette.

'Yet the Rainbow still appears. Sure, I've seen healings in Christian Churches. Miracles too. I assume the Holy Spirit is at work.'

'Manifestations of faith in God. Not completely original, though. Israel had a few.'

'Yeh,' said Doug. 'Supposedly proves the religion, though. They argue that. The pastor's. The anointing of the truth.'

'They get what they pray for,' responded God, puffing on his ciggie.

'But they don't get rainbows in the name of Jesus. You get them in the name of Noah. Saw that video of Daniel's. When he asked God for a Rainbow after he had been talking with him that morning about Noahidism. And a rainbow appears.'

'Your point?'

'The old covenant was supposedly done away with in Christ,' responded Doug.

'Yet we still get rainbows,' finished God.

'Yeh,' said Doug. 'We still get rainbows.'

'Well?' Doug asked God, about a thought in his mind.

'Well what?' asked God.

'How does a dog pray in the name of a Rainbow Covenant?'

'When the dog finds it faith,' responded God, turning to Doug, looking squarely at him.

Doug looked at God for a few moments, then sat down, took a ciggie and smoked. 'When the Dog finds it faith,' he said softly to himself.

The sky had turned grey that afternoon, and they sat there, and Doug looked at the dog. Lying there, growling, knowing it would die.

He looked at God beside him, and then prayed a silent prayer in his head.

Around 3, a rainbow appeared. Doug went down, nudged the dog, and used his foot to lift the dog's head to see the rainbow. Surprisingly, the dog gave a yelp when it saw the thing.

Doug resumed his seat. 'Did you know?' he asked God.

God said nothing.

'Did you know?' he asked him again.

'I heard you softly praying. I didn't inquire.'

'I prayed for a rainbow,' said Doug.

'Doesn't surprise me,' responded God.

'For the dog,' said Doug softly, a few moments later, puffing on his ciggie.

The Dog continued to growl.

4 O'Clock the following morning, Doug went outside. The Dog was lying in front of his porch, breathing heavily, but the rabied mouth had diminished, and most of the froth was gone.

God was stil asleep. Doug decided not to wake him.

In the morning, God was smoking a pipe, of all things, drinking some grapefruit and orange juice.

'The Dog's better,' said Doug.

'Saw a rainbow, did it?' asked God casually.

'Yeh,' said Doug.

'Funny, that,' said God.

'Yeh,' said Doug.

The End

Angels of Hope 12

'Where is Summation, Completion, the Entirety of the Principle found?'

The speaker looked at his audience. 'Do you know?'

The Audience murmured. Nobody spoke.

The following morning after the Haven Noahide Fellowship sermon, Valandriel, who had been in attendance, was drinking Coca Cola, eating cold pizza, and looking over the newspaper. His twin sister Elsabel was reading the Internet, on her Tablet, drinking orange juice and eating toast. It was a calm and happy morning in the Netherlands, in Terraphora, cold outside, as it was in winter, but the sun was burning through the mist, and the day held promise. Another bright day of eternal life in the Realm of Eternity.

Valandriel ate a bit more pizza, said 'Gah' at his cola, and poured himself some OJ, and continued on with his reading.

'Saruviel has opened a new art gallery,' he said out loud.

'That's good,' responded Elsabel.

'Some of the classics he has spent eternity collecting. Some very valuable pieces. Admission prices are reasonable.'

'He's wise,' said Elsabel. 'Long ago he told me the pathway to success in his wisdom. Be patient, acquire wisely, and don't brag about your success at the end of it all.'

'Mmm. Interesting. Yes, he has some very good pieces.'

'And it is a long eternity. Who knows our fortunes,' responded Elsabel.

'Who indeed,' said Valandriel.

That afternoon he wandered into his den, and pulled out an old Coin Folder. It was an Australian Gold Sovereign collection he'd had literally forever. He didn't speak to Daniel about it, for his bestie coveted the things something shocking. They were an investment. Against potential difficult future times. He had a lot of them. Careful investments. God once said to himself that, in the end, he trusted Valandriel who kept the faith longer and more faithfully than most other angels. He appeared recently and said, while that was then somewhat true, other angels had made amends, and closed the gap quite considerably. But Valandriel had a great many graces and blessings because of his fidelity.

His portfolio of assets was realm wide in many ways, for to this day he still had a purchasing team acquiring new printings of a selection of the classic bestselling novels. His copies were Eternya copies, which most things were now, and he worked on 87° on the Compass based on 360° as the angle in each disc where he purchased appropriate storage warehouses where his goods were carefully stored, and taken care of. Theft was practically non-existent in the Realm of Eternity so, when each storage unit was complete, it was locked, the key sent to main storage unit more towards the centre of the Realm, and their the goods resided, catalogued on Valandriel's private website, his asset portfolio ensured. But, to keep things secure, he invested in gold also, a certain minimum amount, which was stored in each storage unit as it had become unearthed in each disc, insurance for himself and his progeny against future difficult times.

'They would never eventuate, such difficulties,' the theophany assured him. His prayers, now, to this point in history, protected his eternity. He was well ensconced in God's blessing. Yet he persevered in his program, for now anyway, until printing numbers filled at least a page or two, which was a fair way off yet.

Perhaps it was an exercise in futility, and he should trust God more, but Valandriel, with his shares still blessing him abundantly, continued the practice none the less.

Yet Saruviel was still at it. Competing. Perhaps still harkening to the wisdom of Daniel's challenge from the Second heaven. People had settled a lot since then, but Valandriel had not forgotten his lesson, and knew well that people like Daniel and Saruviel, and especially Noah, were constantly at it, building their eternal assets portfolio, not taking chances, and working on their wealth.

Perhaps that was wise.

Yet, he worried not. Next year, just next year, it became official. The answer to Valandriel's prayer. The Covenant for his current abode here in Terraphora. It would be granted, through having reached the required number of prayers, eternal ownership in Valandriel's name, and also become exempt from Land Tax. A minor cost, but you could always use a freebie.

But, when the abode belonged to himself and Elsabel, a weight of prayer would be lifted. A practically eternal prayer, which it had become, would be answered, and he would settle into an abode which he could never trade away, never lease out to another, were only certain specific individual's had access rights to, that number less than 1000.

It would be Valandriel's forever.

For all eternity.

Indeed, the year passed over, the prayers were finally completed, and God spoke with his son in Zaphon.

'Summation, completion the entirety of the principle is a long way off for you, dear son. A very long way off. But you are my firstborn to have inherited the most sensible beginning's of your fortunes. An eternally covenanted abode. Your brother Daniel nags me constantly to make Danielphon permanently his, and his prayers are noted, and constant. But they are not consistent, and are a long way from being answered. In this sense you have set a good example for him, but please, as you have done, refrain from speaking of this. I am proud of you, son, and your name has a degree of credibility with me due to your perseverance. Well done.'

Valandriel got a little proud, then. He didn't boast, though, and did not speak to anyone because of this.

But he was a little proud.

And a little more settled.

And an Angel of Hope.

And a little more complete.

Indeed, a little more complete.

The End

Lord Chronology and the 700 Time Masters 15

'The Apocryphal universes are alternate realities where cries of the heart and the spirit intermingle with expressions from the dreamscape, manifesting in tangible histories in the heart of God. There are currently 70 apocryphal sub-realities, where the voices of the Seraphim Males of Eternity are given full reign to their hearts desires. Timehaven also works along the strands of infinity, charting back and forth, yet consistently at flow with the true linear date, indeed, within our own sub-reality of proleptic planning and historical correction. Historical correction is much akin to answering the hearts cry of regrets and prolepsis is amending the future in response to all relevant factors. Any questions?'

The Zhidu'Va male at the front of the audience spoke up. 'Where are we currently? Historically I mean?'

'We are currently at work in the fifth universe. The Infinite Realm of Majesty, as it is often called,' responded Lord Chronology. 'We are currently at work with a cherubim's regrets over a failed romance. And there are numerous apocryphal tasks as well.'

'Fascinating,' said the Zhidu'Va male.

'It is important work,' continued Lord Chronology. 'And it is awesome work. It is the manifold planning of Destiny being fulfilled and it is crucial to our ultimate objective and prime directive of the 'Grand Conclusion of Climactic Harmony'.

The Audience clapped.

Not a bad performance,' said Apholox to LC later on.

'I try,' he responded.

'Fancy some coffee? I have those new chokkie bikkies you like.'

'It would be my pleasure,' responded Lord Chronology to his most trusted Time master at the end of another day's hard work.

The End

A Perfectly Good Heart

'So. Who do you love more? Me or God?' Taylor's question went straight to Callodyn's soul.

'You, sweetie. I love my wife more.'

'What about Katy? And Kelly?'

'I have 3 wives. And I'm not looking for any more or any less.'

'So that's the way it is?' queried Taylor.

'Why would you want to break a perfectly good heart, Taylor? This is how I love. This is who I am. It's just me.'

She came close to Callodyn, put her arm around him and hugged him. And she kissed him on the lips. 'Don't ever change, Danny. Don't ever change.'

'As you wish,' he responded.

And he never really did.

The End

4 O'Clock 8

'What is an octet?' little Julienna asked her father Doug.

'A group of 8. Why do you ask?'

'A friend at school asked me to join their septet in music. I would be the second violinist. Said we would be an Octet, then.'

'You have a lot of talent for a seven year old. You should think about it,' said Doug, but he was distracted, looking out at the front lawn.'

'Ok, dad,' and Julienna wandered back inside to her mother,' as Doug looked at the dog on the lawn.

It was the same dog as last time. It wasn't rabied.

God was suddenly beside him.

'Sometimes thing's don't finish just like that,' God said. 'Some times things need extra work.'

'What's the dog's problem?' asked Doug, as it mooched around the lawn, scratched itself, and howled at the sky from time to time.

'It's bored. With the mundane. It's looking for a challenge. A greater challenge out of life. Even suffering, if necessary, to get that thrill again. Needs more than most. Like an Octet.'

'Huh?' asked Doug, sitting down, lighting a cigarette.

'Julienna is joining an Octet. I overheard.'

'Where were you anyway?'

'Just there,' said God pointing to the end of the Verandah and the stairway entrance at it.

'You seem to have a habit of popping up.'

'Despite what you think, I don't cheat on getting here. But the timing is divine, I admit.'

'Fair enough,' responded Mr Pinnick.

'The dog wants to join an octet. Of the soul, in a sense. To find something more than the ordinary in life.'

'And what is wrong with the ordinary?'

'Works for many,' responded God. 'Daniel's in particular. But they were designed for that sort of pride.'

'Designed for it?'

'Don't tell Callodyn, though. He thinks he is more than what he is. He needs to revisit Human Development Theory. Nature still has a part to play.'

'As you say,' responded Doug.

'Circumcision,' God said at last.

'8th day. I get it,' responded Doug.

'7 For natural,' said God. '8 for Supernatural, or mainly divine intervention.'

'The dog wants to help people?' queried Doug, scratching his head.

'Not really that. More part of a divine influence. In the right direction. On a team dedicated to that pursuit.'

'The 8th day,' said Doug.

'Your daughter's joining an octet,' said God.

'Yeh,' said Doug.

'Think about it,' said God.

'Yeh,' said Doug.

The End

Sorry

'I've heard it all before, Daniel.'

'Madsy. You know I love you.'

'Your just scratched up, jacked off, and goofed off by MC leaving you.'

'Don't forget plugged out, hammered up, and just plain ole pissed off,' he responded, grinning madly.

She almost smiled.

'You'll never be sorry for the way you treat women. You are a chauvinist masculinist for all eternity and beyond.'

'Sorry?'

'And believe me, I've heard it all before.'

'Miss Ciccone. My love towards you is genuine.'

'As is your love towards half of the female angels of God. All the CUTE ones. You are SO predictable.'

'I am a man, a simple man, a man of..'

'BONERS,' interrupted Madonna.

'Well I've got a lot of dogs to feed,' he said, hand suddenly on crotch, in a display unlike his usual chivalry.

'The poundman coming into his natural behaviour, it would seem. Don't worry, there are a lot of feral bitches out there. But when you finally want true love, dream on Danny D. Just dream on.'

'Madsy,' he said in that voice.

'When you are genuinely sorry, hit me up. Creep. Till then, just fuck off.'

'Oh,' he said.

'Exactly,' she responded.

So he fucked off, one more on his 'Sure thing' list turning him down.

Whatever the fuck next, huh?

The End

The Olde World

'Then it is agreed?' queried Satan, the Dark Lord.

'Aye,' said Semyaza. 'Aye. It may as well verily be.'

Satan glared at the Theophany. 'How say ye, Most High?'

God looked at his foe for a few moments, could see no grand or great reason, in retrospect to refuse the request and, indeed, the stylings promised were, in the end, suitable. Most definitely suitable.

'Daniel. Are you in agreement?' The theophany inquired.

The prophet of Israel finished munching on a leg of chicken, and looked at God. 'Tis an eternal commitment the dark lord has sought. Yet my realm, in the end of things, hath no great objection. The inner discs of Seraphic Glory have marched forth mostly for faire time now, and have reached near Rachel in their Eternya commitments. She is a mere trillion years or so before such commitments become reality. If not now, then soon. For in the eternity we have lived a trillion years comes quicker than I might once have imagined. But how say Callodyn, for I know the Christ Child has no such objection. He is perchance the only stick in the mud, and Jayden wants the new world.'

Callodyn looked at David. 'Fair Zion. In its primitive glory?'

'I would not change on such a commitment,' said King David, the 229th Cherubim of Eternity. 'From Semyazaphon to Daviphon, the Olde World, once finished, set in everlasting works of stone, wood and brick, as the olde world forever, the heart of eternity. It seems good to me.'

'Then I do not differ with King David's desires either. Callophora will comply,' responded Callodyn.

Satan turned to God. 'My dark wizards, my dark servants, will truly oppose, but our contractual limitations are acceptable? Thou knowest we may perchance claim lives from time to time?'

'The limits are within agreed upon reason,' responded God. 'The lads wish to live a little. To be men of olde, facing life in all its glory. I shall consent to your AGREED upon limitations, dark lord.'

Satan glared at God. Thence, thereupon, the olde world was covenanted, and the parchment signed by 229 angels of courage, a dark lord of opposition, and a God of Eternal Glory.

Robin of Locksley stood on the dais, next to the throne, and turned and glared at King John. He had been caught, yet again, with daughter and merry men, in this new olde world, robbing. But King John, in the 17th disc of the Olde World, in an ancient Englande, grinned sarcastically. 'Well, Robin,' said John. 'What is the punishment for theft?'

Robin spoke honestly, but now humbly. 'The repayment is sevenfold, proverbial wisdom would suggest.'

'Mmm,' said Guy of Gisborne.

'Yes,' said the Sherriff of Nottingham. He spoke to the guards. 'Release them.'

Guards came forward, unlocked the Merry Men's chains, who stood there, looking at the court.

The sherriff waved his hand. 'You may go. Go on. Be off with you. You know the penalty, now, it would seem.'

Gwen spoke up. 'We are honourable. How shall we repay.'

The sheriff spoke to John. 'I could use a servant. Here, in the throneroom.'

Gwen glared at her ancient adversary.

John looked at the daughter of Robin Hood. 'Will ye serve till payment is made?'

'How long?' she asked.

The sheriff looked at a steward, who spoke up after some mental calculations. 'All things considered, your lord, and for sevenfold repayment, the total sum, at the going rate of maidservant?'

'Yes, yes,' queried the Sheriff.

'42, 372 years and 5 months,' said the steward.

'By the life of King Richard,' Gwen swore under her breath.

The Sheriff looked at Gwen. 'Come child. Will ye learn repentance in such time?'

'On my father's honour,' she said, glaring back at him.

'Indeed,' said King John.

'Then off with you all,' said the Sheriff. 'And I will see you soon enough, Gwen of Locksley,' said the Sheriff of Nottingham, a most delicious streak of evil imbedded in his very glare.'

'Soon enough,' said Gwen, under her breath.

'What now?' asked Will Scarlett.

'Guilt has made honest men out of us,' responded Friar Tuck. 'Funny that.'

Robin did not comment.

Marian looked down at her daughter, a dejected looking Gwen, enjoying her final days of freedom. For she was an indentured servant, now, even voluntarily, to the Sheriff. And she knew her daughter would suffer taunt upon taunt for the honour her family, under rule of law, now needed. They could not rob from the rich and give to the poor anymore, it would seem. Rule of law forbade such shenanigans. And they had gotten older, now. Much older. For so long, in the worlds of heaven, they had lived, in modern stylings, but in the old world old habits had returned, and old debts had surfaced. Unforgotten debts by the Sheriff and his cronies.

And someone had to pay the piper.

'You assume he will be decent,' said Marian, dressed in fine gown, her husband sitting at the head of the table, looking disconsolately at his daughter.

'I assume no such thing, Marian. In this new olde world, the ways of heaven we have known are gone so much. On the covenant of life we have all voluntarily agreed to.'

'Then why not play him at his own game,' responded Marian.

Robin looked at his maid. 'How so?'

'To outwit a devil, one must become a devil. But in ruse only, for our hearts have always tasted honour first and foremost.'

'Yet the sword of justice has had it's day.'

'Then use that sword,' she responded.

He looked at her, and at his daughter. The sword of justice, he thought to himself.

'The word of justice can pierce even the most devilish of hearts,' said Marian.

Robin looked at his wife, then at his daughter. What plan now, he thought to himself. To outwit the devil's of old. What plan now?

But Marian had a glint in her eye, and of that look Robin new trouble could only come. Only trouble indeed.

Arthur of Avalon sat upon the throne of Pendragon, the King of Aclyos opposite him, on a temporary throne, the guest of Pendragon.

'Lancelot's Camelot is of no great consequence,' said the King of Aclyos. 'Guinevere manages wisely, but her sums have never shown the greatest of Commerce's wisdom. Camelot's dominion could verily be bought ten centuries hence for a penny an acre, I surmise. They are lovers. Not rulers. Lancelot, a fighter. Nay, never a king.'

'But why seek ye Camelot?' asked Arthur. 'It was my gift to them when their love was complete, and Guinevere knew her heart not mine.'

'Excalibur sits in the centre of that round table,' said the King of Aclyos. 'I. I value it. It's craftsmanship is like no other. Would you oppose me? I know your history, but I know your devotion to the Lord and his Grail. Pendragon does not need the icon of Excalibur to rule in its justice and eternal virtue. If ye seek it not, for such a glorious item as it is, wouldst thou then object my pursuing the glory of its ownership.'

'Nay,' said Arthur. 'If your heart is set on the wretched thing. Nay. Should you swindle them out of a kingdom, then their just deserts are exactly as they receive.'

'Then I thank you. And I again swear to you, shouldst thou desire the throne of Pendragon on eternal commit, then I shall foreswear ever an interest. She is a fair and beautiful land, but my covetousness would rest under meek appreciation and visit of tourism. Nothing more. It would suffice. You know of my honour and commit on such things. And my well informed intentions to all and sundry in fair England.'

'The throne of Aclyos is well known for its honour,' responded Arthur. 'And its forthrightness.'

'Then we have a commercial level of understanding, in which agreements fostering both our interests may thrive,' responded the King.

'As you say,' responded Arthur.

The king nodded, satisfied.

'Jesters,' motioned the King, and merriment ensued, diplomacy at an end for the evening.

Gwen swept the floor, once more, and sat down, on the stool, exhausted. And there he was again. Never satisfied. Never, ever satisfied.

'It's a disaster. But for one from Locksley, what more than pathetic could I really expect?' The sheriff's witticisms never failed to annoy her.

'Your maidservant could use a rest. My back is aching from this skulduggery you have me engaged with.'

'And a lazy lummocks too,' he spat. 'Pathetic,' and withdrew.

Later, as the evening meal began, the sheriff was gazing at her, and then, unlike his usual way, he beckoned her to sit at the front table.

'She bowed in front of him, sat, and the merriment began.'

'You find your work, rewarding?' queried Guy of Gisbourne.

'Serving the Sheriff is a reward in itself,' she replied with the cutest grin and sarcastic look towards the Sheriff, who just raised his mug in response.

'Yes,' said Guy. 'I must remember that.'

'Could your maidservant politely inquire when I will be allowed to rest this day?'

'You have been at work barely 3 weeks,' responded the Sheriff. 'And you have so very much to atone for. Surely your honour spurs you on to great works of service. Are you not the child of Robin?'

'But serving you is reward in and of itself, is it not?' she quipped again.

'As you say,' responded the Sheriff, raising his flagon again.

And so they supped, and the entertainment was jovial, and, despite herself, as the evening passed, she made the best of a bad situation.

In the morning they put her to work in the kitchen for the first time, until page summoned her to the throneroom.

'My lady needs a new lady in waiting,' spoke the Sheriff.

'As my lord pleases,' responded Gwen.

'And Prince Philip dines with us tonight. Look your best.'

Gwen silently nodded, and left the throneroom with a curtsy.

'Philip,' she said to herself again. 'No escaping him. Tis destiny, I fear. He will have me, yet again.' But she was not dissuaded from yet enjoying the prince's attention.

14 days later the sheriff summoned her again.

'My lady is impressed with your calm demeanour and quiet wisdom. Your service is reduced to a thousand years. I trust you will appreciate the graces shown.'

She was surprised, somewhat. Honour? From the Sheriff of Nottingham. ' Your graces are, welcome,' she spoke. 'The house of Robin thanks you, but I shall complete my full allotment.'

'As you wish,' he said, bowing slightly to her.

'As I wish,' responded Gwen.

And then, life, changed. The sheriff, in a surprise of her heart, turned into one of the most unexpected of things not dared entertained by her house. A human. She noted his mannerisms, his speakings, his fluencies, and even his wisdom. And despite the ferocious malevolence which ne'er departed, a ruler who knew what he was about, and how to maintain order in his dominion was noticed. He was indeed of the noble house, and she credited him with more than she had previously been prepared to.

And even Guy of Gisborne had a softer side.

Life passed by over a few centuries, and Philip visited often, courting her somewhat, yet he was married safely and resolutely, and she was without a man. Beyond the olde world, not forgotten, but a memory, there were children and older lovers. Older husbands. But time had passed, and they did not visit, for they were the real world in a way, the modern trappings she had once grown greatly accustomed to. But her heart had chosen the olde ways, and she would not commit otherwise after careful contemplation.

It was uncomplex, yet the life she had chosen. Weaving, needlework, waiting on the Sheriff's lady, Lady Magdalene, and enjoying the Sheriff's table. And even there, sitting some afternoons, they spoke their business, and the sheriff politely inquired into her wisdom on this and that issue from time to time.

Then one day. 'King James has requested you. Economic counsellor on the guild of Merchants needs a new royal representative. He is impressed with words I have spoken of your knowledge. Care you for the position?'

'A lady?' she queried.

'And Joan of Arc still jousts to this day, so do not fret yourself. We all tasted modern virtue, and even the olde world has permissions. You're a man of action, Gwen. Not a lady in waiting.'

'Indeed,' she replied on the statement.

He softened. 'You know what I mean, Gwen. You have a streak which may as well speak its mind. It will do so anyway. Consider your service complete, and I know you will not berate us on your honour any more.'

'No,' she said softly.

'I shall inform him of your acceptance. Make your fairwells. You leave this evening.'

'But. But, I haven't even packed,' she protested.

'Doth the lady protest?' queried Guy.

'Nay,' she responded, smiling handsomely at Guy. 'I shall prepare at once.'

'And good luck, Gwen,' said the Sheriff. 'You will be missed.'

And she was gone, her service complete, to Londinnium, and a new beginning.

The carriage hit a bump in the cobblestone road, yet trundled on unperturbed. Gwen stuck her head out the window, and noticed a signpost with 'L 1 Mile' written on it. But it could not tell her what she already knew. Even now the spires and smells of Londinnium rose in her nose, and the outlying fields had become littered with denser and denser domiciles. And then they came over a rise and there, before them, the city of Londinnium, a massive sprawl of buildings, the glory of Englande, seat of the premiere Monarchies of the Realm.

It was large, of course. Very large. They travelled from late afternoon having passed the drawbridge entrance, well into the evening before the carriage finally came to a stop in front a large towering stonework building, which might almost be confused for a cathedral.

The driver appeared, nodded at her, and she exited, stood on the streets of Londinnium in front of the 'Guild of Commerce' and looked up.

'Home,' she mused to herself.

The driver took the solitary suitcase she had prepared, and indicated she should follow him up the steps. He knocked on a watchman's door, and a face appeared. Papers were handed over, and soon the impressive front wooden doors opened, and they were ushered inside.

It was dimly lit, and a vast cavernous entrance hall confronted them, with wooden doors and hallways drifting off at all angles. The carriageman dropped her suitcase, nodded to her saying 'milady' and left. The Watchman smiled at her. 'I suppose you'll want to see your quarters. It's a climb, milady. 7 levels. Pardon the inconvenience.'

She nodded and smiled, and was about to pick up her suitcase when the Watchman grabbed it and started towards a nearby stairwell.

The chambers were cold, formal, well furnished, and business like. But large enough, and the furnishings were quite plush.

'Perfect ,' she said to the Watchman.

'I'll get the fire started,' he said. 'And will ye be needing any supper?'

'No. Don't worry about the fire. The bed looks warm enough.'

'Right. Ok. Well, then I'll be off milady. Someone will greet you in the morning with an introduction. And it is good to meet you Gwen of Locksley. A woman, I said to myself. But it is not totally against convention.' He nodded, departed, and she looked around.

Sitting on the bed, she opened her suitcase, changed into bedding gowns, and got in between the sheets and rolled the thick embroidered blanket up to her chest. She slept soundly, but dreams of dragons and fire invaded her slumber, and a dark looking figure, sitting on a throne, staring at her, as if she was death itself. It was not the most suitable of introductions to her new life.

The officer of commerce went over the role for the 6th time, and then, her introductions complete, he left her in the office, the legal and financial tomes he had recommend she start learning in front of her, many months of study being suggested to bring her up to scratch. But she was smart. She would catch on.

A meal was brought to her around midday, a chicken broth with buttered bread and pitcher of ale. She consumed them happily enough, and continued on with her reading of the large tome she had started with. Laws, rules, byrules, customs. The King's priveliges very noticeable, and an official explanation of her import to her majesties. It went on like this for 14 weeks, and she met never a soul apart from the Watchman and her steward, till she was greeted with a summons. King Henry the Second desired intercourse. Discussion on certain matters.

She dressed formally, yet not unlady like, in a dark dress she had obtained at a market with her first weeks rather handsome salary, and was taken, in fact, just a few miles up the main road to Henry's residence. There were several monarchs in Londinnium, most of the olde world sovereigns resided here in Londinnium now, and Henry the Second no less prided upon than any monarch. His palace, lush, as she was brough to a spire and a library.

Shortly the King joined her.

'Milady,' he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

'Your majesty,' she responded, curtsying.

He took a hankie and wiped his nose, and sat down, looking at her, and then rolling tobacco into a cigarette, of all things. As he puffed, he looked at her. 'Your James choice, remember this. I doubt I'd choose a female. But I do acknowledge your references, and I've no great object.'

'Thank you, your majesty,' she responded.

'You know your role?' he queried.

'Quite well, now,' she responded. 'I have been studying the laws and byrules and customs, and recent incidents of the past Counsellor.'

'Then I need your counsel.'

'And you shall have it,' she responded.

'Bananas,' he said.

'Excuse me,' she responded.

'Bananas. Surely you know what they are.'

'Oh, yes. Of course.'

'We don't get them here, you know. Bananas in Londinnium. Very expensive to import. Nobody is concerned.'

'I see,' she responded.

'I like bananas,' he continued. 'Miss them awfully. Let that go when the olde world dawned. But the French have made recent concessions, and a trade route has opened up to Queensland, of all places, passing through Paris, and I need a negotiator to find a damn merchant to take them on and import the yummy things. Can you handle this for me?'

'Uh,' she hesitated. 'Yes. Yes I can. Consider it done.'

'I like them fresh,' he responded, wiping his nose again.

'Indubitably,' she responded.

'And yellow,' he finished. 'Nothing green, mind you. Bright golden yellow. And of fair size.'

'I shall see to it at once,' she replied.

'Good. Very good.' He looked at her, and then said 'That is all,' and waved her off.

She almost flinched, but raised herself, curtsied again, and departed.

'Bananas,' she said to herself sarcastically, as she left the palace grounds. 'Next they'll be wanting a lovely bunch of coconuts,' as she returned in her carriage to her guild hall, thinking about how to go about arranging the importation of bananas.

The Queensland, Australian Merchant's league approved the exportation with the corresponding fees, and a Londinnium merchant in fruits and vegetables finally, after many concessions, entered into the agreements. They were to be sold in moderate quantities in various stalls not afar from Henry the Second's own palatial abode, and he thanked her for his first deliverance, sent a beautiful gift of Belgian chocolates and flowers, and praised her in a congratulatory letter, obviously written by a palace staffer, for her astute and timely delivery of the desired outcome.

A successful first intercession.

No work, though, cropped up for 3 more years, and she was left studying the tomes to increase her understanding, which sparked a modest interest in other affairs of legal matters, till she had ordered various legal and royal documents of the Realm for studies to enhance her knowledge and understanding of Englande in the Olde World.

If she was to be a woman of knowledge, a woman of knowledge she would be, and not leave it to a measure by half.

3 years later, though, she was called again by Henry, who requested boysenberries, and a quick arrangement with the same producers brought the desired result. Again the thanks, gifts, and congratulatory letter which, like the last, had been framed and placed on her office wall.

And then Prince Philip and his manservant Conrad showed their heads again, and Philip had divorced, and she knew, she just knew, royal shenanigans would presently follow.

The King of Aclyos had an agenda. An undisclosed agenda. Aclyos, for the greater part located on the vast 17th disc of the old world, but with growing lands in connected discs, featured as part of the Nation of Englande, a Nation with a vast array of dominions and provinces and other territories run by monarchs and sovereigns of associated statuses, which was also part of the greater United Kingdom. The designate official King of the United Kingdom was still Arthur but, for now, they bowed the knee to the ruler of the 21st disc of Cherubim glory, Jesus of Nazareth himself, whose 'Christ' status was no official biblical designation from the Son of David at all – in fact, it was not based in any way on Judaism as a title or the Torah – but an official title of honour now only, the purer elements of the Gospel being the spiritual message associated with the title, known upon in truth and on this basis accepted by those in the Olde World. It was not easy to let go of the religion of youth and, in this kosher variant, agreed upon and approved by King David in the 229th disc, the final disc of the Olde World, a fairer basis for competing for the ultimate glory – the Crown of Life, as it was called – was agreed upon by all and sundry.

Aclyos' agenda, indeed, was the Crown of life, for the disclosure, through the Arch-Regent of Eternity, Daniel the Seraphim, on aspects of the 'Grand Climactic Conclusion of Universal Harmony', was that the great and first completion of the 'Circle of Life', expressed so well in microcosm through David the Messiah Ambriel Seraphim's work on the subject, would set much of the foundational tone for eternity which followed, and unlosable rewards, many of which already claimed, would be complete with the first circle. And, for the most part, the first circle was the primacy of glory.

The Crown of Life was the ultimate glory of the Olde World, and while Daniel the Seraphim could not claim such a glory, his cherubim brotherly counterpart, Callodyn, could indeed. In fact, all residents of the Olde World, could claim such a glory.

If only they knew how to do so.

The simple truth was that God kept a points record, points issued at his personal discretion, for he knew every soul, and the Crown would be awarded one day, at the conclusion of the first segment of Eternal life, which led from there, into 'Moonflower City' as God had planned it, the second of 1,400 such segments which would ultimately conclude with the first circle complete in the 'Grand Climactic Conclusion of Universal Harmony'.

Aclyos himself, who in fact was the Cherubim Overseer of the 41st disc, Aclyophenes, 41st male Cherubim of Eternity, had this goal firmly and squarely in his vision. He would achieve it, come hell or high water. So, for now, he measured his opponents, grew his dominion in the 17th disc where he had gained access, and begun his Kingdom, and sought the Crown of Life, and Ultimate glory in life.

Time would tell if he would succeed.

The End

Life at Golden Fries IV

'Pass the chips,' said Rachel.

Bruce, lost in thought, handed her his uneaten hamburger.

'The chips, Brucie!'

'Oh, fuck,' he swore, and handed her the chips instead. He sipped on his cola and turned to her.

'The Impossible adventures of Diehard the Chipmunk Squirrel.'

She looked at him, almost surprised for once. Then she started eating a chip. 'Sounds familiar. Like an older work. A totally insane work.'

'Oh, fuck,' he swore, suddenly remembering.

In another of the seats of Golden Fries in Forrestfield, Perth, Terraphora, the Archangel Michael sat, depressed. Elenniel had finally left him. For good. For 'real' good this time.

Fiona was trying to cheer him up.

'I'll date you,' she said, eyebrows raised.

He looked at her. 'I thought you liked Ambriel.'

'Oh, Amby Wamby,' she replied, her eyes lighting up, suddenly lost in thought.

'Terrific,' said Michael to himself.

The final customer was a man dressed in a chicken suit. He had ordered a chickenburger and a coke, and was steadily consuming them. He had a clipboard and was making notes.

'Are you the competition?' Michael finally asked him casually.

The chicken man stared at him.

'I mean come on, we are hardly much to compete with. The dodgiest fries and burgers this side of Terraphora.'

The chicken man just started shaking his head in unbelief.

'What do you expect in a place owned by, sheesh, Daniel the Seraphim.'

The chicken man glared at him, and removed his chicken head. It was Daniel the Seraphim.

'Fuck!' swore Michael under his breath, doing his best not to look guilty.

The chicken man just glared at him.

'Well how about that date Ambriel. Uh, I mean Michael?' queried Fiona.

It was not going to be Michael's day.

The End

The Final Mysteries

It was time to wrap things up for the Father of Glory. A last, practically eternal rest, was imminent. Time for the slumber of the soul.

'Learn to have a good time,' said Eddie Murphy.

The audience laughed.

'Be the best you can be,' said Chevvy Chase.

That was agreed upon.

'Fall in love with as many beautiful people as you can,' said Dawn French.

There were smiles in the audience.

'Live long and prosper,' said Leonard Nimoy.

That was popular also.

& Finally, Saruviel took the stand.

'And if whatever will be will be, always remember, life is what you make it.'

And the Children of Destiny agreed as one.

The End


End file.
